The Jupiter 2 project
by kiwikid
Summary: When the tem find evidence of the failed Jupiter 2 project on a remote planet they must race to find the crew before the wraith discover their are other humans that know the location of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

The Jupiter 2 project

A crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Lost in Space

A/U version Lost in space, different beginning and timeline, same characters.

Season 2 Atlantis

The Atlantis team must unravel a mystery and discover the location of the Jupiter 2 and the rest of its crew before the wraith find out there are others that know the location of Earth.

Prologue

Cheyenne mountain facility, Colorado Mountains

John Robinson did not think he would ever be here, in a military facility about to have a conversation about space travel. He ran over what he intended to say in his head a few times and admitted it sounded crazy. That almost made him turn and walk away. Only his deep seated passionate desire to get his life's dream off the ground kept him going.

"Yes sir", the stern military type in front of him had a firm grip on his gun as he eyeballed him. John made himself stand tall, proud and tried not to feel intimidated. "I am here to see General O'Neill", he stated flashing his identity card and security pass. The guards grim look did not change. John stood still under the scrutiny of the man while he confirmed that he did have a reason for being here.

'You are clear to proceed sir, an escort is waiting to take you to General O'Neill", the grim guard finally told him after making him stand in front of him for what seemed like an overly long time.

John walked a short distance down the corridor and found himself being met by more security. Two armed men walked alongside him as they continued down the corridor. He knew that parts of Cheyenne mountain were very top secret and that he was not cleared for any access to those portions of the base.

The guards were simply there to make sure he did not get too curious. Their mere presence though did prompt questions about what was really going on here.

It all looked terribly boring at the moment, just drab walls with no sign of any homely touches. Entering through a door John found himself in a conference room. This room was equally as drab and perhaps deliberately set up to make him feel like an outsider, one chair at the front of the table, then several down the other end. It almost screamed, you and them.

They are trying to put you off, he decided. Of course they don't think civilians should be messing with the space program. He was not going to be put off.

Sitting himself firmly in the head chair he waited as the table around him filled.

He had expected the military types who sat staring blankly at him, he had not expected the more familiar face of Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

He and Maureen had been to dinner with Elizabeth and her partner Simon a few times. She smiled at him reassuringly. He wondered though why she was here. Perhaps as a character witness, to prove that he could really achieve what he was about to propose.

That feeling only intersified when he saw another familiar face, Doctor Daniel Jackson. The man was a genius and he had spoken many times with him about space travel. Daniel believed it was theorectially possible to travel to other worlds. Though he had no really given him many ideas on how that travel might be achieved.

There was only one chair left now and when a tall grey haired man bearing a general's insignar sat down, he knew this must be General Jack ONeill. He had never met this man before so did not know what to expect.

Jack knew that John Robinson was here to talk about something that threatened their own top secret stargate and space program. He did not like the thought of civilians up in space maybe catching sight of their interstellar spacecraft or even worse being the first contact recipients for the less friendly aliens that the rest of the world knew nothing about.

So he was just going to listen then find a way to put this man off.

"John ,welcome to Cheyenne mountain". I know it seems rather off putting to be sitting here in this complex but we are genuinely interested in hearing your proposal", Elizabeth Weir stated.

She was so gracious Jack reflected, he would have been a little more blunt.

"Thank you Elizabeth", John stated. "I have been working on the Jupiter project for several years now and are confident I have almost all I need to make this project a reality".

He wiggled in his chair a few times before settling to start his presentation. "It is about the vision of our future. The Earth does not have never ending resources and they are being taxed by an ever increasing population. So what if we could ease some of that burden and give people the opportunity to gain resources from beyond our own planet. I am talking about the planets in our own solar system. Of course they are not capable of sustaining life but that does not mean they do not have resources that can aid life. I know that space exploration is costly and that gaining anything from these planets is a long process that in itself can cost more than the benefits it brings. So why not share the costs by sharing the work."

He pushed across some photographs, this was all he was risking giving them at this stage. "This is the Jupiter 2, a space ship especially designed for interstellar travel and for scientific exploration."

Jack O'Neill stared at the photos and could not help the comment that slipped from his lips, "it's a flying saucer". "John nodded, "yes it is, the design was thought up by my son William."

"A UFO or an IFO, I suppose since we know what it is. Does this thing actually fly", Jack asked. It kind of looked ridiculous, more like a prank than anything else. Yet John Robinsons expression told him he was totally serious.

"Yes it does fly and has the abilty to reach Mars in under a year", John reeled off that impressive statistic and expected them to be surprised. Jack O'Neill just gave him a poker face that revealed nothing.

"So what do you want to do with this craft", Jack asked. He imagined it flying around outside peoples houses so that they could say, " I saw a flying saucer on Tuesday night." I and my family want to take a voyage to Mars to prove that space travel is not only safe but possible for any one. We would then spend six months gaining resources from the planet before returning to Earth", John stated.

Now one of the Generals eyebrows was raising. "How do you propose to get anything from the planets surface", he asked.

John pushed over another photo. This one was of a Robot that honestly looked like it came off the shelves at Toys R Us. "This robot was designed to be capable of taking samples in many different environments. It can fly down then propel itself over many types of terrain. Once it has located samples we can also land the ship and live on the surface undertaking research." The Jupiter 2 is designed to store many items for years and has special food storage units that can allow food to remain edible for up to 5 years".

John could see that the general looked bored so stepped up his speech. "Anything we find on the planets of our own solar system takes years to get back to earth to study. Even if you took it closer to a space station it would still take awhile before we had anything of use. What if we had a flying laboratory that could analyse and extract anything of use from any material. Then it could be immediately put to use, to benefit all General . Who knows there may be something to cure some of the diseases that still are short on any breakthroughs".

"This all looks interesting professor, but the military will not be offering funds for things like this,it is not within our budget. I am sorry', Jack stood up ready to dismiss the group. He thought John Robinson wanted help with financing this endevour. The quickest way to put him off was just to speak the truth.

John looked concerned for a minute, hurriedly getting out, "I don't need any money General .The best part is that the military does not need to help me to buy any of the resources necessary to do this. Private people not associated with any military activities have provided everything needed and all of it meets the highest specifications".

He passed over some paperwork which Daniel Jackson took up to study.

Jack O'Neill had to admit it was sounding a little more interesting. Of course they now had alien technology, but there were major benefits in not having to deal with aliens, he knew that from many encounters that had gone horribly wrong.

"We also have some technology that we may be willing to share", John knew there had to be a baited hook to get the military interested enough to provide him with what he needed. "I have designed a cryogenics module which has the capacity to freeze people for the entire journey to Mars. That way anyone can go into space and not just those that meet the rigorous physical requirements. This process has been tested and deemed safe for humans", he passed Doctor Jackson enough information to be able to give his opinion on whether what he had said was even possible.

Of course Doctor Jackson knew it was possible as alien races had already perfected this technology. He had not thought anyone on eath had gotten as far as actually having a workable unit though.

"It is only short term Cryogenics" , John Robinson stated, "but still immensely useful." He wondered why they still looked unimpressed.

General ONeill was looking at John Robinson and wondering why he was here. He had initially thought it was because he wanted some financial help with the project. But from what he was saying he did not need money, yet he had to be here for a reason.

"Lets just cut to the chase and find out exactly what you need from us Professor", O'Neill asked." Jack decided that the only thing he did need was people ,he wanted someone to test his idea for him.

"We I do need clearance to have the craft leave orbit. I have no desire for myself or my family to be shot down ",John stated seriously.

"You and your family want to do this yourselves, now", Jack had thought he was talking about sometime in the future after extensive tests.

"Of course General that is why I am here. The Jupiter two is complete with all the appropriate equipment installed, tested and functioning. I am ready to make my vision a reality with my own family leading the charge. My children, though some of them are young have all been trained in specialist fields and are prepared to take the risks involved in this mission', John told him proudly.

Jack was looking at the age of John's children and beginning to think this man was out of his mind. "It will work General and it is totally safe. I would not take my family with me if I thought it was not", John sensed by the look on his face that the general may just tell him to leave.

So this man was that passionate Jack realized. He had put in all the work and by the look on Daniel Jackson's face it was impressive. So he was essentially ready to do this and it was terrifying to the General. But he did not dismiss the possibility straight away . His instincts told him John Robinson did want something from them and perhaps that was where this whole thing would come unstuck. He put a lopsided grin upon his face and said calmly. "Okay so naturally we will want to look at the data and see if you are correct Professor, then what."

" The Jupiter 2 was completed inside a large warehouse. The land there does not have a suitable launching site", John stated. "That would be an easy requirement to meet", Daniel Jackson said excitedly. He had a passionate look upon his face and John found his hopes rising.

"So that's it, you want our experts to verify that this project stands a chance of success and then give clearance for you and your family to spend say over 1 year in space", O'Neill summarized. He was looking at John Robinson all the time and thinking that he still had not gotten to the real reason he was here.

He was not going to tell the man how dangerous it was to launch his family into space, because he knew that there were just as many other dangerous things out there.

John swallowed nervously, he had a feeling Jack O Neill was still waiting for the punchline. "While I helped designed the Jupiter and myself and the family have expert knowledge of the equipment used upon her, I only possess basic flight skills, so I do need a skilled pilot to fly her. Unfortunately no civilian pilots really fit that bill".

He sounded genuinely upset at that. Jack guessed that it was hard for John Robinson to ask for military help, for what would be a scientific mission under his control.

"So you need a pilot", Jack stated. "Yes but I still want to have oversight on the project, he or she will just be there to fly the craft and handle any problems that may occur. That person will have to be used to following the instructions of a civilian and not countering them unless it has to do with the safe handling of the vessel", John stated. He thought he was making it clear he did not want someone there to look over his shoulder and report back on what they were doing. Though he had a feeling this was probably going to happen once the mission was over.

"Why don't we just take a few minutes to discuss your proposal", General O' Neill stated. John was ushered out into a small room with a coffee machine and left there under the scrutiny of more unhappy looking guards. He guessed his project was teetering on the brink but he had some powerful people backing him and they may just be able to put pressure on some of the people behind the decision making process if this General did not give him approval.

"Is this guy nuts", was the first word out of Jack O' Neill's mouth. "No General, he is a passionate and talented man", Elizabeth told him firmly." He is also a man with vision and intelligence to see that vision to its end. He does know the risks involved in what he is suggesting."

"So you agree with his taking little kids into space", General stated. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply when Daniel broke in, "maybe one day it might come to that Jack. What would happen to the Earth if one of the many alien races out there with our planet in their sights does manage to destroy major parts of our world".

"We have both seen enough to know it is possible. Perhaps this project is a way to explore whether it is feasible to have people live in space".

Jack was looking at one important fact amongst the professors notes that he had forgotten to mention."There was a Jupiter one Daniel , which exploded during its testing phase. Luckily nobody was killed".

"Yes I see that and the professor has addressed the errors", Daniel was grinning ,"he can make this work Jack". Daniel looked over at his friend and saw he was still hesitant.

"If we say no then the population may begin to wonder why. There will be some who say we are hiding something and you know they'd be right. You also don't have to worry about moral issues, the responsibility rests with professor Robinson", Daniel told him

Jack O'Neill could see the excitement within Daniel's eyes and when he looked at Doctor Weir he could see that same look. He knew then he was not going to veto this project. "Alright but I am not going to assign a pilot. He's going to have to find one to volunteer. Its going mean being stuck up there with only this family and that may not appeal to many", he told them. He was leaving just enough of a hurdle to perhaps still trip the professor up. However he had a feeling nothing was going to stand in his way. With Daniel and Elizabeth by his side he went to tell the professor the good news.

1hour later John Robinson was heading home a happier man, though he still had a major hurdle to overcome with the issue of a pilot.

He knew he would find Maureen , Penny and Will waiting for news. Judy though would most likely be absent. Although she had agreed to go on ths mission he sensed she was not truly committed.

Judy had discovered a whole social world that was embracing her and she was keen to fully explore that world and perhaps meet a special someone.

She was a beautiful young woman and John guessed it was only a matter of time before someone asked her out.

He arrived home several hours later to find Penny, Will and Maureen all looking at him expectantly. Hugging his wife to his chest he smiled at his two younger children. "We are nearly there, only one hurdle to overcome", he told them.

Penny and Will both squealed with excitement. That brought Judy out of her room. Her hair been freshly washed and almost glowed as it hung down her back. She had a dress on that was more suitable for a night out than just dinner at home. Judy was obviously not hanging around to share any family celebration. He wondered when she would tell them all she had no intention of going into outer space.

He opened his mouth ready to start the conversation that he knew would end up dividing the family.

"You haven't forgotten that I invited a friend to dinner tonight, father", Judy stated quickly sensing that her father had not giving her social plans any priority. So she was'nt going out which was good. But the way she was dressed told John that the friend was most likely male. He was going to protest that it was not a good night then wisely kept his lips sealed. Judy would just go out somewhere else otherwise.

"I had forgotten Judy, I did have other things on my mind. So who is this friend, he's obviously male", he stated. Judy guessed that the first part of that sentence was a gentle dig over her apparent lack of enthusiasm over their space plans.

She smiled,"yes it's a he, his name is Don and he's a pilot', she told her father. He frowned , "an airline pilot", that would probably make him much older. This was not sounding good. "No, not an airline pilot. He's a Major in the airforce father and a highly train specialized pilot. I believe he's even had experience in space, though naturally he won't talk too much about that."

She smiled wider because now her father's expression was changing to one of awe. "He likes excitement in his career and I don't think it would take much for him to agree to piloting the Jupiter 2".

John found himself rushing to hug her while Judy laughed out loud. It seemed she had ways of her own to overcome that last hurdle.

Judy had guessed the sticking point would be the pilot. She had not pretended to be interested in Don West for his pliot abilities, because he was charming and attractive and genuinely interested in making an extreme effort to get to know her better. Why be trapped in space with someone boring . She might as well make it the longest date in history. Though having her parents looking over their shoulder was going to be a problem. Don was the type that wanted to move fast and that did frighten her, having her parents around would make him slow his impulsive tendencies somewhat and she could see if he seriously wanted a relationship or just a fling with an attractive woman.

This was going to be an interesting night.

She was right 2 hours later Don was leaving after promising to be their pilot. He kissed her warmly on the cheek as he went. For her this trip was going to be more than a simple information gathering exercise.

2 days later

New York

Evan Lorne yawned as he dropped his duffel bag on the hotel floor. He had an amazing 3 weeks off starting today and intended to make use of every moment. Of course one of his priorities was going home to visit his family but that was for another day. Today he had promised to meet up with one of his best friends, Major Donald West.

They had met during training and continued their friendship after that despite havng very different postings. Don was almost like the brother he did not have. He had discovered during training that Don was an amazing pilot, performing maneveurs that would make the average rookie turn pale and throw up. There were many times that Don almost went too far and he had quite a few warnings from his CO on his record. As well as being a hot shot Don was hot headed and sometimes spoke out without being diplomatic. That too had caused him to be reprimanded.

If it hadn't been for those two flaws in his character he would have been a great candidate for recruitment for the stargate project. However Evan had heard the words Don West and dangerous, mentioned by General Hammond and General ONeill, and so he had never been offered a positon on the top secret project despite being highly qualified to fly the craft designed for outer space travel.

It was amazing they were friends because in many ways they were opposites. There was no doubting though that Don was a fun and loyal friend and he did enjoy the times they managed to catch up.

When a knock at the door sounded Evan found a grin settling upon his face as he rushed to open the door.

Don West gave him a back slapping hug that lasted a brief 3 seconds before stepping back to look him over. "You look tired Evan, it must have been stressful in Angola". That was of course where Evan had told Don he was going. He longed to tell Don where he had actually been and talk all about his experiences on other worlds. There was a more longer term posting coming up and acceptance would mean he would not be able to see his friends or family for awhile. He would not break orders and share the secret but he could say a version of the truth. " It was rough Don and I am looking forward to my holiday. I have been offered a more long term assignment. It is a top secret mission that would mean I had to maintain deep cover and not contact my family and friends for long periods of time."

Donald West said nothing for a few moments and Evan was puzzled, this was not the reaction he thought he'd get from his best friend.

When Don walked over to the sofa and sat down Evan found himself following . He thought they would head out to a bar and find some girls to chat with and perhaps even go dancing. Don though was acting more shocked than he'd thought.

"I know its hard to hear I won't be around for awhile", he said. "But I will still be in contact, that I do promise". He was going to keep that promise. Don sighed and moved his stare from the floor to his face. "It's kind of funny you saying that to me Evan, I was going to say the same to you", he stated

Evan was surprised as he had not heard that Don was being posted on any long term missions. He mainly stayed in the United States testing any new aircraft that designers thought might be suitable for military purposes. "What are you talking about Don", he asked. "The Jupiter project", Don replied.

That had project had been discussed amongst many of the pilots. He had not personally been approached but knew his own answer would have been no. Everyone he had heard talk about the project had also said the same thing. Nobody fancied being stuck in space with a civilian family.

Evan felt the blood drain from his face. "Don the Jupiter one exploded and all efforts to continue that project should have stopped after that. "Sending your own family up to live in space seems reckless at best". It was kind of odd saying that considering some of the things he and the members of the SGC did at times. This was different though, the Jupiter project was not a military one and thus Don could not rely on any type of support if things went wrong again.

"It's a chance to be involved in something exciting and different Evan", Don's eyes sparkled, then he looked sheepish, "besides there's a pretty girl involved", he stated.

Evan sighed, Don was also very much a ladies man and he had always sensed that that too may lead him into trouble.

"I guess I don't have the right to tell you not to go on that mission Don. Just think about it carefully', Evan told him.

"Don't worry Evan I will, now can we go out and have some fun", Don asked.

Evan found his grin returning, "yes", he agreed.

The next day Evan was heading home and Don was off to prepare for his mission. They had both wished each other good luck and promised to meet again later.

Evan had spend a relaxing rest of his holiday and then returned to the SGC. He had been on a mission to P3702 that had lasted 4 months and returned to find a Colonel Greeves waiting to see him in the conference room.

The Colonel shook his hand. He had this grim look on his face that made Evans heart start beating even faster. This man,he knew was Don's commanding officer.

"Sir why are you here", he found himself asking. "It is not common knowledge yet Major, but there has been a problem with the Jupiter 2". Evan felt himself go cold, "what sort of problem ", he got out.

"At approximately 1420 pm yesterday she disappeared from our screens. All attempts to find her since then have failed. We believe it is likely she exploded in space."

The Colonel kept speaking while Evan felt the coldness spread up his body. "Since you are Major West were friends I thought I'd notify you and the family ahead of any public announcement. There will be a memorial service planned which I am sure you can get leave to attend."

The Colonel, for the first time put on a sympathetic face, "I am sorry to give you this news Major".

Evan saluted, "thank you for spending the time to come and tell me sir".

The Colonel left and Evan sunk into a chair. He remained sitting like that for over one hour simply thinking of his friend and mourning the fact that they would never see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Planet of the trees -aka P77721

1 year 8 months later

Colonel Sheppard said that this gate address had won the 'weirdest way to find an address award". Evan had brought back a selection of traded items from P15955 or the island planet as Sheppard had named the world. "That's great Lorne a few more pots to use to hold our toothbrushes", the Colonel had quipped when he emptied the contents of his pack onto the conference table in Atlantis. Teyla had taken up one of the pots and regarded it seriously, "this is good work Colonel and quite old as well. They are honoring us by sharing their history."

Evan had bent closer to the misshapen pot trying to see it with an artists eye. "Are those Stargate symbols around its top edge", he asked. That had prompted Sheppard to snatch the pot from Teyla's hands and give it serious consideration. "They are Stargate symbols, but they just placed randomly with the same symbol repeated many times. It is likely someone just liked the symbols and used them to decorate their pots. They are still going to end up in the not very useful cupboard". He put the pot down on the table and moved away.

Evan looked at the rest of the pots ,there were 15 in total , and noticed that most seemed smilar. One, smaller and more misshapen than the others caught his eye. He gasped audibly as he looked at it closely. "This one has 7 symbols in a line and all of them are different."

John Sheppard came close enough to look over his shoulder. "There is no way that is a valid stargate address", he stated firmly. Rodney Mc Kay looked intrigued, "why don't we check the ancient data base and see if we can find that address".

That led them all out of the conference room and into the main command area. Elizabeth Weir saw them all coming and came over to see what they were doing.

While he held the offending pot, Colonel Sheppard and McKay checked the database. "Nope, its not in there", Mc Kay stated.

"So its just a pretty pattern someone liked", John Sheppard stated. Evan, had a strange feeling about this though and found himself asking, "can we dial this address, just to see if we get a lock. Not every planet out there with a stargate is in the ancient database".

Now Rodney McKay gave him a look that told him he was being stupid to think someone had left a stargate address on a piece of shabby pottery. Elizabeth Weir could also feel the mystery in the air, sure it was not very likely this was a valid gate address but why not try and find out.

"Alright dial it", she stated. "I'll make a bet that we are going to get a big fat zip", Sheppard stated. "I bet we don't and if I win can I lead the mission to investigate the planet", Lorne asked. Sheppard gave him a look and for a minute he wondered if he had crossed some invisible line he had not seen. Colonel Sheppard had so far proved to be one of the most easy going commanding officers he had ever served under. He had started by giving the idea of a bet and Lorne was just going along. Colonel Sheppard finally smiled at him, "alright, I'll take your bet. If you lose I am going to think of something particularly painful for you to do for a couple of weeks", he retorted. Ouch thought Lorne, he knew Sheppard meant every word and would find the worst task imaginable.

Ronon looked vaguely sorry for him and Mc Kay just grunted. Elizabeth had a twinkle in her eye as she regarded Lorne and Sheppard. She felt like the boys were playing and it was one of those moments you did not squash because most of the time the Pegasus galaxy was throwing something terrible their way.

The gate began to dial and Evan held his breath for the entire dialing sequence. When the words, "we have a lock", were stated he knew he was about to embark upon another adventure.

Of course they had to check the planet out first with the robot, just in case it was a wraith hideout .

He watched the ungainly machine go through the gate and soon pictures were coming back from the other side. It looked all dark ' it must be night there", Rodney surmised. "I don't think so, I can see some light, Evan told him. It was only a dim light, like it was struggling to get through something .The machine moved again and Evan could see the source of the darkness, a massive tree that had a girth that at least 15 men could get around. It was not the only tree that size either.

"It's a forest planet", McKay stated unnecessarily," and look at the size of those things". They went up and up, disappearing out of the view of the machine. "Well the air is breathable, so you could check it out on foot. Unfortuntely you are not going to be able to get a jumper through that gate, those trees are simply too massive", Elizabeth stated.

"Well I guess you have a go then Major Lorne, though I would like to come along, just for the scenery", John Sheppard told him. He had that curious look now. Evan saw that look mirrored on the rest of the team. This time he'd get to go on an "a team' mission rather than getting a lesser mission.

They prepared everything they thought they'd need and were soon on their way through the gate.

That giant tree almost directly in front of them seemed more massive than it had on the screen. Looking up he could not see the top of it or any of the thousands of other trees that surrounded the area. Densely packed, they made the ground around them seem rather oppressive and almost claustrophobic . He had this feeling of being small and insignificant .

McKay looked up nervously trying to see through the branches , "how do we know there isn't anything alive up there waiting to spring down upon us". He had memories of predator and other horror movies going through his mind. This planet certainly had a horror movie atmosphere, dark and most definitely creepy.

"Lorne took out his life signs detector and pointed it upward. "Well it does not detect anything up there", he stated. "Yeah well maybe its not human", McKay stated. "Perhaps its got good hearing and is going to eat you first", Ronan stated with a scowl at McKay. He was not even close to his definition of brave, at any time. "Shh, both of you", Sheppard ordered them, "I am getting a life sign, its not from up in the trees though, its just on the verge of detectable range, a few miles away".

He noted that life sign was not moving. They would have to check it out. John turned to Evan, "since it is your mission Major, you can take point".

Evan got a thrill out of telling everyone to "move out". Their progress was slow as the massive trunks had to be navigated around and the ground beneath their feet was damp and at times slippery. Browish moss grew in abundance down at root level and it too was large. They had their weapons lights on so that they could avoid any hazards not seen in the semi darkness. It just gave the ground around them an even more spooky feel.

Finally after almost 2 hours of slogging they made it too a 100 metres from the life sign.

All Evan could see was more trees and Algae. Some of that algae he noted was pale almost skin coloured. "Hold on a minute, that is skin", he said out loud as he moved forward to the hand that was rising out of a mass of algae.

He bent down and looked closer, and could finally make out an arm then upward from that the rest of the upper body. The man's head was cushioned by another mass of moss. At first Evan thought his face was obscured, then he realized he was lying face down and that brown moss almost swum over his head.

"I can see blood", McKay stated as he stood on the other side and looked down at the man's head. Some of that blood was dried but a stream of fresher blood oozed down the face and dripped into the moss. The mass seemed to embrace the blood, circling it and becoming lighter colour where the edges touched the blood. It was possible McKay decided that it was carnivorous. That would be a way for the moss and the trees that it grew upon to obtain nutrients, though the thought made him shudder. This injured man could be slowly consumed.

John Sheppard, kept one eye on the life sign detector as he approached the injured man. He was conscious of the fact this could be a trap to lure in helpful but unsuspecting travelers. The detector though still only read the one life sign.

"Where is he from", Teyla asked as she looked around. "Well there must be a village somewhere, perhaps even deeper in these trees", Ronan stated." Perhaps this guy wandered off and got lost".

"Well wherever he's from he needs our help", Teyla stated. Evan agreed with that and put his hand down along the man's neck line to feel his pulse. His hand hit a chain and he pulled it out. When he jumped back seconds later he found himself hitting into John Sheppard. "What's wrong", the Colonel asked. Evan just pointed . When he followed Evan's finger John Sheppard found himself feeling the same shock Evan Lorne had when he saw what was lying hanging from the man's neck. "Dogtags", he stated in disbelief.

"Let's turn him over carefully", Sheppard requested. As a team they tried to roll the man over. They found though that the moss secured him to the ground with a force they had not expected. Ronon simply used one of his knives to cut the moss away from the man's skin. As he cut the moss leaked a brownish substance that could well be its own blood . Finally enough moss was off the man to be able to turn him over. Evan found himself gasping again, this time with a more profound shock. There was a couple of days growth of whiskers on the mans face, but that did not change its familiarity. "I know him", he spluttered.

"What, how can you know a guy we found in a forest on a planet we have never visited before", Mckay demanded. "I know him from Earth. He was my best friend and also in the airforce. This is Major Donald West. He was the pilot on the Jupiter 2 when it supposedly exploded on the way to Mars 2 years ago", Evan told them.

He was so shocked to find Don not only alive but in the same galaxy. Yet it posed the question of, 'how the hell is that possible", Sheppard said the words for him. "I don't know", Evan replied. "But if he is alive then the others on the Jupiter 2 could be as well".

Sheppard hoped that was true. The others could be further away, out of current range of the detector, but it seemed odd that Major West was here alone. McKay thought of the carnivorous moss again and shuddered once more.

"This moss looks like it might be a type of carnivous plant that has a symbiotic relationship with those large trees. It feeds off anything dead, or nearly dead and both types of plants get the benefits. Thus it is possible the others are already dead and have been consumed", he told Sheppard.

It was not a nice way to go John decided. Of course Rodney may not be correct as there were no traces of bones and he doubted the moss could consume those. He made a decision on how to proceed. "Alright I am going to take Teyla and Ronon and conduct a search. Lorne, I know this is supposed to be your mission, but I think it is better if you go back with Major West. He's going to need to see a familiar face when he wakes up", Sheppard instructed.

Lorne, agreed with that assessment.

They put together the stretcher they carried on each mission and gently lifted Don onto its surface. Pieces of moss still clung to his body but they would leave that for the science team at Atlantis to analyze.

Evan with Rodney's help, lifted the stretcher and made their way back to the gate. Sheppard dialed Altlantis and gave Dr Weir a brief summary of what had occurred.

Then Evan was stepping through the gate, taking Don back into the fold of the military.

Dr Carson Beckett was waiting for his patient on the other side. "I don' t have the opportunity to treat many dead people", he stated with a look at the Major. Then he ordered the stretcher be carried to the infirmry. He was already running his gaze over Major West and assessing any likely problems.

Once in infirmary the staff quickly began to cut away Don's tattered clothing while Carson connected him to the vital signs monitor. Evan was relieved to note that none of the warning lights flashed, Don was not in a life threatening condition.

For the first time Carson seemed to notice him, hovering. "Major why don't you fill in Doctor Weir with any other details she needs to know. I will notify you when I have carried out my assessment."

Evan knew a dismissal when he heard one and slowly walked away.

Beckett did not waste time watching him go. He used tweezers to pull off some of the remaining moss and sent it to be analyzed. Across from him, his team was inserting an IV, which would pump desparately needed fluids into the major.

He gently turned the majors head to one side to enable a better look at the head injury. A razor was making quick work of the Major's stubble revealing a pale bruised face. "So what happened to you major" , Beckett pondered. He was running hs skilled fingers across the Major's head checking for any obvios signs of skull trauma, like depressions.

There was a sizable lump just a few inches away from the bleeding ragged slash that was at least 10 centimetres in length. He noticed that the area by the lump had dirt clinging to its surface. Checking on the Major's pupils, Carson found that one responsed a little slower to light stimuli than the other. "We will need to do a series of skull pictures. I would say he has a mild concussion at least".

One of the other doctors was looking across at Major West's neck, where washing has not diminished the marks across the throat."It looks like he's been grabbed across the neck in a choke hold", she told Carson. Carson looked grim as he knew there was one main candidate for choke holds upon humans.

His eyes darted to the man's chest as he checked for any signs he had been fed upon by the wraith.

xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Lorne sat staring at the walls in the conference room, his mind was filled with memories of the past. He did not hear the doors open or see Dr Weir enter. She had to tap him on his arm to bring his attention back to the fact she wanted to talk to him.

"Sorry", he apologized as he realized she'd been sitting there for awhile. Elizabeth smiled, "there's no need to say sorry Major, it is an amazing moment when you find someone you thought was dead is in fact alive".

"Yes",Evan agreed,"it does raise a lot of questions though". "Questions and problems , Elizabeth acknowledged. "We know the wraith want to know the way to Earth and we have always thought they would have to go through us to get that knowledge. If the others on the Jupiter 2 are still alive then they pose a risk to Earths security".

Evan knew she was right was yet had a few points he had to get clear. "Its been two years since the Jupiter 2 was supposedly destroyed Doctor Weir, so potentially the crew have already been here that long. Yet we have never heard about other earthlings, or the fact the wraith have found the location of our world. There are unpopulated planets out there and the crew could have avoided wraith contact.'

"That is indeed possible, but that does not change the fact the crew is out there and the wraith may learn of their location." Elizabeth shuddered inwardly at the possibility of one of John Robinson's children being held captive by the wraith. She would tell them anything if she was in that position herself.

There was no point dwelling on the worst case scenario though. "We will know more once Major West is conscious and able to answer our questions", she stated. Elizabeth looked at Lorne," there are some others issues there as well, Major West is not aware of the Stargate program and I know this will be of concern to the Colonel. "How much we share with the major may be dependent on how often he has observed alien technology during his time in the Pegasus galaxy."

Lorne had really wanted to share everything with Don but understood that there was a protocol to follow. He doubted that Don would react well to being shut out of the truth. But that was not for him to deal with. Welcome back to the military Don, he said to himself.

After that brief meeting with Doctor Weir Lorne found himself wandering around the corridors of Atlantis while he waited to be told that Colonel Sheppard had arrived back at the base or that Don was regaining consciousness.

It was 5 hours later before he was told to report to the conference room. Sheppard had a slouch to his posture that indicated he was tired. "We did not find any traces of the rest of the crew", his CO reported. "But naturally we could not search the entire planet, so it is possible that the Jupiter 2 is there somewhere."

Well at least he had not found them all dead, Evan refected, though it was still possible that they were.

Elizabeth sighed knowing that at the moment there was very little they could do . The jumpers would not be able to fly through the forest gate to conduct a more thorough search. She supposed that if the crew were there, then most likely they would be safe.

"Carson can you give us a report on the Major's condition", Weir requested . Dr Beckett also looked tired as he leaned forward.

"Overall I would say life has been difficult for the Major in recent times. He looks like he has lost weight and condition and the cause would most likely be not getting adequate food and water".

"I have pumped some nutrients through his IV to help combat this. As for more recent problems he has a mild concussion, that in my opinion was most likely caused by being hit by a tree branch or other type of natural wooden object, soil around the wound drew me to this conclusion. That along with the bruising upon his neck that suggests he may have been involve in an altercation".

So even in the Pegausus Galaxy Don had found someone to disagree with, Evan thought. From the looks on the others faces he knew they were thinking there were very pale and scary prime candidates for the injuries. '"They injuries are not wraith related and it looks like the Major did not retaliate in any manner. Perhaps he was caught by surprise by some local inhabitants", Carson reassured them.

He continued with his summary. "The head injury has left some swelling that may cause some issues with recent memory recollection".  
"As for the moss that covered the Major's body, although it is carnivorous, it only feeds on the liquids caused by the decaying process in a dead body, thus it has not harmed the Major in any way. Overall the Major will make a full recovery. His exhausted state is the most likely cause of his prolonged state of unconsciousness. Though I do expect him to awaken within the next hour or two".

"Thank you Carson", Elizabeth said with a smile. She leaned back in her chair," his story is going to be interesting. I don't think he's likely to know that he has gone so far from Earth."

"Indeed, I have been trying to think of how it can be possible. One guess is that there could have been a random wormhole that sucked them in and spat them out in this galaxy, though the statistical probability of that one is off the charts", Rodney stated. Of course things like that did happen.

A beep from the communications console interrupted any further thoughts and Doctor Beckett was informed that Major West was regaining consciousness. "Ah he's ahead of schedule", he looked at all the keen faces around the table. "I think it may be better if just Major Lorne comes to the infirmary at this stage. Seeing his face will help me assess any more longer term memory issues".

Elizabeth held back her curiousity. "Will the Major be able to come here for a debriefing or will we all have to go to him". Carson did not fancy a whole deputation in his doman. "I think it would be alright for him to come here. He's going to feel a little shaky so, the first debriefing may be a short one", he warned.

Without further discussion he lead Major Lorne out of the conference room and to infirmary.

The first thing Lorne heard was the soft moans as Don moved his head around. It was evident from the fluttering of his eyes that he was trying to awaken. He sat beside him on the bed, but did not speak as he wanted to let Don take his time to awaken fully.

Major Donald West could feel something soft beneath his back, it felt like a bed. His first thought was that he was back in his cabin on board the Jupiter. He could heard soft beeping from machinery nearby and if he strained somewhat, some low murmuring that did not sound like it came from anyone he knew.

Well there really was only one way to find out where he was. So he forced his eyes open. Above his head was a drab ceiling,which really told him nothing. So he carefully moved his aching head a little.

There sitting beside him was a man, who turned toward him, staring him in the eye. Surely not, thought Don that was impossible, he just stared. Evan stared back, still not saying anything, he was beinning to feel concerned that Don did not know who he was.

Okay, thought Don staring was not achieving anything. He opened his mouth and formed the words of a name , "Evan, is that you", his voice came out croaky.

Evan Lorne found a smile forming on his face, "yes, it is Don", he replied. "You are safe on our base". He did not give any further information, not the fact, that they were not on Earth or even near their galaxy.

Don tried to take it in, he had not expected to ever see his best friend again. Of course now he was safe, they were going to start asking him questions.

"Are the others alive", came a soft accent. Don found another man, looking over at him. He, like Lorne wore the military greens, yet Don knew he was not a soldier. "They were 2 days ago, I think that's how long I was lost in that forest", Don replied.

"My CO Colonel Sheppard did conduct a search, but failed to find anyone", Evan told him. He would have thought that the crew would be searching for the Major, especially since he had been injured. There was something not right here, he decided, but what. Don looked a little strained and pale.

"I am sure that we can help find them", Evan stated, hoping that Don was simply concerned. Don did not reply simply turning his head away from Evan.

He could feel this sensation building within him and it was unpleasant. Nobody likes feeling afraid and it was especially difficult for him to know that the source of his fear, was the fact they would most likely find out the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -The beginning of the end

It was strange that even though he was now safe he still felt like he was lost. Maybe it was because they were as yet not telling him anything, not where he was or why they were here. This place felt and looked strange, it was not like any other base he had seen. As he lay in his bed in the infirmary he could see two guards standing by the door. Since he was the only patient they must be there to watch him. His conclusion was that wherever this was, it was highly classified and he was not part of the loop.

Of course he should be familiar with things like that as most of the work he'd done with the military had been classified. But it made him feel like an outsider. Evan was not here to offer any reassurances and Don supposed that meant he had different orders.

"Here's some clothes Major", Doctor Beckett informed him as he dropped some military greens beside him. Don stared at the uniform, a subtle reminder of who he was an how he was supposed to act.

Carson Beckett saw the doubt in the Major's eyes and felt a stab of sympathy. He'd been away from the military for two years and adjusting back into that life involved more than putting on a uniform.

Drawing the curtains around the bed Carson gave his patient privacy to get changed. It was evident that Major West was in some pain from the pinched look in his face. He had not complained though.

Carson had left an IV lure in his left hand in case he needed further treatment.

"I am ready", Don announced slipping out of the curtains to stand beside the doctor. He felt like the floor was tilting somewhat and his head pounded.

'You may feel a little nauseous ,because of your concussion",Carson told him, "it's also going to feel like you are walking under water for awhile. Just take it slowly Major and remember you are amongst friends". Carson had added that because Major West seemed cautious and closed in on himself. He must wonder where he was and why nobody was in a hurry to offer explanations.

Carson escorted him out of the infirmary and to the conference room, the two guards trailed behind them.

When these giant doors just slid across in a weird manner Don found himself feeling unsettled again.

"Come and have a seat Major and I'll introduce everyone", Doctor Beckett informed him. It was only slightly reassuring that he saw Evan smile at him. Don sat next to his friend and warily regarded the others in the room. He found himself relaxing slightly when he saw anther familiar face. "Doctor Weir", he greeted. Elizabeth smiled." Major West it is truly amazing to see you again". She had attended the Robinson's farewell gathering with Simon and met Major West at that time.

Don smiled slightly. Elizabeth could see both tension and pain in his eyes. She knew it was because any investigation has to dredge through many details and consider many options. Since pilot error was one of them she doubted Don would feel very comfortable about having his abilities questioned.

"I am the leader of this base", Elizabeth told him. They had all removed their Atlantis overcoats and were just wearing their greens. Elizabeth had wanted the shocks to be gradual. "Let me introduce everyone". She pointed to the dark haired man in greens who had not taken his eyes off him since he entered."This is the base's Military leader,Colonel Sheppard", Elizabeth stated. Don stared at the Colonel and John stared back. When the Colonel raised an eyebrow slightly and changed his expression to one of slight disapproval Don remembered he was supposed to say, "good to meet you Sir". Sheppard seemed to relax again then, though he still watched.

"This is Dr McKay head of our science department" , Elizabeth introduced the other man in greens. He seemed to look through him slightly." We have some non military advisers, Teyla and Ronon", Elizabeth pointed to the attractive woman and the tall man with dreadlocks and an intimidating stare. Don just gave him a special look and Ronon found himself feeling surprised. He was used to feeling powerful and making enemies back down just by his manner .Major West had a silent challenge in his gaze ,one that was slightly offputting. He had a feeling this Major could prove to be trouble and from the way Sheppard looked at him, he must think the same.

Don shifted restlessly ,feeling the weight of their gaze upon him. It made his head throb.

Elizabeth was conscious of the shift in atmosphere in the room, a subtle increase in tension. She decided put their newest arrival at ease . "Major West, this must all seem unsettling and we will get to where you are and how we found you in time. Our first consideration is with the safety of the remainder of your crew. Dr Beckett says you last saw them two days ago",Elizabeth prompted

Don took up the glass of water that rested to his left and sipped it slowly, it was heavenly."Yes, that's right" , he stated. "We had been finding survival tough going and had landed upon that forest planet thinking it would provide excellent sources of food and water. It seemed we were mistaken and we could only find small amounts. Our efforts had become more desparate and daring and I had ranged out a lot further than I initially intended to go". He frowned," I remember feeling tired and wary, as I pushed my way around the trees". "Then…", he broke off, and winced. When he tried to recall what had happened next all he got was a big gap in his memory. He touched his head feeling the long gash that ran along its surface. Something had obviously caused that injury…. It hovered at the back of his memory, and it felt unpleasant, like something that would cause him more than just physical pain. Yet he could not grasp the memory firmly as his mind rebelled. He winced and felt the pain flair. It was a guilty relief to say,"I don't remember what happened".

Elizabeth nodded, Carson had warned them there may be gaps in his memory and the actually moment his injuries had been caused seemed to be one of them. The horrible thought that one of the other crewmembers had done this circled into her mind.

If that had happened it may be that Don did remember but had consciously suppressed that memory.

Jumping straight in and trying to prod the memory may cause him to shut down completely on them. So Elizabeth did not question further about that incident, just proceeding on with gathering other information. She knew the others may make the same conclusions and hoped they proceeded carefully when they began to question the Major.

For now it was an easier question,"where did you land the Jupiter 2",she asked. Don asked for some paper and a pen then drew a circle on a section of the paper, with coordinates. "There is a flat portion here that extends a few miles '.

"So you walked through the forest for two days without food and water", Ronan asked. Don frowned, "I did have a pack with me, it must have gotten lost somewhere".

"We did do a search of the area where we found you and saw no sign of anyone else. Our search did not range out as far as two days however, so it is possible your crew returned to the ship", Sheppard stated. He could ony think that they had done that to get more supplies to enable them to widen their search for Major West. Surely they would not contemplate just leaving him. Though it was obvious something had happened and if there was no other life on that planet that could have caused the Major's injuries then they had to suspect the crew.

"How long were you on that planet", Elizabeth asked. "About six months now. It seems like a long time but we had hardly explored much of that forest as the terrain was difficult", Don stated. He found his eyes closing slightly then reopening as wariness took hold.

Elizabeth decided she would contact the Daedulus and have them search for the ship and crew. She sent out a note to the Command centre asking them to contact the ship and search the coordinates given by Major West. She hoped they managed to find the crew.

"Did you see anyone else during your time on the planet", Ronan asked. He too had been thinking of tensions amongst the crew. "No", Don said quietly, then paused and said, "well maybe, we could never be sure. There were times when we saw smoke, yet when we investigated further we found no one. Perhaps there was another ship somewhere that we never saw ".

John wondered if people had been coming and going through the stargate. Perhaps the planet was just a waypoint for people. Major West had said nothing about witnessing the gate in action though and he was sure something like that would be memorable enough to comment upon.

"So if others were nearby they could be responsible for causing your injuries", Sheppard stated. He wondered if the forest planet might be more dangerous than they had first anticipated. He was finding it difficult to read Major West, his face revealed nothing much beyond shock at this stage.

Don strained to remember," I don't recall seeing any other signs of life on that day, and nobody has ever tried to approach us before". He sensed they were searching for the cause of his injuries. Doctor Beckett had told him he had choke marks upon his neck. When he thought deeply about their questioning so far then he could see that perhaps he was leading them to suspect the Robinsons."None of the Robinsons would hurt me", he hurriedly told them.

"But you don't know what happened", Sheppard prodded. Don could feel himself flaring under the mans gaze, "I know they would never hurt me and since I have been aquainted with them for over two years I'd say my assessment is 100 percent accurate", he retorted. Don only realized that he'd left the sir off the end of that sentence when the Colonel's glare came back. He simply stared at the Colonel and made no move to correct his mistake.

Elizabeth could sense that tensions had just gotten higher again. Don was giving John Sheppard a little bit of attitude and he could see that John did not like it at all. She guessed he now knew what it felt like to be only the receiving end of a clash of wills. John had his own reputation of pushing his luck with Command officers and it must feel strange to see himself reflected in Major Donald West.

"Relax Don", Elizabeth told the Jupiter's pilot, "nobody is making accusations. We just want to know if the rest of the crew is safe, or likely to be injured in the same manner".

Don tried to relax but his head was just pounding more when he tried remember. Teyla felt a wave of sympathy rise up. "It is obvious you are in pain, do you need a moments rest", she asked.

On his left Evan nodded support of that idea. Don though found himself carefully shaking his head. "No, I need to remember what happened. Perhaps if I go back to the very beginning and recall everything that has occurred on our journey I will also remember more recent events", Don stated. It was a way to stall the inevitable Don thought.

It was a good plan as Elizabeth had wanted to find out more about how the Jupiter 2 ended up in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Proceed then Major", she told Don.

Xxxxx

Mission Control, Earth

It seemed like we had gone through endless checks and that years had gone by before finally they had gotten just minutes away from launch. Of course it was just a feeling generated by the amount of work everyone had put into the project. Don was escorting John Robinson to his cryo pod. The professors eyes reflected his excitement that the moment had finally happened. "It's time to put everything into your capable hands Major West, I am sure you will proceed in a professional manner". Don knew John was talking about more than the ship as he shook the man's hand. "She will be in the best hands sir", he stated firmly.

The professor stepped into his pod, "see you soon Major", he stated. Don watched as the freezing process took hold. He looked over to where almost all of the rest of the crew were frozen before turning to greet the only one who remained out of the pod, Judy.

He found himself smiling as he looked into her eyes. "Well that is one of the more unique ways of getting over protective parents out of the way", Don stated as he nodded toward the pods. Eerily John Robinson's eyes had remained open and he seemed to be staring at him. Don moved Judy to one side.

He knew Professor Robinson had probably asked about him and heard some unsavory things about his reputation with women. It was true that he seemed to only date one girl for a short period before moving onto the next one. He vowed though that things would be not be the same with Judy. She was different to all of the girls he had dated before. Sometimes he felt nervous around her and it took him awhile to figure out that it was because he was seriously interested in a longterm relationship with her. So far though her parents had always been there ,watching him with a gaze that told him he had better watch out if he treated Judy the wrong way.

Over the months of working up to this launch moment he had gotten to know John Robinson better and that had helped him get this moment with Judy.

He could see a trace of nerves in her gaze as he reached over to remove strands of hair from her cheeks. His fingers lingered on her face gently. Then he pulled her toward him and kissed her tenderly.

Judy had been surprised at first then melted into his arms. They stayed like that for a long moment until Don pulled himself back. He could see she was surprised at that. Don found himself feeling nervous now and almost awkward. Judy provoked such intense feelings within him that he almost felt like running away. What was developing between them promised to be very good and he had to be careful not to ruin it for both of them.

So he stepped back and took Judy's hand leading her to her own pod. It would be many months before he got to hold her again. "I will see you soon Judy", he told her. She lifted her hand to trace his face then. There was tenderness in her gaze as she replied, I will see you soon Don".

He quickly pushed the button on her pod before his self restraint failed him and watched as the freezing process took hold. Then he walked away to begin his final check. Through the ship he walked , gazing at each piece of equipment to make sure it was secure. He checked the robot, noting that its control module had been secured in a different location, it was an extra precaution to ensure the machine could not accidently activate.

Finally he came to their specially installed interstellar drive. John and Will Robinson had spent long periods making sure that it was programmed correctly. Once the ship was out of the Earth's gravity the drive would activate sending the ship into a hyper speed phase that would shorten their trip.

He did not have to do anything with the drive just making sure it was currently in its idle state. He ran his fingers softly over the outer casing and smiled, he was about to become part of history. His role in this was to fly the ship out into space then seal himself into the last pod. It was only after that that the drive would activate.

Taking another long look around Don felt himself shiver.

"Are you feeling alright Major", Doctor Beckett's voice drew him back to the room. He could see his face in the mirrored surface of the table, it was not the flushed tone he'd expected from the recollection of his farewall to Judy. Of course he had not said what happened out loud, just reporting, 'I escorted the family to their pods. That simple statement should not have caused the cold feeling within him.

It was almost as if there was something on the edge of his memory, that was causing pain. He could have changed the outcome somehow.

Don shied away from that thought, pulling his hand away from Beckett's. "I can continue", he stated as he stared into a room filled with concerned faces.

"Mission Control this is the Jupiter 2, all final checks complete, ready to proceed with launch". Don had strapped himself into his control chair and could feel the adrendaline rush upon him as he readied for the launch.

"Jupiter 2, you have clearance to depart. Good luck"

Don restrained the urge to yell out "yeee haaah", as he initiated the launch sequence.

The ship smoothly left the ground behind and Don watched as the sky changed from the blueness dotted with clouds and filled with life to the dark almost forbidding expanse of space.

Since everything had gone smoothly so far it was time for him to let the Jupiter do the rest of the work."Mission Control everything operating as expected, iniating final phase now".

He floated across the ship to his pod listening to the final statement from Earth as he went. "Acknowledged Major we will expect to hear from you in 6 months". The ship would send back reports on its status and position, while he was in status, just to reassure Earth everything was stll functioning normally.

Now he felt nervous as he looked at the pod. It seemed unnatural to not know what was happening. Somehow doing this was wrong as he was giving up the ability to monitor things and ensure everything went well over the next six months. But he had agreed. So he took a breath and stepped inside. The pod sealed behind him and he felt a coldness overcome him that pulled him toward sleep.

Don took another sip of the water, so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The hard part was approaching though.

"My next sensation was disorientation as I fell from my pod to land upon the floor. The ship seemed to be on astrange angle and several warning lights were flashing." He had looked over at the other pods noting that everyone else was still asleep. There must be something wrong or else he would not have been awakened.

Don drifted over to the console trying to ascertain the exact cause of the emergency. "Mission Control, this is Major West I have been awakened due to some type of problem and are trying to find the cause", Don remembered that moment well. All he had gotten was static. When he looked at the instruments that would decare their position, they made no sense. So he looked out of the window. It only took him a few minutes to find out that they were way off course.

Quickly he made his way down to where the drive was located. A malfunction had to be the reason he had been awakened.

He looked at the drive noting that the lights were all flashing on and off erractically. Moving closer, he was about to open one of the panels when a hand shot out ,latched around his ankle and pulled him off balance.

Don found himself falling downward where a shrew like man lay , moaning ,"the pain, the pain", while pointing a gun at him.

The pain in his head flared for an intense moment and the conference room seemed to fade away for a second. When he opened his eyes again he was lying on the floor with Doctor Beckett beside him.

"We are going to take you back to the infirmary", the doctor told him. Don reached out and held onto his wrist tightly, "I know what happened to the Jupiter, it was sabotage caused by a stowaway named Dr Zachary Smith".

Don sat up noting that others were all looking at him."Dr Smith had sneaked aboard before launch with the intention of damaging the drive enough that would be unable to proceed further than the moon". Something went wrong and he got trapped on board".

Dr Mckay, leaned forward, "did he say what components he altered".

Don closed his eyes again thinking back. "Who the hell are you", he growled as he boldly stared at the man and did not flinch in the slightest as the gun poked him.

'Doctor Zachary Smith "the man retorted, making sure he jabbed hard with the gun. Though it did not seem to give the expected reaction. "What did you do", Don yelled as he pushed the weapon to one side. Forcefully. He was confident that this man would not harm the only person that was in a position to help. "Nothing I swear, the bloody thing gave me a jolt when I tried to touch it",Doctor Smith replied sourly with a glare at the drive. "Come on you must have done something, we are off course and out of control". The floor shifted again when he said that and Don found himself sliding downward. He made a grab for the nearest fixed object , which was the edge of a table leg. His hand latched on tight only to nearly be jolted off forcefully as Smith grabbed onto his leg. "Are you trying to kill both of us", Don yelled.

"No, I want you to fix this, get me out of here and back to Earth", Smith demanded waving the weapon again. At that moment an alarm sounded and Don loked over at the Robinsons pods. "The pods are failing ,if I don't help the Robinsons they will die", he told Smith.

The man just shrugged slowly , "I don't care", he said flatly with a cruel gleam in his eyes. "You are the pilot so, you can save the ship", he meant save me, Don knew. "You are a bloody lowlife", he stormed. Smith just shrugged again, "I don't care what you think of me either Major, now save us and may be if you do it fast enough you'll have time to rescue the Robinsons as well".

Don just stared at him, "it seems the cause of the malfunction is the drive and I do not have the expertise to fix that. He nodded over to the Robinsons, "they do Smith, so if you want to live and I am guessing you do, let me help them". Don held his ground still staring the at the weapon pointed at his head.

"Very well Major, you can save them. For your sake I hope you are not lying because if you are I am going to shoot you first", Smith replied making sure to hold the weapon against the Majors temple just for a second.

Don looked at the expressions of those around the table, a mixture of horror and pity. "So who is this Dr Smith ", Sheppard wanted to know," is it even his real name, Smith is often the choice of someone who wants to hide '.

"Yeah well I agree Sir, but I actually think it is his real name and he's proud of the fact",Don replied.

"You said is" Elizabeth stated, 'are you saying this doctor Smith was still alive when you last saw the crew". "Oh yes, Don replied, "he's very much one of the family now", he stated scornfully.

"He tried to kill all of you", Ronon remarked. "Yes, and that was not the only time either", Don replied. Then he felt himself go pale as he rubbed the marks around his neck.

"Did he cause your injuries", Elizabeth asked.

Don remembered looking up into Smith's blue eyes as the man 's hands tightened on his neck. Strangely those eyes looked filled with sorrow instead of victory. "Do it Smith", he remembered choking out.

Why would he say that, why would he give Zachary Smith permission to kill him.

"I don't know, maybe", was all he said to Elizabeth Weir.

It was a strange answer and Elizabeth could see that Don was struggling to stay alert.

When the doors behind her opened and a messager came thought to say Colonel Caldwell aboard the Daedulus wanted to speak with her it was a relief to say,' lets take a break".

She left Major West in Beckett's capable hands and went to the nearest viewscreen.

Stephen Calwell looked pensive as she stared at him. It was a reaction that told her he had not found what they expected.

"You did not find the ship", she asked. For a response the Colonel asked a question, "was Major West sure about the landing coordinates". "Well he has a head injury so I suppose his accuracy may be called into question", Elizabeth told him. Caldwell nodded, "we checked the coordinates, and found this", he showed a picture of large trees covering every inch of the land below, "there is no way that a ship could have landed there".

He swallowed, "so we did assume that the Majors coordinates could be flawed and did a more extensive search. That forest covers 100 percent of he planet, leaving no room for any type of ship to land".

"My conclusion would have to be that your Major's information is not accurate at all", Caldwell told her.

Maybe it was a nice way of saying Major Donald West was lying. He could have thought he would get away with it, that they had no way to check the accuracy of his information. Elizabeth felt that he was definitely holding back and knew the only way to get the truth was to push him even harder. He was going to crack sooner or later and then they would finally know the truth about the fate of the Jupiter 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The mystery deepens

He knew it was not a smart move, that it would only lead to trouble but he had done it anyway.

It had all started because of a sound. Dr Beckett and Evan had escorted him out of the conference room and back through the corridors of this weird base.

Evan promised to get him some real food and his mouth had watered with the prospect. So his friend had once more left him alone with people who should be friendly but just felt like strangers. He had a feeling that things were about to get complicated. Dr Weir had left the conference room suddenly and had not returned when Beckett had hauled him off to the infirmary. As he was escorted down the strange corridors he watched the people around him. They were either avoiding eye contact on purpose or giving him a look that made him feel distinctly cold. Nobody was celebrating finding the rest of the Jupiter's crew and that told him something bad was coming. By the time he got to the infirmary, his head was pounding and he was grateful that Dr Beckett, put him on a bed in the corner , hooked him back up to the IV and set up some privacy screens. When Don requested, "can I have some time alone", the Doctor was not offended just moving off to undertake some work.

Don lay down and closed his eyes trying desparately to feel at ease. But he could not. He tried to shut out the sounds of the infirmary and stretched his senses further. What was that he could hear, it sounded vaguely familiar . Then he realized It was water, the faint sounds of waves. A desire to see that water grew within him. It seemed to be that if he wanted to go somewhere, he needed to ask their permission. Stuff that, his mind told him. He opened his eyes and took a quick look around the room. Beckett wasn't looking his way and neither was anyone else. So he quietly disconnected the IV and slipped out of the infirmary.

He followed the sound until he came to these large doors, as he approached they opened and allowed him to step out onto a balcony .Don saw the beautiful sight of a blue ocean , it took all of his attention. For a moment he just stood there watching as the waves gently rolled to hit against the edges of .."Shit", the word fell out of his mouth as he took a good look around him. It looked like a city, all towering spires and the glint of glass from windows, yet it was like no other city he had ever seen.

"Where the hell am I", he whispered out as he took in the awe inspiring sights around him. He could feel panic rising and turned away from the ocean view. Of course that weird city was in front of him as well . He backed up against the railing feeling overwhelmed. When the door opened in front of him and Colonel Sheppard and Ronon came out onto the balcony Don pushed back against the railing until it was painfully digging into his back.

John Sheppard had been feeling rather unimpressed when Evan had told him Major West had gone from the infirmary. It seemed that the Major had forgotten what being in the military meant. Evan had wanted to be the one to bring him back. John had vetoed that, Major West was under his command, even though it was thankfully temporary, and had to learn to follow his orders. So he had taken Ronon and gone off to give the Major a direct order. When he had found him outside looking directly at the City John had not expected trouble.

"Major go back to the conference room", he ordered. It was only after he had given the order that he looked Major West in the eyes and saw the terror. Then he realized the Major was pushing back against the safety railing as if trying to escape. It was a long way down.

Don honestly did not ignore Colonel Sheppard on purpose, he was just overwhelmed. "Where am I", he demanded. Sheppard did not move closer moving his hands away from his weapon slightly, he now wanted to appear less threatening. His attitude had slipped away as he realized Major West was in panic mode. He needed to calm the agitated man down quickly and get him away from the railing. "Its alright Major, we will explain everything, come back to the conference room", he soothed. Beside him Ronon was silent, taking his lead, he too realized that Major West was dangerously scared, though it was the sight of Atlantis and not of them that had caused the problem.

Don could now feel terror being replaced by anger , there was no possible way this City could be on Earth, it would be too hard to hide. From the glimpses of the things around him, he could only make one conclusion, all of this had been built by aliens.

"Where the hell am I", he yelled. The anger made his head ache and for a moment he felt himself slip backward, further over the railing. In a lightning quick movement Ronon grabbed his wrist and prevented him from falling. Now he felt even more wobbly and did not resist any further when Ronon kept the pressure on his wrist and pulled him along after him.

All the way back he said nothing and would not make eye contact with them. As soon as he was back in the conference room Ronon let go of his wrist. It was then he looked up into the eyes of those who awaited him.

It was Evan's face that told him there was a problem. He was biting his lip and looking rather anxious.

"Sit down Major, we need to tell you something", Colonel Sheppard ordered. Major West just ignored him. "Fine, stand then", Sheppard stated. Donald West was almost looking through them and although the terror was still there, something else was as well.

Doctor Weir cleared her throat, they had decided on how to proceed with questioning the Major. The consensus was that he had contributed to what had happened to the crew in some manner and was now trying to avoid the consequences by making up a story. They had even questioned whether Doctor Smith was real or just an imaginary figure conquered to take the blame. Elizabeth was not sure that Don was deliberately lying, his mind may simply be unprepared to acknowledge the truth. Sheppard had unfortunately broached the theory that the rest of the crew could be dead. It was a horrible possibility they had to consider. For the moment she made no comment upon the fact he had ditched Evan and the security detail , they had more pressing concerns.

Taking a breath Elizabeth began.

"We checked the coordinates you gave us, but the area was not suitable for landing a spacecraft", she stated. Don let that comment wash over him like a wave and said nothing. He now looked directly at them a challenge clear in his gaze. It was obvious they were accusing him of lying and that just made him feel even angrier. He wondered how long he could stand here and say nothing before they got annoyed. It was probably not a wise thing to do, but he no longer cared. He needed answers. So he stood silently while the minutes ticked away.

John Sheppard decided to be more direct at that point as Major West's silence was beginning to annoy him. "What she is saying is that what you have told us cannot be correct. We have checked the whole planet and found there is no possible way you could have landed a space ship there. That forest completely covers the world". He put the image the Daedulus had taken up onto the view screen, to show the Major visual proof. John wondered what was going to happen next. He was sure the Major could not keep silent that much longer.

He was right. Don stared at the photo, then back at them, the rage was coming forth now. "So you are accusing me of lying, you who have hardly been honest with me . This is not a military base, it's a City and it does not look like it was built by humans. Did you really think that if you kept me away from the outside I would not notice. Weirdness is just all around this place . Now you are showing fake photos to me and expecting me to confess to something I have not done. Do you need a scape goat for something and I am the perfect candidate"

Well fuck you". I am not telling you shit". Don felt the heat go out of his rant with the swear words. He was sure he had just gotten himself into a whole lot of trouble. Curiously though nobody had exploded in anger yet, they were now staring silently at him.

Elizabeth had to admit Major West's explosion was a spectacular one as it had effectively altered everything she had intended to say. In fact now she was not sure that their theory was correct.

John had looked had her for a second, it was evident he now wanted to take the lead. She nodded at him. "What do you mean fake photos", John asked. He did not call the Major out about his attitude because he knew what he had said was accurate. They should have told him everything awhile ago. If he had been in the Major's position he probably would have said something worse. The end result though was not an expected one, as now the Major was confusing them.

Don looked him in the eye, not worried about ending up in their version of a jail if he mouthed off at his CO. "Well, the trees are too large for a start". Nobody could get a ship down on that surface" . Why are you showing me these photos ,he stated.

He noted they all traded glances again. It was obvious something unexpected had happened. "What's wrong did I stuff up your carefully orchestrated plan", Don stated firmly. "I am not sorry about that ". I thought I had finally come home and was amongst friends. It still feels like I am lost. I guess I will find out what a cell looks like in this city". Don had no heat left in his words, he now felt tired. He did not even really care if they locked him up.

"We are not putting you in a cell", Elizabeth told him firmly. "That's right, we are not", Sheppard agreed. He nodded at the photo, "that is not fake, it is a picture taken from space of the planet where we found you." I agree that we have not told you everything but we are being honest about this".

Don felt himself go pale as his confusion rose, "I don't understand", he told them. "Neither do we", Elizabeth said gently. "Okay I admit we thought you were not telling us everything, that perhaps something terrible had happened that your mind would not let you remember. We were going to have to get you to tell us everything .Our methods were going to make you feel uncomfortable. I am sorry for that Don. We do want to help you." I believe you are telling us the truth about everything that has happened".

Silence fell in the room then and Elizabeth saw with shock that a small tear was falling from the Major's eyes. She felt a wave of sympathy rise up. He had been missing for two years and must have thought that finally he was safe amonst friends, only to find himself facing accusations

Don finally sunk into a chair, and took a sip of the water that was pushed over to him .He looked at them now to offer explanations.

There was a moments more silence as they thought about his words. That silence seemed more comfortable now. "How long had he been unconscious when we found him on that planet", Teyla asked Carson

"It would have been several hours at least", Beckett replied. "So he does not know what occurred during that time", Teyla remarked.

Elizabeth nodded and so did Sheppard. There was only one explanation for all of this, "The planet where we found you is not the same one on which you landed the Jupiter 2", the Colonel stated.

It meant that someone had carried the unconscious Major through the Stargate and left him. "That can't be right. Why are you making up things like that", Don felt totally confused.

Elizabeth knew they had to tell him about the Stargate now. "There is a way you could have been moved". Let me show you". She rose from the table and Don silently followed her out of the room and into another one. A lot of strange instrumentation was all around him now and the people here were staring at him. But none of that held his attention because his eyes were drawn to the thing in the corner. "You have one of those", he said. So he had seen one before, Sheppard thought.

"Do you know what it is", Elizabeth asked."Don shook his head, "we have seen them before on some of the planets we landed upon. At first Professor Robinson thought it was some type of architectal piece, like a sculpture. Then we found some sort of module with symbols on it, that blew that theory out of the water. It looked like it had a purpose, but we did not know what", Don swallowed as he finished speaking. He had a feeling he was about to find out more.

"Its called a Stargate", Elizabeth told him. "You can travel through it to other worlds. We came through one to get to this City." She looked over at Don and told him the rest. "You are in another galaxy Don, in a City called Atlantis".

Don nodded at that, "I thought we were no longer in our galaxy, as there were no familiar stars or points of reference. No wonder we could never find our way back. "

"We are in the Pegusus Galaxy", McKay told him, and then he added exactly how far away from Earth they were. As yet there was no explanation for how the Jupiter 2 had ended up many galaxies away from its point of origin. It seemed Donald West was probably not conscious for that event either, being frozen at the time it happened. So if he had not lied about Doctor Smith then they needed to find him to seek the answers they needed.

If they could find him, because they now had no idea of the location of the correct planet. First though she had to reasurre Major West that they were on his side. "Dial the forest planet, we will show Major West exactly where we found him", Elizabeth instructed.

Don stood there as the gate was dialed and watched as something formed within the centre of the gate. "It's a wormhole that will take you to that world", Elizabeth told him. She could feel a moment of expectation coming, they would take Don through the Stargate and show him the truth. He would most likely love the adventure aspect.

"Colonel why don't you prepare a team and take the Major for a little trip", Elizabeth stated.

Don had stood there the whole time, again saying nothing ,just staring, he looked at the gate and back at them. "No, I am not going through that thing", he found the words slipping out and they sounded harsh.

Now that was a surprise. Evan was staring. This did not sound like the Don he knew. "Don you have already been through it twice. "It's not going to hurt you ", he told his friend. Don looked at him, "is this what you have really been doing", he asked. "Yes", Evan told him. "We found a gate on Earth many years ago and sent teams through. Lot's of people have been using gate travel since then and they have not suffered any ill effects."

"No",Don repeated backing away again." I do not remember going through the gate and certaintly do not want to do it again". If you order me, I will refuse". You can lock me up for disrespect if you want". He felt like he wanted to run away and even stopped the attitude and added, "please don't make me ". Now everyone in the gate room was staring as well. They had never had anyone as adamant as Donald West about not going through the gate.

It was an odd reaction. Elizabeth found herself frowning. Behind them Major West looked panicked. "It's okay Major no one will force you. I guess the trip is not necessary, the others are not on that forest planet. " "Do you know the coordinates of the right planet Major", Sheppard asked. Don bit his lip," I could find them by following the flight path from the last planet we landed upon, that's all".

"They are on a forest planet and while we can search the ancient database using that description, we may get back more than one result", McKay told them. Of course the other planet might not be listed in the database either, which left them with another problem.

Don seemed a little more at ease now they were not talking about using the stargate. He pulled a large piece of paper closer and drew upon it for several minutes. When he had finished the others found themselves looking at a very good artists impression of a forest planet. "It looked like that, if that helps any", Don told them.

"Yeah it would if we can find a corresponding picture. "We are relative newcomers to this world as well Major and have not explored everywhere. Teyla and Ronon are from this galaxy and have provided us with a lot of information. But their people are not capable of actively exploring this galaxy, it is not like our own Major as it consists of several habitable planets." Elizabeth activated the hologram and let Don look at the ancients map of the Pegasus Galaxy. He went rather pale she noted.

Don could feel his head pounding again, this galaxy was vast and it would take awhile to search. He thought back to what they had told him so far. 'If you took pictures from space, then you must have a ship". They really had covered up a lot he thought

"We have more than one type of ship", Sheppard told him. "The biggest one is the Daedulus, which we could certaintly use, though there are some security concerns."

Like the wraith he thought. It was interesting that Major West had said nothing about encountering them. Was it actually possible they had avoided all wraith contact. They were going to have to tell the Major why they needed to find the Jupiter's crew quickly.

"We are not alone out here, Don", Elizabeth said the words. "There is a very dangerous adversary, that threatens all life, not only here, but back on Earth as well. They have been actively trying to obtain the coordinates to Earth and their measures of obtaining that information are brutal. They are called the wraith".

" We have had to take extreme measures to ensure our own safety. At the moment the enemy think we have blown up this city. Bringing the Daedulus too close now, may cause them to become curious and investigate further", Elizabeht had fear in her voice.

Don said nothing for a minute and then nodded slowly. He did not look that surprised Elizabeth noted. "Have you seen them" , she asked. "Not up close, we encountered evidence of the prescence of something terribly dangerous and have been trying to avoid contact, Don replied with a shiver.

His mouth felt dry. and his heart was beating rapidly. "We did not see any signs of them on our forest planet", he told them.

"Could a small spaceship get through the stargate there", John asked. Don nodded. Then the rest of the crew are not totally safe. The wraith have ships that can travel through the gate as well." Don felt the fear rise at that.

"We need to decide on the safest method to continue the search. One method will be to look in the ancient data base and obtain the addresses of all the worlds with forests. Then we will have to search them all", Elizabeth stated. It would take time and power she reflected. She supposed they could ask the Daedulus for help searching some worlds.

"I am not going through the gate", Don reminded them. That might be a problem, Elizabeth thought.

"We can use the jumpers to explore search some of the closer worlds", Sheppard stated. "You'd be fascinated by them Don, they are amazing craft", Evan told his friend, he hoped that Colonel Sheppard might allow Don to fly one of the jumpers himself. Don looked at him, his eyes reflecting no excitement. Evan supposed that Don may still feel tired and need awhile before he could fly a jumper.

Thinking along the same lines Elizabeth looked at Carson who shook his head. It meant that Don did not have the gene necessary to fly the ships. She would not recommend that he be given the gene therapy either as his general attitude was of concern. If they had not needed his help in locating the others she would recommend that he be put on medical leave and then sent back to Earth as soon as possible. Telling an experienced pilot he could not actually fly their craft was going to be yet another kick in the guts that would make him feel even more uncomfortable.

Elizabeth was thinking about how to broach the subject of the jumpers when Don asked. "Do you have to fly to each planet, can't you just take photos from space like before . The coordinates of the landing site were correct and I could identify plantary differences from a photo", he said. Now it sounded like he did not want to fly as well, which was strange considering he was a specialized pilot.

But he was right, it was probably faster just to look and then move on rather than sending a team to each planet.

"Something else occurs to me", Teyla said. She had been quiet for awhile now. "Who put him on that forest planet", she looked at them, "it was not an accident that we found him".

John Sheppard looked pensive, "no, he said. "Have you been to an Island planet before", he asked. Major West still looked skittish as he shook his head. John sighed inwardly they could not take the Major on any investigation of the Island planet as it meant a trip through the stargate. While he was sure Ronon could knock him out, he did not then want to have to deal with any problems that arose.

"I could return to the Island world and ask questions", Teyla remarked. John wanted to kiss her for a moment, she always thought of the best solutions."The people there are not so different to my own. If someone there did give us that pot as a trade to help us discover Major West then we need to know why."

For the first time Don actually relaxed a little, "thank you", he said to Teyla. She smiled at him.

Don knew he needed to do more to help. He could sense his demenour and attitude was confusing them. Soon they would probably order him back to the infirmary and he'd be spending the rest of his time under medical observation. "All we need is a point of reference", he told them. "If even one of the planets that we landed upon is in your database, or is a world you have visited before then we will have one location. I can then plot the path to the othes planets and finally to the forest world".

"Since we have never had too much trouble there, I am hoping the others will remain safe enough while we search", he stated.

"Good that will give us more than one way of searching", Elizabeth told them." Colonel Sheppard, I think I will keep you here in case we need to use one of the jumpers. "Ronon and a small team can go with Teyla."

Elizabeth beckoned Lorne closer and whispered, "I have a job for you, find out what is wrong with Major West", she stated. Something was, that was evident to all of them. She thought that maybe he had suffered some sort of trauma , that went beyond just the injuries he had suffered when they found him. As he was still tense around them, Evan was the better choice to try and find out the problem. If he could.

Evan looked over at Don who was just staring at the walls. Most of the people in the room were trying not to stare at him. Getting answers from Don meant moving him away from the gaze of others and taking him to somewhere quiet, where he could try and reestablish the easy going friendship they once had. Evan wondered how easy that would be as Don almost seemed like a stranger to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Monsters and men

"Don, where are you, answer me", the voice verged on tears as it continued to call, "please, don't do this, Don". "Hey are you alright in there", Evan's voice snapped him back to reality. It was only then Don realized the water temperature of the shower he was standing under had risen too high. That had been Judy's voice he'd heard in his brief flashback , she had sounded desperate as she called for him. He reached up to wipe the tear that fell from his face . Stepping out from the steaming water Don touched his skin and found that it felt like ice. "No, not now, please", he said rather louder than he had intended. "Don did you say something", Evan asked from outside the door. "Ah just bumped myself a bit", he replied. He knew that whatever he was blocking from his mind was getting closer and it was not pleasant.

The more he focused upon finding the others the closer that memory would get. That thought brought on further chills.

"Don are you sure you are alright in there", Evan was sounding anxious. "Sure", he lied, "I am nearly ready to come out". He hurriedly dried himself then put on the civilian clothing that had been found for him.

Steeling himself mentally he opened the bathroom door and went out into Evan's living area. They had come to his quarters to get away from all the staring personal at the command centre and to give him an opportunity to feel more comfortable.

"Come sit over here", Evan stated, poiniting to a very soft looking chair. Don sat and looked over at his friend . "You are looking better ",Evan told him. Now that was a surprise because he did not feel much better. "I am not sure I feel better," he admitted, " I am concerned about the Robinson's". Evan was going to reach forward and pat Don reassuringly on the knee but noted he tensed as soon as he reached out his hand. That was just another thing about Don's demeanour to put in the 'not quite right' department. "We will find them Don", Evan stated firmly.

"As long as Professor Robinson does not decide to leave that planet", Don stated. "I taught him how to manage lift off and landings some time ago". "Why would they leave Don, Evan asked, "surely they would keep searching for you". "Yeah ,but it would be like I had vanished completely and since it is so difficult to survive on that world they just may decide that leaving is the smartest option", Don stated in a despondent voice. "Then we better find them quickly ", Evan told him as he pulled some large sheets of paper closer. "I guess not many people use that method to create maps any more. It is just one more weird thing about me", Don stated. "Don you are not weird", Evan told him firmly. "After initiating contact with an aggressive race by setting foot through the stargate, we have all had to rethink our zest for adventure. The world would be a much safer place if we had never used the gate. So we are all a little afraid of whats on the other side", Evan told him. "As for the paper method of mapping, nobody on this base could do that like you do".

He managed to get a smile out of Don which for the first time made him seem more like the man he'd known 2 years ago.

"I suppose it is easier to work my way forward from the first planet we landed upon. Maybe we will get lucky and it will be in your data base", Don stated as he began to sketch upon the paper.

He closed his eyes for a moment and cast his mind back to the beginning once again.

Xxxxxxx

Jupiter 2 ten minutes after the 'incident', 2 years ago

Doctor Smith was poking him hard with his gun, "it seems strange to me that you know how to operate the cryo pods and not the drive. I would have thought it was essential for the pilot to know about the drive. So perhaps you are playing a little game with me." Doctor Smith smiled, "I will let you get away with that, for now". "You can bring the children out of cyro first Major", Smith stated. Don was not too sure about that, "why', he demanded. "Well ,so I can be their best friend Major'. You see I know your type, all hot headed anger ,which produces violent tendencies ". Right now you really want to put me out of the air lock". So having the children around will curb those impulses". I am sure that you do not want them to witness anything unpleasant", Smith had a rather nasty grin on his face and poked the gun into his ribs.

"You are a bastard", Don swore. "As I said Major I do not care what you think of me'. Now let me meet these darling children", Smith stood in front of the pods. Don carefully moved forward. The deck was still tilted unnaturally and he had to be careful where he stood. It would be easy to unbalance Doctor Smith but he did not want to risk the weapon going off and damaging either him or any equipment. That could prove to be fatal in either case. He was fighting for all their lives . Slightly blocking Smith's view Don decided to deliberately go against his wishes. It was a dangerous test of just how far Smith was willing to go. He pushed the buttons that would release John from his suspended sleep first.

Smith saw what he was doing a few minutes later and turned red. "So you feel like you do not have to follow my orders Major. Perhaps you think I am not serious. I need you, so unfortunately I cannot shoot you, but let me show you what happens when you do not listen to me". Before Don could react Dr Smith hit him hard across the head with the butt of the gun then followed that with a punch to the stomach. Don found himself falling onto the deck with his head swimming and cramps assailing his gut area. Smith hit a lot harder than his physical size indicated. Smith stood over him and put one foot hard on top to stop him from rising, the gun was held unwavering , pointing at his head. His eyes were red with anger and his voice harsh as he growled, "now Major listen, it will not be you who suffers if you step out of line again, it will be the Robinson children. I will be nice to them and they will never see this side of me, unless you make it necessary for me to act in another way". He stroked his gun along Don's face. "On day Major we will have our reckoning".Now get up".

Don carefully pulled himself up onto the deck again, "and Major, no nasty words to Professor Robinson Major, think about those dear children", Smith told him.

John staggered out of his pod seconds later and immediately took in everything around him. He noted the weasel faced man standing very close to Major West. The Major looked strained and John could swear he saw red marks upon his face, like something or someone had hit him. "Who are you', he demanded of the stranger. "Dr Smith at your service Professor, I unfortunately got trapped on board after conducting some tests on the robot", Smith lied. Don really wanted to say something but held his tongue. He was not sure that Smith would not just shoot John if he caused a scene.

"There were no scheduled tests", John stated calmly as he moved toward Don , brushing lightly past Smith as he went. "Why don't your try that explanation again", John insisted He said it like a general and then surprised them both by pulling out a very familiar gun and pointing it at Smith.

Dr Smith felt in his pocket in shock, feeling emptiness where the weapon had been, how had that happened. Now John Robinson and Major Donald West were in control now. It was time for honesty he knew.

Don stepped forward angrily, wanting a little payback for Smith hitting him. "Step back Major", John insisted, "I will deal with him". Still seething Don ignored John only to have his arm grabbed quite firmly . "If he hurt you, then that is unacceptable, but we do not act in a similar way Major. I said I will deal with him. Now obey my orders", John looked him straight in the eyes. For an moment Don hesitated, wondering what John would do if he refused. The Professors grip on his arm tightened again, "Major, listen to me", he warned. "If either of you are going to disobey, then you endanger the mission and our lives. I would be happy to put both of you in the freezing chambers until you come to your senses".

He meant every word and Don found himself reluctantly backing down, 'fine", he growled, "just don't trust him". "I don't", John whispered as he let him go."Now Smith you were giving us an explanation", John hinted.

Smith swallowed, he had thought Professor Robinson would be easier to deal with than the Major, he had been wrong. "Alright, I admit, I was sent on board to sabotage your voyage. But that drive had a defence system I was not told about, so I could do nothing. I swear I did not cause the current problems", Smith stated firmly and with passion.

He sounded believable Don noted. "Well it seems like we are all in danger together, so lets work to fix things", John said after a steadying breath." We will figure out what to do with you later. "You will come with me to check the drive. Don you can awaken the others then see what you can do about getting some control back", John stated.

Don decided that John had Doctor Smith firmly under his command and hurried to reverse the cyro process on the rest of the pods. He then moved forward to the pilots seat where he tried to get the lurching Jupiter 2 settled. It was like trying to tame a wild horse he noted as the controls fight him with an almost gleeful passion that made him think they were doing this on purpose.

"Major what's going on", Maureen's voice interrupted his efforts. "We have a problem Mrs Robinson and Professor Robinson has gone to check on the drive. Perhaps you and the children could check on the rest of the ship and make sure there are no further issues", Don suggested. "Good idea, Maureen acknowledged, "come along Judy, Penny and Will".

Don felt a soft hand that he knew belonged to Judy press against his shoulder for a second before letting go.

He continued with his efforts to control the ship. Professor Robinson came and sat beside him in the copilots seat about 30 minutes later, he looked pale Don noted. He sat quietly for a moment then reported gravely, "the drive is completely fried. We are going to have to cannibalise parts from other areas of the ship to regain any sort of functionality. It's not something we can do in the air. Don we need to land the ship".

Don turned to stare, "land the ship', he repeated, he gestured out at empty space, "where'. John looked at the navigation console and grimaced, "no fixed point recognisable ", he stated as he stared at the readout. "Yep, we are lost, Don replied," so we cannot just navigate back to where we were. We could be anywhere. So we just keep flying and hope we come across a recognisable planet". It sounded easy and perhaps that was the easy part. Not crashing was the hard part.

John only realised that Don was fighting to keep the Jupiter on an even flight path when he saw the sweat beading his face. It was now up to the skill of Major West to keep them from careering out of control and eventually crashing. He had heard the Major was considered to be one of the best pilots in the air force, they were all about to find out if that was true. "You should tell the others to strap in, this is not going to be a smooth flight", Don told John.

John sent forth the order. "We reactivated the robot and he is watching Doctor Smith for now. Smith is going to have to get used to the fact he is stranded here with us". I hope he does not react to badly to that", John mused.

Don guessed that Smith would react badly.

He returned his concentration to the ship and for hours fought the ships urges to buck like a bronco. John was staring at him worriedly wondering how long he could go on. He could see fatigue creeping into Don's face with every passing minute. "Don't fall asleep", he told his pilot anxiously. John doubted he could control the flight if that happened.

"I won't", Don stated, though he was not to sure how long he would continue to stay awake. His body and mind were screaming loudly at him and it was only a matter of time before he could not longer go on. It took every ounce of his concentration to make alterations to the flight every time a system started to fail and that was happening more often now. Already there were red lights flashing from several major systems. It was an actual miracle they were still in the air, though he did not say that to John Robinson.

His eyes were flickering an hour later and nearly shut, when John excitedly proclaimed, "the sensors are detecting a planet". "Which one is it", Don asked. It had to be one of Earth's solar systems outer worlds he decided.

But as they drew closer he became more confused, this planet did not resemble any in their solar system. In fact it had many traits that were unknown to their familiar planets. "It has an atmosphere and breathable air". "Bloody hell, where are we", Don swore.

"We can't be in our solar system', John replied, "unless Earth's governments are covering up a secret this big". Still I don't see how that is possible'.

"Well we will get a closer look at that planet soon, prepare for landing", Don told them all.

He gritted his teeth and tried to coax his body and mind into staying alert enough to get them all through the rough ride that was entering a planets atmosphere. It was hard .

As they drew closer to the world they could all clearly see that there were barely any water sources, with what looked like desert covering nearly all of the surface. It was not a very hospitable world. They had no choice though, as more lights were showing. Don knew that within a couple of hours the ship would fail totally and they would all die. With the planet a few hours away he was fighting against the clock.

Still he said nothing continuing to concentrate on preventing a mid air explosion. John knew the were in serious trouble and willed everything to hold together long enough to land.

It worked as they touched down a few hours later with the Jupiter gently kissing the surface before the landing struts came down to plant the legs firmly into the ground.

Don found himself slumping forward as soon as they had touched down. Only the restraints prevented him from falling unconscious onto the floor. He vaguely felt John support him and call for assistance from the others. Then everything faded away as he allowed himself finally to give into exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later...

Don woke up to find himself lying half off his bunk. He felt stiff and sore yet more alert. Sliding himself off, he opened his door and went out to find the others. He expected to see them all at work in the ship. What he did saw had him, for a moment, questioning his clarity of vision. Everyone was outside the ship on the surface of the planet.

He hurried out to join them. John quickly came to his side. "Good to see you awake Major'. Thanks for getting us down safely". He took a breath, "I guess you are wondering why we are all out here". Don nodded. "Well, we have another problem. Doctor Smith was hiding in the food storage cupboards. He had removed the majority of foodstuffs to allow himself enough room. We have only enough to survive about 3 months", John told him.

So fixing the drive was not the most difficult thing, surviving was. He knew it would take longer than three months to return to Earth, if they could find the way. "So we have been searching for plants and wildlife", John explained. "You can join the children, they are just over the rise there." Don looked down at the sand under his feet and across at the landscape which featured even more sand, stretching for miles. Strangely it was not hot though. "We think the temperatures on this planet have changed over the years and now it is milder. Hopefully that will mean that plants have begun to grow", John stated.

Don looked around for Smith noting he was over with the robot and looked miserable. "He knows that we won't be going back to Earth any time soon", John stated. "He is much of a prisoner of misfortune as we are and is going to have to help us all survive".

Dr Smith gave him a look that was pain filled, the man really was suffering Don knew. It made him feel slightly better.

Without further thought he started out across the sand searching for the children. Ahead of him was a giant sand hill that stretched upward like a mountain. He climbed it gingerly, finding himself slipping backward as he went. Finally reaching the top he saw that the hill was shaped like a volcano with a crater like hole far down in front of him. Now he was higher he could also see there were several other sandhills exactly the same as this one.

Hearing giggling Don looked over to the far side of the hill. There he saw Will Robinson perched upon a piece of material and sliding down the hill into the crater. Penny and Judy were watching him go.

Seeing him Judy made her way over to his side. She put one hand on his shoulder and he wound his fingers around her hand. "I thought they might as well have some fun", Judy explained. Don knew that she was right, things were dire, but it was nice to take a breath and celebrate the fact they were still alive, any way they wanted.

"We could have a go together", he found himself saying to Judy. She turned to face him and Don pulled her close. Judy was the first to plant her lips firmly against his own. For a moment they were both lost in the joy of holding each other. Then Penny's piercing scream brought them back to reality.

Don looked down into the crater of the dune. He could see the sand rising up just a short distance from where Will lay at the bottom of the crater. There was something under there, twisting its way closer to Will.

Without thinking about it, Don ran down the crater toward Will. He could see the thing coming closer. Just as he reached Will a tentacle rose out of the sand. In a desperate move Don grabbed Will in his arms and threw him upward, higher up the dune. "Run', he told him.

With tears leaking down his face Will struggled upward. Don moved after him. He was heavier though and found himself sinking into the sand. The tentacle was now twisting about in the air as if trying to see where he had gone. Don noted that Will was making good progress up the sides of the dune. Penny and Judy were reaching down trying to grab hold of him. Behind him thankfully the tentacle had stopped moving. He was safe.

Twenty seconds later though that changed when another tentacle came out of the ground in front of him, snaked around his ankle and pulled him off his feet. Then it began to drag him backward toward the lowest end of the crater. Penny, Will and Judy started to yell, their fear now at fever pitch.

Don tried to plant his hands into the sand and stop himself but there was nothing to get a grip upon. He felt something pinch his ankle and a stinging sensation build up starting at his toes. The warm feeling of blood dripping down his leg made him feel even more afraid. He was sure this was going to end with him being dragged under the sand into the mouth of whatever creature was lurking there.

He looked up and saw someone else looking down on him, Dr Smith, stood there with the robot at his side and did nothing. Don struggled and twisted, he had to get himself free. Using his free foot he kicked hard at the tentacle holding his other foot. It did not seem to react, still dragging him backward. So Don twisted his body downward almost totally doubling himself over until his mouth reached near an exposed piece of tentacle. Then he bit it, with all the strength he had.

A piercing scream sounded for a second and the tentacle holding him released it's hold. Don quickly jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could go up the sides of the dune.

He made it too the top a and into the arms of Judy. Then they all turned and ran all the way back to the Jupiter 2.

Will barrelled into his father's arms tears flowing from his eyes. This had all been a grand adventure until he had been grabbed.

John held him close comforting him in his strong arms. "There is a creature living in the middle of the dune, it grabbed Will. Don saved him", Judy told her father. She felt so proud of her boyfriend at that moment and wanted to lock her arms around him and kiss him soundly. Her father's presence stopped her.

John looked over at him and said, "thank you Don". Don tried to smile, to feel good but his leg was still stinging and he was feeling distinctly odd. He felt himself slump in Judy's arms. "Dad", Judy's voice took on a high pitched fearful tone as Don went limp in her arms.

John looked down at the sand beneath Don's feet and saw it was stained in blood. Then he noted that the Major's ankle had swollen to almost twice its normal size. "Get the first aid box, now", he shouted loudly.

Don could feel the world shutting in around him as he struggled to draw in a breath. He knew he was having an allergic reaction to the sting of the creature.

xxxxxxxx

Evan's quarters- Atlantis

"A desert planet with a horrible tentacle monster, that just might be in our data base", Evan told Don. He looked at his friends face, that experience had obviously been a near death one.

"There was a stargate there too, though I did not hear about that until later", Don stated.

He was about to continue with his account when knocking at the door interrupted him.

Evan opened the door to find Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon outside. Teyla had obviously just returned from her mission. "Can you come with us please Majors", Dr Weir requested.

Don and Evan both followed them wondering what was going on. When they headed toward the infirmary Evan noted that Don stopped still in the middle of the corridor. "Why are we going back to the infirmary", Don asked nervously.

Teyla turned to him, "just come Major', she requested. "No", now he was refusing another command. "What's this about", Evan asked. Elizabeth looked at Don who's eyes were down at floor level, he knew of that she was sure. "The people of the Island planet told me that pot is a ceremonial item given to people for a specific purpose", Teyla told them.

She reached over and gently raised Don's chin so he was looking at her. "It tell others about the location of the body of a love one who has succumbed after an illness. That forest planet is a large graveyard."

Don found the tears returning again then. He looked over at Evan, every shocking memory had come flooding back to him after he had remembered about the tentacle creature. "Its true Evan, that creatures sting had some lasting effects. I decided to leave the Jupiter's crew because I felt that I was endangering them by staying."

"Dr Smith was supposed to put me out of my misery, though it seems he failed ", Don admitted. Evan was profoundly shocked, then angry, "don't just give up Don, we have amazing technology here. We may be able to help you".

"I was poisoned nearly two years ago Evan and the effects have been worsening since then. The Robinsons tried everything they could with no positive results. I am still dying, slowly and sometimes painfully", Don confessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Search

Forest Planet- or Treetopia as Penny calls it

John Robinson waited under the shade of a tree with Maureen for the robot to arrive. He was sure todays report would be the same as every other day since Don West had disappeared. The robot had been searching, like they all had, but so far Don had not been found. They had been unprepared for Don leaving them, even though if he thought about it he knew there had been signs. He should have taken more notice.

He remembered that moment on the desert planet when they all thought Don was going to die. His breathing had been laboured as the swelling in his leg increased rapidly before their eyes. Then his face began to swell as well and his breathing had changed dramatically as his face turned blue, he had realised that he was minutes away from death. The children were all sobbing uncontrollably and John had to send them away so that he and Maureen could treat their pilot. Maureen did not hesitate taking the epi pen and shooting it against Don's neck. She did not know whether this earth remedy for anaphalatic shock would work on the poison of an alien creature. Luckily for them it did, Don's breathing only took a few minutes to return to normal and he had regained consciousness.

They left that planet two days later having gathered a small amount of plants and a few rat like animals from within the area around the ship. Nobody made any further moves to go near the dunes again and John could not fault them for that.

Will had helped him return partially functionality to the drive. The damage had not been as severe as he had initially thought as it had effected only one major part . It was as though it had simply given out under the strain of taking them farther than it was ever designed to go. Now they would not fly as fast as before but at least they were able to control the ship.

Don looked the picture of health as he sat in the pilots seat. "Let's hope there are other planets out here, minus scary monsters of course", he had stated. He said it normally, with no sign of nerves. John patted him on the shoulder and went off to write his journal. When he had come back one hour later the ship was on auto pilot and there was no sign of Don.

"I don't think he feels well", Maureen stated worriedly as she came up to sit by him. "He just went off without a word". She decided to check on their pilot. Don had looked rather nervous to see her in his cabin. He was pale she noted and when she touched him his skin felt cold, like he had been in the snow. She did not ask if he felt alright because she could tell he did not, though he was trying hard to hide that fact. She had done some blood tests after he had recovered from the sting of the creature and not found any problems. It was evident though that something was wrong.

She had checked him over again without finding any cause then left him to rest. When he returned to the pilots seat 2 hours later he looked much better.

They saw the planet three hours later, a beautiful word, filled with trees and water. It could almost have been Earth but the landmasses were different. She smiled feeling that perhaps this was a world where they could settle and survive without any problem.

"Can you smell that air", Penny had stated with a grin as she twirled herself around on the grass just moments after they had landed. "Look there are birds as well", she chased after the nearest one, a large sized specimen with bright orange plumage. "Yum chicken", Will teased as he eyed the bird. Penny looked scandalised, "something that beautiful is not for eating", she stated firmly. Maureen smiled, it was nice to hear her youngest two banter. "I am sure this place will have a lot more food sources", she told her them. She noted that Don looked puzzled as he sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?", he asked. John nodded gravely, it smelt like burnt toast. "The smoke is coming from 4 miles in that direction, the robot reported as he pointed one of its floppy arms. "We should check it out", John stated.

He left Maureen and the children at the ship and took Dr Smith and Don with him. They found the cause of the smoke .It was an experience John had never forgotten. Don had come through the trees, his face pale with a look that he could only describe as profound horror. "There were people here", he stated, "just like us". John felt chills assail him as he asked, "what do you mean 'were'". "You had better come and look", Don replied. So he and Smith had followed their pilot to a small campsite. There lying on the ground around them were several bodies. John felt his stomach heave as he looked at them. The people looked old, perhaps in their nineties, yet they had not died from old age. Their bodies looked like any life had been sucked from them and their faces were locked into a permanent look of terror. It was the most horrific thing John had ever seen. "What happened to them", he asked quietly. This little village had a horrible feeling hanging over it now, like nature itself was responding to the effect of violent deaths.

Doctor Smith ignored his question moving forward to enter the small hut that had been made solidly with twisted pieces of branch. He came out eating. Don stared at him in disbelief, "these people have already had their lives taken brutally, now you are violating their homes", he growled. Smith just shrugged seemingly unaffected by the horror around him, "they do not need food, we do",he stated. "Sometimes Major you have to do unpleasant things to survive", he kept eating. "It tastes good by the way, want some", he held a leg of what looked like chicken out to Don. It smelt fantastic but Don turned away refusing to even look Smith in the eye. "What about you Professor, do you want some", Smith asked. "No, and you are not to take anything else. We will take care of these bodies then return to the ship. I have no desire to meet the people that did this", John replied. Don did a quick survey of the small village, making sure they had not overlooked any bodies. Through the trees several miles away he saw a giant ring. He pointed it out to John. "There was one like that on that desert planet, John told him."It was half buried in the sand". "I would say they are some type of decoration that is perhaps common in this solar system." "Why would you have such a big decoration, Don had asked. "It is kind of odd it has a giant hole in the middle". I kind of get the urge to walk through it, just to see what happens". John shook his head, "it may be has some religious significance and you might offend someone if you go near the thing. We have other priorities now Don", John told him, though he was admittedly curious about the giant circle himself.

They had buried the people then moved away rapidly. The could still smell the smoke in the air, the smell of death. This experience would stay with them for awhile and perhaps give them nightmares. John did not even want to contemplate the fact that the same thing might happen to them. He sped up , now almost running , he felt the urge to just get away from here. He did not notice that Don was lagging behind, until he cast one look behind him. Their pilot looked awful. The ship was in sight when Don stumbled and fell to his knees, his breathing had sped up somewhat and he looked pale. "Are you alright", John asked in concern. Don shook his head and John moved forward to take his arm firmly . He almost let go as he felt the coldness of Don's skin. Don was stumbling, obviously struggling to stay on his feet . Doctor Smith watched him soberly but did not offer to help. It took them another 30 agonising minutes to return to the ship.

"We are not staying on this world", John had told the others. "I will give everyone 1 hour to gather what they can then we take off", his tone was firm and he knew that his look was haunted. Maureen did not ask any questions because she could tell something was dreadfully wrong. "Don will you be able to fly the ship", John asked, it did not look like he should be flying but John knew that staying any longer might be a serious mistake. One they may not survive. "I can fly", Don told him.

They lifted off exactly one hour later . Two hours later Don had fallen off the pilots seat onto the floor and started to scream. It was a high pitched sound that spoke of extreme agony. He rolled around on the floor thrashing his arms and legs wildly. John had tried to calm him but could do nothing. In the end he had to use all his strength to hold the Major still while Maureen and Judy administered a sedative.

They had taken Don back to his cabin and Maureen and Dr Smith had given him a full medical examination, with as many scans and tests as they could think to run. All of them had come back negative, according to their instrumentation there was nothing wrong with him.

It had happened again, and again and each time the reaction seemed to get more intense. The screaming was disturbing to hear and even worse to witness. They tried hard to shield the children from what was happening but it did not work, everyone had soon witnessed one of Don's episodes. A atmosphere of distress and hopeless hung over them, they did not know what to do to help. "You need to just leave me somewhere and go on yourself", Don had told him. "No, never, don't even think like that Don. We are going to be there for you, no matter what. Now get some rest". That was his answer 'rest', it was all he could offer. There were times when Don was almost like his normal self with no signs of pain and they cherished those times. They all did wonder though if one day Don's body was going to give up. There were already signs that his mind was beginning to succumb to depression, though John and the others fought hard to keep Don's spirits up. Judy was the best at making him smile. She was always there by his side and it seemed to provide Don with comfort. He watched as the comfort grew to love. Don was fighting it as he did not want to to bring Judy pain. It was a heartbreaking situation that had dissolved most of them to tears. The only one that seems unaffected was Doctor Smith. He just watched and seemingly waited for the end to come. John really wanted to smack him hard for that.

Seeing the Robot approach John pulled his mind back to present time. "Report, he stated softly, he expected that it would be the "no new information statement that they usually got. He was surprised when the robot reported, "I found a blood trail several miles east of here. An analysis revealed the blood belongs to Major West".

John felt himself pale. "So Don did not even take a northerly course, he just planted his pack there to make us think that he had gone that way", Maureen stated. The robot had found the Major's pack 1 day ago and had continued to search in that direction until John had given him different orders. "He's being stupid, hiding from us", John stated angrily. He was not angry at Don though, only himself, they should have helped Don more and not made him feel like he was becoming a liability. "He's naturally upset and scared John. That last reaction he had was severe and medication does very little to help the pain. I just wish we could find someone to help him", Maureen sighed.

John agreed with that. But they had dared not draw too much attention to themselves by searching for other people actively. They had found other evidence of horrific attacks on worlds by something terrible and had kept moving ever since. When they had come to this world, it was the first time in a while that things seemed peaceful. There were no signs of any attacks and Don had only had one mild episode. So they had stayed. This world though did not give up its resources easily and things had proved to be a struggle.

"I daresay the blood trail must have just ended, since you did not bring Don back", John stated to the robot. "That is correct Professor, the trail ended in the middle of the large ring", the Robot reported. "In the middle of the ring", Maureen repeated. "Yes", the robot confirmed. "Had the amount of blood been diminishing ", John asked. 'No, it was the same, it just ended abruptly ", the robot confirmed. John looked thoughtful at that, "it seems strange that the blood trail just disappeared. "There is something a little disturbing about that ring. We should have taken time to study it closely".

"Well, we have had other concerns, like survival", Maureen told him. "Yes but it just seems like the blood is not the only thing that had disappeared, John told her. It was almost like the ring had swallowed Don.

"Don is trying hard not to be found", Maureen stated sadly. "He could have left a false trail". "Yes", John paused, he did not want to say the next bit but felt that after days of fruitless searching it was time to speak his deepest fears." I have considered the fact that he could be dead", he told his wife. Maureen wiped a tear away from her eyes. She admitted that she had started to think that way as well. "I think that is possible, though it would be more likely he would do something to himself than die from his illness. No matter how many times I checked all his tests , his vital signs, every damn thing, indicated he was fine. Yet we have all seen what happens to him. It is obvious that his illness is something unique to this galaxy and that brings all sorts of dread into my mind. What if the children get some illness we can't treat, what if we do. Every day I fear for all of us John", Maureen could not help the tears that fell from her eyes. She just wanted to go home, where life was safer. But it might never happen and that thought could prove to be crippling in the end. John held her tightly. He loved her so much and wanted to desperately grant her wish to go home. But they had never found any point of reference .So far nothing had happened to anyone other than Don. But that'd not mean they were safe.

"So what do we do", John asked. "We cannot survive here much longer John, I think for all our sakes we had better consider leaving this world. Don taught you and Will how to fly the Jupiter because he knew he might not be able to do that himself for much longer. Even though we hate the fact he left us, it was because he cared about us. He wants us to move on." Maureen found the words hard to say because she knew that Judy would not want them to leave. Her daughter was deeply in love with Don and was already devastated by the fact he had walked away from them all.

"I want to give it another day or two. If we have no sign of Don by then we will leave", John stated.

He rubbed his own eyes, "I am sorry Don", he said, "we failed you".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infirmary Atlantis base

Don sat on the edge of the bed ,his eyes on the floor as he finished his own account of the symptoms and effects of his illness. "So you see Doctor Beckett the Robinson's tried everything to help me. They did every frigging test they knew", he stated sourly. "Well I am running them all again, plus several other tests. We have the ancient technology and it just may tell us more ", Beckett stated firmly. He was not giving Don West any option to refuse. Evan stayed close by his side, still feeling shocked. It was hard to take in the fact his best friend was dying. Since the confession he had been wondering about Don's reaction to the Stargate. "Was your refusal to go through the gate about your illness and not actual fear of the gate itself", he asked. Don nodded, "I do not want to put others in danger", he raised his eyes for a moment. "To feel helpless is the worst thing ever". Don sounded despondent.

"Well lets do something about that feeling", Beckett stated firmly. "Lie down on the bed Major I want to get started on the examination", Beckett requested. Don stayed sitting. "For goodness sake son do as you are told", Beckett ordered firmly. Don swallowed nervously his hands reaching to grab hold of the bedsheets and twist them. He slowly lay down."This alien technology, what does it do", he asked. So that was why he was delaying Beckett realised, he probably had horrible visions in his head from watching to many science fiction movies. "The ancients were an advanced race. But they did resemble humans thus many of their medical applications are similar to our own. Admittedly there are still devices we do not know how to use. But you do not need to worry on that account, I am using tested equipment on you", he told Don.

Don stared at the ceiling waiting for the doctor to begin. "So have you had any symptoms while here on the base", Beckett asked. "Yes", Don admitted, "I felt cold, and its not just a feeling but a reaction that affects my whole body". "That was it really". "That was just a mild reaction, those happen frequently."

"A bad reaction, involves those periods of screaming", Beckett confirmed. Don bit his lip, "I was hallucinating at times as well".That had happened on the next world. This one had been stunning with hills that formed almost a perfect circle with a gully beneath. A beautiful lake nestled just below the mountains with a massive waterfall cascading down to the gully. They had found creatures that resembled fish in that lake. what followed was two peaceful weeks where they were flourishing . Then it happened. It came upon him without warning, chills, then screaming that led to violent convulsions. His eyes remained open and ghostly figures danced before him. It felt like death was calling him and after 30 minutes he really wanted to answer.

The Robinsons had never realised he was having hallucinations because he had kept quiet about what he had seen. Beckett could see that the Major was disturbed and guessed it was the visions that had contributed to his decision to leave his crew mates. He gently hooked Don up to the monitors and checked all the readings , all of them were normal. So far nothing indicated that Major West was in fact dying. He noticed that the Major was drawing while he talked, an intricate picture of the world he had described along with coordinates. It obviously gave him something to do, rather than concentrate on the fear, so Beckett did not protest.

Evan found a chair and pulled it alongside the bed. He made himself comfortable and looked like he had no intention of moving. Beckett cast him a glance but did not tell him to leave. "There are still a few unanswered questions about that piece of pottery. Why would someone give it to us, in particular", Evan asked Teyla. "It was obvious from the clothing the Major was wearing when we found him that he was not a local inhabitant of any of the worlds. So that would mean it would be assumed he was a traveller, like you are. So perhaps whoever moved him arranged for the pot to be given to the next traveller that was encountered, which was you Major Lorne."

"Yes, I get that Teyla, but do you think it signifies some sort of connection between, Don's original forest planet and the Island planet", Evan asked. "Nobody there had contact with Major West", Teyla told him. "I did question them extensively Major and believe their answers were truthful".Lorne sighed inwardly, many things still remained unanswered. He handed over Don's drawings to Teyla. "Can you take these to Colonel Sheppard. They may help him locate the others". I want to stay here with Don".

"Of course", Teyla told him. Beckett was placing a lot of instruments on the tray beside the bed. It looked like there were several hours of tests ahead. Evan hoped that Beckett would find out exactly what was causing Don's problems.

xxxxxxx

Teyla found Colonel Sheppard and Rodney having a drink. "We found exactly zip in the database, yet another forest planet the ancients have not visited", John stated sourly. "Well I have these other descriptions for you", Teyla handed him the drawings. Sheppard grimaced at the picture of the alien monster, "another horror the Pegasus galaxy likes to dish up. We have never seen this one, thankfully. "But maybe someone else has", Teyla stated. "It has poisoned Major West and Beckett may be able to help him if he had more information. "Can we search for information on the creature in the data base".

"We can certainly try", John agreed. He took up the other pictures. "Major West has provided enough information on these other worlds that we can also try to get a match".They got up to return to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

Treetopia

Judy Robinson carefully ducked behind a tree as Dr Smith looked over his shoulder. She had been discretely following Dr Smith for hours now. Judy believed that the doctor knew something about Don's disappearance. Of course her father had asked him and he had said that he knew nothing. But he was lying, of that she was almost sure.

Don had decided to leave them, she was sure about that. She had laid next him as he recovered from one bout of screaming that had lasted over 1 hour. "You are going to be alright Don", she told him. Of course if he opened his eyes and looked at her, he'd know her words were empty ones. She wanted him to believe even when she knew deep down that she did not have faith in her own words. "Judy ", when finally opened his eyes to look at her she smiled and bent to kiss him on the lips. His arms came around hers and with an intensity that she had been unprepared he kissed her back. "I love you", he said the words firmly but they had a finality about them that made her pull back. "Why do you say that like its the last time you ever will", she had demanded. "Because I am tired Judy," Don replied sadly. "You did not seem that tired when you kissed me", she told him. A ghost of a smile chased across his face, "if I wasn't tired maybe it would have gone further", Don told her. Judy looked over at the closed cabin door. Here they both were together in his cabin and she was actually in his bed. She bent down and kissed him again, touching him as she did. Just at that moment the door slid open and Doctor Smith walked in holding a syringe. he stared at her leaning over Don. Judy did not move. "Your mother has synthesised a drug from plants found on that last planet, it will help the Major with the pain". Can you go now, so I can treat him", Smith requested. Judy just sat there her arms still around Don's neck.

"Judy the injection will just make me sleepy", Don told her. "Can you just let Doctor Smith do his thing. I want to sleep, not talk". Judy lingered a moment longer kissing him before getting up to leave his cabin. She had lingered outside his door for a moment and had sworn she had heard Don talking to Smith. Her reaction was to take the door handle firmly in her grasp and try to reenter Don's cabin. But her father called her away and she never found out what Don and Dr Smith were talking about. He had disappeared not long after that.

What had Smith said to him, she was sure it had contributed to his decision to leave. Maybe Smith had even helped him. He might know where Don was right now. She kept on following him silently unaware that Will and Penny were following her.

They were already miles away from camp. Judy did not care if her legs were tired she would walk across the whole planet . Smith stopped ahead right in front of the large ring.

He sat on a large tree branch and seemed to be waiting. Judy watched. Suddenly a strange sound filled the air and the empty space in the middle of the ring filled with what looked like mist. A few minutes later a man walked through that mist to stand before Dr Smith. Smith did not notice that the mist stayed within the gate, unlike other times this had happened.

"You are late", Smith stated. The man shrugged and offered Smith a round fruit. He took it up, crunching through its soft surface gleefully. No wonder he looked content these days, he was being fed . "I took care of your problem and left the man on a world far from here. He may have already died peacefully", the man stated.

That comment bought a sharp swift anger upon Judy. Without thinking clearly she charged through the trees to confront Smith. "So you were involved in Don going missing. Where is he", she demanded. Her attention was solely focused on Smith and she did not see the other man looking her up and down. 'So you have been keeping this beauty to yourself", the man stated. He moved forward and grabbed Judy. Judy tried to squirm away. Dr Smith grabbed them both. They struggled . Will and Penny came charging out of the trees intending on helping their sister. The man saw them coming and pulled Judy and Smith into the still active gate. Before Will and Penny could reach the mist the gate shut off leaving no trace of the others. Will and Penny stood alone in the empty circle wondering how they were going to tell their parents this piece of awful news.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- challenging conditions

Will Robinson stared at his father with shock. He was his hero, the man who could do anything. Except he could not get his sister back. His father was on his knees in front of the large ring and it looked like he was actually crying. If he turned to look at his mother he would see the pale face and red eyes that spoke of extreme loss. He wanted to solve everything for them , to use the brilliance of his mind to find a way to reactivate the circle. Everyone had told him, since about the age of two how smart he was. He could design many things, creating something out of the junk others disregarded. You can't do this though, his mind told him rather cruelly. Unfortunately it was true.

The robot was looking at the small raised podium that stood in front of the ring. "This must be the activation device", it rumbled. The symbols here match those around the ring. I believe a certain combination of symbols would reactivate this gate. However I have computed that there are infinite possible combinations therefore the odds of finding the right one are", the robot slumped as his mother pulled its power pack. "Don't tell us the odds", she said angrily. She felt like part of her life had just been sucked away. She looked over to where her husband still rested on his knees. Not long ago she had proposed leaving this world. To do so now would mean abandoning any hope of retreiving her eldest child. "There has to be a way', she stated. Will moved over and put his hand into hers. "If it is a gate then it opens both ways. Maybe Judy will find a way back ', he stated.

That was probably the only thing they could hope for.

Xxxxxxx

Judy found herself walking into sudden darkness. The strange man still had his arm firmly locked around her tightly. Smith was on his other side also held firmly. She pulled away and ran. Her legs pumped hard as she tried to get as far away as possible. She could see nothing , no sign of anywhere to hide. The ground was firm beneath her feet though and she kept going. There were no signs of any pursuit and for a moment she wondered about that. Then she found the ground going from under her feet and she was falling, straight into mud. She flailed about splashing the wetness about her as she felt herself being sucked down. She thought she was going to sink until the man's voice said, "that was foolish girl". He and Smith pulled her from the mud. She stood dripping it upon the ground and shivering slightly. "Alright you have had your fun, now take me home", Judy said firmly. It was the tone her mother used when she wanted them to do something and they always obeyed. The man just looked at her in slight amusement, "I am not taking you back. This is to be your new home". Judy felt the shock of his words jar her deeply. "I do not want to stay here", she insisted. "Doctor Smith , tell this man to take me back".

Smith was silently assessing his options. He had no intention of ever walking through the 'ring of the ancestors' as he knew it was called. That was to do with what he had observed about the man called Kal. Of course he had been stunned when he had first seen the man step from the mist of the ring. This ring was an obviously advanced travel device and perhaps the people who had designed it could find him a way back to Earth. They could also be very dangerous.

So he did not want to rush into anything and just observed from a distance. The man's clothing was basic and he seemed to possess no advanced equipment of any type. So the probable conclusion was that his people did not build the gate. He had watched as the man gathered some large mushroom type growths from around the trees. Maureen had said these were not edible so the man obviously had another purpose for them. "Why don't you come over and greet me", the man's voice had started him, he thought he was being very stealth like in his tracking skills. He had gingerly approached. The man had looked him up and down, noting his atire and stated, "so you must be another Lantean",he stated. "A Lantean, who are they", Smith asked. "Since you ask, I must assume you are not. Perhaps they have been destroyed as rumour suggests. Yet another victim of the wraith", the man stated sourly. He was watching him all the time Smith noted and it made him feel uncomfortable.

The word victim struck him hard. "Who are these wraith", he had asked. Kal had stared for a whole two minutes, "don't you know", he stated. "No", Smith replied, though he was beginning to have a fair idea. "They are our enemy, visiting us when they choose to feed". "Fff feed", Smith had stuttered the words because he did not think the man was talking about these wraith visiting for dinner. "Yeah, they stick their hands over your heart and suck the life out of you. You die screaming", he stated. This man obviously had seen that close up from the look on his face. Now Smith finally understood what had happened to the people they seen in the devastated villages. The knowledge permeated terror even deeper within him. "Where are these wraith", he had asked. The man grunted, "do not fear they have not visited here for along time. Mostly because they had already killed every living thing on this world." Nowhere is really safe though. The only people who stood a chance of defeating them were the Lanteans".

Smith guessed that if the wraith visited many worlds then they had ships. "Can you talk to the wraith, make some sort of arrangement", he asked. Kal grunted, "they are powerful creatures Smith who do not think or feel like we do. Making any sort of deal with them could just result in you being the next meal. Your technologies would mean nothing to them. You would have to offer then something very important and I doubt you could do that".

Smith did not argue because he really did not want to talk to people that could suck the life out of you.

"How about these Lanteans, they must have been powerful if they stood a chance against the wraith",Smith wondered. "They too had ships and weapons". You could have asked them to help you. I believe their city was destroyed and most of them with it. Though there are still travellers about who wear strange clothing and carry things unfamiliar to us. It will do you no good finding them now. If the wraith defeated their city then they are as powerless as the rest of us", Kal stated firmly. He was watching Smith again.

Things had sounded very hopeless and Smith had deemed it was safer to stay on the forest planet than to travel to this man's world. He began to trade small technologies for food.

Now he was cursing ever meeting this man. He recognised though that the only chance he had to return through the gate was making a deal. "You can have the girl if you let me go back", he found himself saying. He would just spin the Robinsons some dreadful story about how Judy had died. Of course he would cast himself as the hero who had tried and failed to save her. "What, you lowlife", Judy shrieked, struggling again. "First you get rid of Don, now you are trying to do the same for me". She tried to hit him. Smith decided his best defense was the truth. "The Major asked me to kill him", Smith stated. That had actually been a huge shock. It was an even bigger one when he found out he could not carry out the murder. Don had laid on the ground and not moved as he put his hands around his neck. Smith had only squeezed enough to render him unconscious then hit with with a tree branch. But not enough to kill. Luckily Kal had been around to help him .

"Don was in agony Judy and I gave him a peaceful end, just like he wanted", Smith told her. "Now you have to let his memory go. You have an opportunity to live another life with someone who can give you what you deserve", he thought that was a good little speech. Judy felt the tears fall , "I want Don", she sobbed. Kal turned to her, "your man will be bones by now girl". He looked her up and down, "you are old enough to leave your parents, to lay with a man and to bear children. We do not have enough women in our village, so you will have to stay", he said it firmly. Judy was still reeling from the revelation that Don was most likely dead. But she still had fight left within her. "Where I come from there is a thing called choice and I do not choose to stay here", she stated. The man smiled faintly, "you have spirit which is a good survival trait. Nobody will force themselves upon you girl. You will be given time to make your choice of which man you would like. But do not take too long". Judy heard the finality of his words. She looked over at Smith and knew he would not come to her aid. "I will never love anyone other than Don", she told the man firmly. The man just shrugged, "it's not about love girl, the wraith take that away from us all. It's just about survival and that means you will bear our children. Get used to the idea," he took her firmly in his grasp, "come along to a hut, there will be clothes you can change into and some food there". Do not try to flee girl or you will ending up joining your man in death." "Maybe I want to join him", Judy stated through fresh tears. Kal looked unaffected by her words. She was just being dramatic he thought. Smith knew that she possibly could mean it and told her, "Don would want you to live Judy". So do it". It was true she knew. He would also want her to find someone else. But not like this. She vowed to escape at the first opportunity.

She was pushed into a small hut where an elderly lady lay on top of a pile of skins. This must be the man's mother she thought. "Why do you cry ,girl", the lady asked. "Because I have lost the one I love, I have then been wrenched from my parents and told I have to be the mate of someone else,"Judy stated

She expected this lady would comfort her and then she could ask her a way to escape. The woman just replied in a matter of fact voice, "well its a better fate than death dear". "I would advise that you make a good choice of mate. You are attractive, many will want you"."But I don't want them", Judy said firmly, "I just want to go home, back through that circle to the forest planet and my parents. They will be very distressed. Please will you help me". Judy gently held the woman's hand and looked into her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she knew she must look a truly pitiful sight. Surely this lady must have some sympathy for her. The woman reached out to touch her cheek, "I can see you have been well cared for child, perhaps even sheltered somewhat. It's time to grow up ," I will not help you run away from that", she stated. That made Judy start sobbing harder. Her determination to flee grew. But she knew she would get nowhere in the dark. So she curled into a ball and pretended to sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

John Sheppard watched while Rodney inputted the latest descriptions into the database. He had studied each of Major West's drawings carefully and determined they had not visited any of the worlds themselves. Rodney muttered under his breath as he worked. "That is very distracting ", John told him. Rodney just scowled, "in addition to finding the Jupiter 2 crew I have been working on theories regarding how they came to this galaxy". 'Yeah, and what did you determine", John asked him. He knew Rodney liked to make out things were difficult then come up with a conclusion that was supposed to stun them all. "I have yet to make a firm hypothesis", Rodney told him. Now that was a surprise, "So you actually don't know", John stated. "I don't think I'd go as far as using the words I don't know", Rodney hedged. "What's the answer then", John pressed. He was actually getting a little bit of pleasure out of the fact Rodney McKay was flustered. "I am still working on many theories", Rodney stated again. "Wow, you actually don't know", John stated again. Rodney grunted displeased that John Sheppard seemed to be teasing him.

"There all the data has been entered, he stated, 'now we just wait till..,"beep Match found", proclaimed the machine.

John found himself smiling, 'I knew one of those worlds had to be in the database", he said. "So which one".

Rodney pulled Don's last drawing in front of him, "that one", he stated, "its a match for.." John stared at the screen, "no way", he said, "it's not the same world'. "A computer does not lie Colonel", Rodney told him. "But the pictures are not alike", John stated. Rodney looked at the drawing, "see this ring of mountains and the lake. Ask yourself what would happen if an earthquake occurred that split a hole right through that mountain". John could see where he was going with that question, "the water from the lake would rush down and flood the valley below extensively creating a valley of Islands". "So Major West actually has visited the Island world before, only it looked different."

"Yes and now we are going to have to take him back there", Rodney stated. "He did say he could only find the others by following the flight path from a known point in space. That is how he creates all these maps and they are accurate in his perspective as he pilots his craft. But they are not that much use to us".

John bit his lip, "I guess I will have to talk to Beckett about granting medical clearance for the Major to go with us".

"You don't sound too keen. Don't like the thought of another hot shot pilot, in your domain", Rodney observed slyly. He was now going to get his own back for Sheppard's teasing. "Major West does not have the gene and he's not just a hot shot. He was known as being almost downright dangerous". Plus the fact he does not follow orders that well. He also seems to have a frigging death wish. As well as all that we have to consider his illness, he could just keel over on us". All that makes the potential for the upcoming mission to go pear shaped a lot higher." Yet it does not look like we have a lot of options".

John went off to the infirmary where he found Beckett in his office studying readouts and muttering to himself. "What's the problem", he asked. "I thought our more advanced technology would come up with answers. But I am getting the same results as the Robinson's, everything tells me there is nothing wrong with Major West', Beckett explained. He found that very frustrating.

Beckett's response did give John and idea. It was like many of his plans, totally warped. "Have you witnessed any of the effects of his illness", he asked. "No, I suppose it may help if that happens. Though it seems that there is little warning". It starts by him feeling cold. Sometimes it ends at that point and other times it progresses into periods of intense pain which has him screaming and convulsing. He has also started hallucinating. So it is a progressive disorder, yet sometimes he goes into regression and does not feel any of the symptoms." As for his physical condition, all his organs are functioning normally. There is nothing to suggest he is actually going to die . He has been suffering this condition almost all the time he has been in the Pegasus galaxy, I would say he is just tired of the pain."

John could understand that. He broached his idea, "perhaps seeing the effects of his illness in the field would help, "we found a match in the database to the Island planet". I will need to take him with us, so he can navigate back to the original Forest planet. You will have to come and monitor him".

Beckett stared, "are you crazy son", he asked, "he's not going to be able to help us if he's screaming ". "No, but you just told me that you do not know when and if that is going to happen. Maybe it only happens when certain conditions are present." Now that was an interesting idea. Major West had already a serious reaction on the island planet, would taking him back there prompt another one. Monitoring that happening just might provide the answers he needed .Beckett admitted he was considering this plan.

"Is he going to be a danger to himself, if we take him", Sheppard asked worriedly. Carson thought about that. Don had admitted to asking another person to take his life. Yet he had not tried to do that on his own. From West's own accounts of his journey so far Dr Smith and he had a troubled and sometimes violent relationship. Was it possible this man had convinced him to euthanise himself. "I will monitor his mental state as well", Carson told Sheppard. He stopped talking when he realised that by saying " I will monitor", he had just agreed to let his patient, and himself go on this mission.

"We will leave in 2 hours Carson. Now I am going to have a little chat to Major West", Sheppard stated. This was the commanding officer to a subordinate talk that he needed to have before making West part of his team.

He found him in conversation with Lorne. "Major Lorne can you leave us for a moment", he requested. Lorne got up and left. John sat himself down in a chair beside the bed. He thought it was important that he was not standing over Major West. The Major looked a little guarded as he waited for him to speak". "We found a planetary match Major West. You have been to the Island planet before. The terrain has changed in the time since your visit. Now we have a match you can navigate back to the Robinsons location".

Don could immediately feel his anxiety rising. "You know what might happen to me sir. I could endanger all of you", he stated. Sheppard grunted, "Major we have been looking after ourselves for awhile now and have had to cope with many dangerous situations. We will take all precautions with our own and your safety. Dr Beckett will come along to monitor your condition. So you will be under medical supervision . However you will also be a member of my team and I do expect you to follow my instructions". There that was clear enough without being too accusing.

So his reputation followed him, even here in another galaxy Don thought. But he supposed that he had already shown that he was not always just going to go along with them. He was afraid of what could happen to him on this mission. But he also wanted to find the Robinsons. So he simply said, "yes sir'. "Good, I will get Evan to help you to get ready for the mission", Sheppard stated. He decided that taking Major Lorne as well was a good idea as it just might help keep Major West calmer.

He told Lorne his orders, then went off to prepare for the mission.

xxxxxx

Dr Smith, followed Kal into a small hut and sat by the fire. "You will be taking me back soon", he stated. After a nice meal he thought to himself. "No", Kal stated. "What", now Smith found himself rising and moving toward the hut's door. He found 4 very burly men standing in his way. "What is this about, I gave you the girl", he stated. "Gave me, I took her", Kal stated. "I believe you tried to stop me. Probably because you wanted to get the best deal when you finally handed her over". Since I did it my way I have the advantage. I wanted to talk to you more about the items you have traded with me. You see they are familiar to me", Kal told him. Smith suddenly regretted giving him some of the things that Will had designed, they showed that he and his friends had advanced technologies. Yet why were they familiar to this man. "The Lanteans have things like that and I believe that despite your protestations you are acquainted with them", Kal stated with a firm poke to his chest."You were very convincing, even pretending to not know about the wraith. But your actions have found you out". "What, come one I told you the truth, I do not know who these Lantean's are", Smith stated. "They were the inhabitants of the City of Atlantis but rumour states that they come from another galaxy far away from here. They dress like you, they speak like you and they have the same technologies. So your protestations will do you no good Smith. You can tell your lies to someone else", Kal remarked.

Atlantis, Smith knew the name and the legend . From what the man was telling him he could make an educated guess where the inhabitants of Atlantis had originally come from, Earth. "I am not lying", he insisted again. Thoughts of torture at these peoples hand were going through his head. What did they want from him. Perhaps he could make them a deal. "Do you want more things then Kal. I can get you even better technologies, things you cannot even imagine", he grinned at Kal. "Life for you could be a lot better." Kal just scowled at him, "all your little things cannot free us from fear of the wraith Smith. But perhaps you might. I am going to give you to them in exchange for a guarantee that they will leave us alone". Smith felt himself go cold. "What will they do with me", he asked fearfully. "They will suck the truth right out of you Smith and leave you a cold empty shell", Kal told him without a hint of remorse. "You can't do that to me, you can't", Smith found tears coming into his eyes. "It is better that it is you than us ,Smith. That is what survival is about", Kal told him. "Now take him away, tie him firmly so he cannot escape".

Smith struggled even though he knew he was outnumbered. One of the burly men hit him hard in the face. He felt the world go black around him.

Kal was smiling as he left the hut to goto his own. He looked at the beautiful girl lying on the skins. Desire grew up within him but he pressed it down. He would keep his word not to touch her, for now. "I have done it", he announced to the old woman. "You are foolish Kal, deciding to make a deal with the devil". It is not going to work", the woman replied. "If we give them another feeding ground then the wraith may leave us alone. What have we really got to lose Mags . They will come again and take what is left of us one day. This way we may get a chance." He approached her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "If you want, you can have the girl when I am gone. She will bear you the offspring you desire darling", the woman told him. A tear leaked from her eyes. "You are my wife and will be until the day you die Mags. I love you", Kal stated.

His love had not saved her from being fed upon during the last wraith culling. Now she was dying, slowly from old age related conditions that she should not have felt for many years. It was watching her being fed upon that had driven all thoughts of love out of his head. The wraith did not know the meaning of the world and never would. He had to be as cold as them if his people were going to survive. He had hoped that giving the piece of pottery to the man that had come through the gate a few days ago, the one who he had almost been sure was a Lantean would prompt a visit by the ones the wraith were looking for. That had not happened, nor had that other man revisited their world. The only one to come calling was that woman Teyla and he had been away when that had happened. So he had become increasing desperate and worried that the wraith would visit again soon. When he had met Smith it had provided him with another opportunity, a perhaps easier one as well, of giving the wraith what they wanted. Tomorrow he would contact the wraith and make his deal.


	8. Chapter 8

Infirmary Atlantis base.

Carson Beckett was feeling frustrated by the continual dead ends he was encountering when trying to find answers for his patient. Sheppard had linked him into the ancient data base and he had found information on the tentacle creature that had stung Major West. All the ancients had said about the creature was that its sting would cause death if not treated. They had given a formula for that treatment which was similar to the adrenaline West had been given at the time. There was nothing on any after effects. Perhaps though the ancients, if stung, reacted differently to humans.

Left with little answers he was now going to take his patient into a possibly dangerous situation. Making sure he was monitored effectively was going to be important. Beckett removed one of the tiny sensors Rodney had helped him develop for medical observation in the field and moved over to his patient.

"Right laddie I have a few things I need to do to prepare you for the mission before I let Major Lorne carry out his part", Beckett told Don West. His patient was sitting up on the bed and had a look that spoke of feeling overwhelmed by all the medical procedures. He'd had his personal space invaded in often intimate ways and looked like he'd now just love to go and hide. This was why Carson had chosen the least invasive method of monitoring him while on their mission. "Major I am going to insert a small sensor under your skin. It will help me monitor any bodily changes without restricting your ability to interact with us or your environment", Beckett explained. "It will mean making just a slight incision". I think it will be easier if I place the sensor in your back. Can you lie on your stomach for me please".

Without comment Don lay down so his head was facing into the pillow. His hands were twisting the sheets on the bed slightly, though he was not nervous, his hands just needed something to do. Major West did not look that comfortable Beckett reflected. "Try and relax laddie", he requested. Once Don looked slightly more comfortable Carson swabbed his back with a numbing gel and waited for it to take effect. Then he used a scalpel to make a small incison and slid the small sensor inside. Just two little stitches and then a plaster strip on top and he was finished. "Sit up now Major", he requested. Once his patient had complied he removed all the external monitors and checked the readouts on his handheld medical device. The sensor was doing its job, with all the Major's functions within normal levels. The sensor had another advantage, it could be used to locate the Major . This was precaution just in case the Major chose to try and leave them, just like he had done with the Robinson's. Without a diagnosis Beckett had no idea what future impact the condition was going to have upon his patient. Even though his instruments said the Major was not going to die, he could not guarantee that he would not. So that meant the all important element of hope was missing for his patient at the moment so he needed to take the precaution of keeping him under surveillance . He was conscious of the fact he was doing this without West's permission and that the Major would not react well to that fact if he found out.

Beckett turned to him, "now laddie just so we are clear, even though I have this sensor in place I do still need to know how you feel. Do not hold anything back", he stated firmly. Don nodded and did not speak for a moment. When the doctor moved away a little he dared to ask, "Doctor Beckett, what will happen if you cannot find out how to treat me". Beckett moved close again looking his patient firmly in the eyes. "I am going to try everything I can think of Major. If I cannot come up with answers then you will be given a priority trip back to Earth". There you will be put into the care of the best medical experts". Don had focused upon the word Earth, "you can actually send me home", he whispered in a type of awe. It seemed like a long time since he'd seen Earth. "Yes", Beckett told him." For now though Major both of us have to concentrate on this mission. I have packed a lot of medications. Amongst them is a sedative that will dull the pain if you do progress to the convulsing stage of your condition. It will also keep you conscious and able to tell me what is happening". Beckett gently squeezed his patients shoulder. "You are in good hands Major ". Don looked him in the eye and told him, "thanks for trying to help me Doctor". Beckett gave him a smile, " I haven't stopped helping you laddie. Now I'll let Major Lorne prepare you for the rest". You will see me later", Becket told him.

He left and Evan took his place by the bedside. Heavy combat gear was draped over his arms Don noticed. He had not been involved in anything like that for awhile and that made him feel nervous. "Are you okay?, Evan asked him. Don saw that shock still lingered in his eyes. " I suppose I should ask you the same question", he remarked softly. He knew he needed to have an honest talk with his friend. "Evan, I asked Doctor Smith to kill me, I know that disturbed you'. Evan decided that if Don had been brave enough to bring this subject up then he deserved the truth. "Yes it did Don. It was not something I would have thought you would ever do. You have changed dramatically in the two years since we last saw each other". "I know", Don told him . He went quiet and it felt uncomfortable. Don was not trying to run off though and avoid an answer, Evan could sense that he was thinking deeply about what to say. "I guess my emotions got out of control", Don finally told him. "It happened because I fell in love". He saw the surprise on his friends face and actually smiled slightly. "I bet that was shocking , Don West the Romeo of the skies, who seems to love and leave them, actually fell head over heels for a girl". "Judy sat by my side every time I had a reaction and stayed no matter how bad it got. I could see that she was going to dedicate the rest of her life to caring for me. She's young and beautiful, that was simply not fair on her", Don stated.

"Don, it was her choice and something you do if you truly love someone". You are fortunate", Evan said sincerely. He was glad his friend had found someone special . "I know I was fortunate Evan. But the problem was that we were not truly a couple and could not be while I was suffering these horrendous side effects". He smiled wider and waited for his friends shocked expression to deepen as he confessed ,"I have been celibate for two years now Evan. That must sound truly remarkable". Evan said nothing. He knew that Don was more active sexually than he was. Almost everytime they went clubbing Don would take a woman home with him for the night. Sometimes he even took more than one. Evan never saw most of them again either. Don was discrete though, not kissing and telling. He never got any comebacks either as he never made any promises. Until now. This was different and it told him that Don truly was in love. "She deserves someone who can love her properly and with passion Evan. Yet she would not move on while I was still alive. Dr Smith told me I was being unfair to her, to make her watch me suffer. After one bad episode , I awoke to find her in the middle of an emotional breakdown and saw the Doctor Smith was correct. Caring for me was having an effect on her own health and wellbeing. So I simply decided to take her choice to stay with me away". I know now it was horrible", he said. Evan could not help but say exactly what he thought, "Donald West you are an idiot". Don did not take offense because right now he felt really stupid. What had he been thinking when he'd asked Smith to strangle him. "For what it's worth Evan I am glad to be alive. Lucky for me Smith is not really a killer." Evan grunted, "well I might thank him for that after I punch him firmly in the nose first". Surprisingly Don found himself laughing out loud at that comment. "Yeah ,well I won't stop you", he acknowledged.

"I can't wait to meet this woman of yours", Evan told him with a smile. "Judy will be so mad with me and just might decide to kill me herself", Don said with a worried frown furrowing his forehead. Evan just grinned at that," as I said you are an idiot Don. Just don't go and do it again, the death thing. If you are feeling depressed, come and talk to me or see someone else", Evan reached out and gently squeezed Don's shoulder. Unlike before Don did not flinch.

"Right I suppose we better get you into this gear". I do not want to keep the Colonel waiting", Evan reflected. " Well you could blame it on me. He does not seem to like me much anyways", Don told him. Evan shook his head , "will you stop saying things like that", he said firmly. "Colonel Sheppard does not dislike you. He just wants to make sure that his team stays safe. He is a great CO and would go that extra mile for all of us and that includes you Don", Evan told him. Don nodded, he supposed he was the newbie that they were all a little unsure about. He let Evan help him get into the gear. He noticed the uniform had his rank and name . It made him feel more like a member of the team.

As he changed he told Evan some thoughts that had come into his mind. "You know it occurs to me that if someone on that Island planet moved me, then they would know the gate address to the world where the Robinson's are at the moment. So it would be easier to ask some questions", he reflected. Evan grinned again, "I see military thinking is coming back to you. The problem is that we don't know who we are looking for, if they actually are a resident of the Island planet or just travelled through there. Teyla was sure that the residents were telling the truth about not seeing you. So that leaves us with this mystery. Colonel Sheppard feels that it might be worth keeping the Island planet under observation for ahwile just to see what's going on there. That means we maybe taking two jumpers on this mission, though the lack of experienced senior personal who have the ATA gene that enables use to use ancient tech...", Evan suddenly broke off as he realized nobody had told Don that he did not possess that gene. Don was puzzled by the sudden silence. Then it suddenly hit him, like a cold bucket of ice in the face. "I am guessing by your reaction that I don't have that gene and that means I can't fly your craft. You were never that good at totally hiding your feelings Evan". This galaxy has found yet another way for me to feel totally useless." He had been feeling intrigued by their craft and hoping that despite him being under medical supervision they just might let him try one of them out. Now he would never het to know what it felt like to fly an alien spaceship."Don you are not the only pilot who has found that out", Evan told him firmly. "Okay, I accept that. The Doctor may not let me fly anyway. Not that anyone told me I was grounded. But then I guess since I can't fly the craft they did not bother." Don sighed this galaxy seemed to be always kicking him in the behind. He let his friend help put on his vest then slid of the bed. "Lets just get this over", he told Evan.

They made their way to the jumper bay where Don got his first look at their craft, "it is really", he paused, he was actually going to say ugly but decided that Colonel Sheppard would not be impressed by the remark. "It's different", he settled upon saying. "Yes, I suppose it would be to the craft you fly", Colonel Sheppard acknowledged. "We were all ready to go, but have encountered a problem. We can no longer get a lock on the Island planet's gate. I have a feeling that is not coincidental" .

xxxxxxxxxx

The Island Planet

Kal straightened up from bending over the gate's control panel. He found a group of 25 villagers standing directly behind him carrying various types of farming tools as weapons and looking decidedly unhappy. In the front was a familiar fair haired man, the villages leader, Jolan Roden. "Kal we do not agree with the decision you are making", Jolan told him. "So you like living in constant fear", Kal replied calmly. He knew just what to say to make this group back off. 'Of course not, but selling someone else out to the Wraith is wrong. No other world will ever trust us enough to want to trade with us", Jolan insisted. "That will only happen if my plan fails . If it succeeds we will be seen as the heroes of the galaxy and many different travellers with rich offerings will come through the gate. We can be prosperous again", Kal stated firmly. He could see his words were having an effect on most of the others. Jolan just glared though. "It could just be a temporary solution Kal, there are a lot of hungry wraith out there. We are making enemies out of the only people that stand a chance of getting rid of them for good. We would become prosperous that way as well and it would be a lot safer for us. The Lanteans do not expect us to fight for them".

There was a muttering within the group that told Kal that Jolan had succeeded in getting the others back on his side. "You forget Jolan, that rumours suggest their city is gone. They are only powerful because they have the weapons of the ancestors and the ability to use them. That is why the wraith wanted that dark haired one called Sheppard. He is a clever one though and not easily caught. The man I have brought here, Smith, is definitely one of the Lanteans and most likely knows where the wraith can find Sheppard. Perhaps he has other valuable knowledge as well. I think this deal could work Jolan. We do have one major advantage and its time we made use of that." Kal stood defiantly eyeballing everyone in the group. They were all squirming under his gaze now. It told him he was right.

"If we use that advantage then we reveal its existence to everyone and perhaps put a giant target upon our back with another world. Then we will simply have a new enemy Kal. This is wrong",Jolan insisted. Once again the small crowd murmured in support. Their loyalties seemed to shift a lot but it was just a sigh of how uncertain the future actually was. All he needed was a convincing argument.

"It is time to fight back instead of living in fear. Just hiding a major advantage will do us no good. When do we plan to use it if not now". We have been given this gift from the ancestors for a purpose and just have to have the courage to use that gift wisely. I say we use it now and make it count. Let's ensure the future of our people". He had real passion within his voice and he knew it had the crowd back on his side. Nolan though did not look convinced. He doubted anything he said would make a difference to his decision. "I know it was wrong to go ahead without the approval of the village so I propose we put it to the vote". If the others support you Jolan then I will reactivate the gate , let the man called Smith go and we can all wait to see what happens next", Kal told them. He did not think that he had to worry about their decision now.

Sure enough the vote was in his favour and Jolan stomped off angrily. Kal smiled widely. It would be him that would soon be the leader of the village and not Jolan. Things would be even better if the attractive woman he had captured would agree to be his mate. He quietly looked inside the tent and noted that both his wife and the attractive stranger were asleep. Perfect, they would not notice he was gone. Taking up a light Kal made his way to the nearest boat. He had a mission to undertake.

Judy sat up as soon as the man had gone. It was still dark outside but she had decided that she needed to try and escape anyway. Listening to the conversation about the wraith had driven a fear deep within her. Her father and Don had tried to shield all of them from the horrors they had witnessed in this galaxy. So she had never realised what the wraith actually did to their victims. Now the proof of their brutality lay beside her, Kal's wife Mags. She was not an elderly woman, but one who in truth was a few years older than herself. Her life had been painfully sucked away ,leaving her on the edge of death. Judy could tell she was suffering and found fresh tears running down her face. She could not stay here and risk the same thing happening to her.

Her first step was finding a light. She carefully looked out of the hut, noting that nobody was in the area. Then on soft feet she left this hut and made her way over to another one.

xxxxxxxxx

"We still cannot get a lock", Elizabeth told Colonel Sheppard. "Then its time for plan B", John stated. "We can take the jumpers to F47251 and fly from there to the Island planet. Its going to mean a longer flight time". He cast a glance at Major West. That also meant an increased chance something was going to happen to the Major. He actually looked fairly healthy at the moment with the gash on the side of his face healing and the pallor of his skin replaced by a more natural tone. "I suppose that is your only option. You have a go", Elizabeth stated.

"Good, load up everyone", Sheppard ordered. Don followed Beckett toward the nearest jumper and sat with him in the rear, they were joined by Rodney McKay, Teyla and Ronan. He felt a stab of envy when he saw Evan take the copilots chair, obviously he did have the gene. "Now Major if you start feeling strange I will move you down onto the floor for your own safety", Beckett told him. Don just nodded. He could could feel slight anxiety rising as he contemplated going through the Stargate for the very first time. Teyla smiled at him and reassured , "there is no need for concern Major West". "Thanks Teyla, I know. It's still a rather strange experience", Don acknowledged . The Jumper flew out of the bay and into the main control room. Don could clearly see the mist like substance alight in the centre of the circle. Then suddenly they were flying straight into that mist. Don found to his surprise that he felt absolutely nothing.

Mere seconds later the whiteness around them was replaced by a dark brown ground. Don could see they were flying over a field. Then they were heading upwards and he watched as the planet below shrunk from view to be replaced by the darkness of space.

Beckett had been watching the medical readout the whole time and noted that nothing had changed. "Are you feeling alright", he asked Major West. Don nodded, at this moment he felt more than fine, it was the exhilarating feeling of being back in space. It would have felt even better if he had actually been flying the craft himself.

"Well we have a trip of about 19 hours ahead of us", Sheppard told him, "so make yourself comfortable".

Don was not sure comfortable applied to being in full combat gear and squashed into a small craft for hours on end.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. It had only been a few minutes of relaxing when he felt a familiar sensation come over his skin. Coldness crept upon him, like he had just stepped from the warmth of a house into a snow covered land. "Doctor Beckett", he managed to say just before he slid off his seat and onto the floor. Carson looked at the monitors, dammit they still read normal. Yet he could feel the coldness of West's skin beneath his fingers as he calmed his patient. West was starting to pant and Carson had a feeling that that was going to worsen soon. "Laddie if you can, tell me how you feel", he asked. "Like the cold is being replaced by fire", Don said between clenched teeth. It felt like someone was digging small knives into his skin now and getting more aggressive in their efforts . He was trying to hold back the screaming as he knew the others had never experienced one of his episodes before. Of course most of them were military and should be used to seeing disturbing things. Still it made I'm feel weak. "Ahh, haha", he was panting louder and even bit his tongue as he tried to hold in the screams. His fingers were now like claws and he could feel himself trying to grab at the floor.

His whole body was shaking and the healthy glow had gone from his face to be replaced by a white pallor. Still the monitors said he was fine. But it was obvious watching him that he was not. Doctor Beckett decided it was now time to administer the sedative. He jabbed the Major firmly.

Evan could not help turning around to look. Don was jerking and shuddering on the floor ,making strangled sounds through his teeth. He desperately wanted them to turn around and take his friend back to Atlantis. "Oh shit", the totally nonmilitary description from Colonel Sheppard had him turning back to the instruments console. He saw immediately what had caused his CO's comment. "I am picking up the wraith on long range sensors and it looks like a hive ship", Sheppard stated.

"Surely that is not coincidental either", Rodney stated. "No, and it looks like they are heading this way". So I have to ask myself why ". I doubt it is simply a culling", Sheppard stated. He had a very bad feeling building inside.

"Perhaps I can find out why they are here", Teyla stated. It meant using her gift, born from the wraith DNA inside her, to spy on the approaching ships and to seek out their plans by probing their minds. She felt her anxiety rise, this was not without risk. The wraith could use the link to control her and turn her against the others.

"I don't think its a good idea, I already have one patient", Carson pointed to Major West who was now not making any sound, however they could still see his body twitching.

"No, but it might be important. What if the people of the Island planet are trying to deal with the wraith by giving them some information, like the location of other earthlings. We cannot let that happen", Sheppard stated.

They all knew it was a horrible possibility. "Alright", Beckett finally conceded. It was not as if he could do anything more for his patient anyways. The sedative was obviously blunting the effects and he was not getting any worse.

Teyla immediately closed her eyes and reached her mind out toward the hive ship. She felt like a ghost as she walked down the corridors of the ship. Her ghostly self headed toward the main deck. A few wraith went past her not taking any notice. It was working. She was nearly to the main part of the ship when the sensation changed. It felt like someone was behind her. She turned but could not see anyone. Maybe it was just her imagination. She kept walking. Then suddenly a cold white hand reached out and grabbed hold of her shoulder.

Carson heard Teyla make a half strangled sound, like she was trying to scream, then there was nothing more. Her eyes just stared through him. "Teyla, can you come back now", he requested. Still nothing.

"Sheppard, we may have a problem", he told the Colonel.

"I think you have more than one," Lorne's voice was tense as he spoke and he was not looking at either the view screen or Teyla. Carson turned his head to look at Major West. He had stopped shaking, but had not awakened. His eyes were open and staring at nothing. "Major West can you hear me", Carson asked. He forcefully put his knuckles into his patients breastbone, which would give a painful sensation that should provoke a response. Nothing happened.

"How long is he going to be like that", Lorne asked. Carson did not know how to answer that one as he knew this was get another progression in the Major's condition. It might be that the Major would stay comatose and not able to be brought back to normality. He glanced at the medical scanner which still told him everything was fine. Carson had to admit that he did not know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- risk

Island planet- main village

Judy crept from hut to hut trying to find a lantern . As her eyes adjusted she found she could see alot better in the semi darkness. But not well enough to leave the safety of the village. Ahead of her light could be seen coming from a large hut. There were two men outside that huts door who appeared to be asleep. She crept closer, approaching the hut from the rear.

Peering in through a hole Judy surveyed the inside of the hut. There on the other side, close to the door, she saw Dr Smith. He was securely tied to a long pole which spread both arms and legs out in a way that did not look comfortable. His head sagged slightly and she had to kneel down to see that he looked either asleep or unconcious. Dark brusing circled his jaw and blood dripped from his mouth , he had evidently suffered a beating. Despite her anger for what he had done to her she could not help feeling sorry for the Doctor. This was another case of one of his grand plans going horribly wrong and backfiring upon him.

Next to Smith were two lanterns. Judy drew her eyes from the hole to observe the guards again. They were leaning against each other and making sounds that indicated they were deeply asleep. Judy decided she would have to risk entering the hut. Quietly slipping past the guards she crept inside and made her way straight to the lanterns. She was about to take one when Dr Smith said, "Judy'. His voice was sounded muffled probably due to the swelling to his jaw. "Dr Smith", Judy acknowledged. She reached out to take the lantern. "Have you come to rescue me dear. I always knew you were a kind ,caring woman", Smith told her. That was of course an accurate description of Judy Robinson on most days, but not today. She knew there would be consequences in rescuing the doctor. With the lantern in her hand she moved past him intending on leaving the hut. Doctor Smith felt pain hit him hard right in the chest, she was going to leave him. He knew he had to do something. It never really occurred to him to just ask nicely, all he knew was how to manipulate and threaten others. "All it takes is one scream and the guards will come running", he muttered out.

Judy froze. She felt anger swell again, how dare he place her welfare at risk. He obviously expected her to just go along with him now. Maybe that was because she usually did. She had always considered him a victim because of being an unwilling participant in their voyage. But since he had confessed to hurting Don, she could not find it within herself to pity him any longer . With a quiet but fierce tone she told him, "what good would that do Doctor Smith you would still be tied here and perhaps they just might hit you again".

Smith cursed inwardly that Judy had finally seen through his act. His desparation rose higher and with it his manipulative character. "Yes they might, and they may hit you as well. Or decide that you need a man to keep you in line right now. "I am sure one will offer to take you back to his hut and you know what will happen to you then." Judy paled, she did know. "Alright", she conceded, "I will untie you, but that's all you are getting. It's up to you what happens after that." Smith supposed he could be content with that. Judy moved to the twisted vine that secured his arms. She found that she could not budge the knots and of course no silly villager had just left a knife lying around for her to use. "I can't do it Smith', she told him.

"Well you have to find a way dear", Smith insisted. The villagers want to give me to the wraith. I believe they will feed upon me". It is a horrible way to die that nobody deserves", he added.

After sharing a hut with Mags and seeing what happened to those who were fed upon Judy had to agree that Doctor Smith did not deserve this fate. Her desire to flee grew even higher. How could she live with people who just sacrificed others without any remorse.

"One of the guards may have a knife", Smith suggested. Now that made the risk even higher that she would get caught. He could sense her reluctance, "I feel a scream coming", he stated. Judy shot him a poisonous look, she wished for a second that she was the type of person that could just walk away without any guilt and leave him to his fate. He had after all gotten himself into this situation. But if she did that it would change something deep within her. She would become someone harder and perhaps end up being like Doctor Smith herself one day. Don could not have loved someone like that. Thinking of him almost made her start crying again. She sucked in her feelings and tiptoed softly out to where the guards still slept. There was a knife looped through one of their belts and she slowly drew it out. The guard shifted restlessly and she stopped. When he started snoring she continued slowly pulling the knife from his belt until finally it rested in her hand. Returning to Dr Smith, she cut his bonds.

"Thank you my dear", Smith stated. He tried to move only to find himself falling to his feet and uttering a strangled curse. Judy took a quick look toward the guards fearful his noise had awakened them. They snored on. "You are going to have to help me dear", Smith suggested. "That was not the deal Smith, it is everyone for themselves now. I intend to get far away from here, Judy told him. "Yes but what are you going to do, survive out in the wilderness somewhere until you can find a way back to your parents. You've never had to do things all by yourself Judy. Do you even know how", Smith asked her quietly. Judy knew what he said about her was accurate but it was also ironical coming from his mouth and it prompted a sarcastic comment, "yeah and I suppose you are the expert Doctor Smith, maybe that's why you let dad and Don catch all your food for you. So if we stayed together we'd be two idiots who could not survive long." But I suppose I prefer that to staying here". She put her arm around him, "alright I'll help you", she took the lantern dulling its flame to the lowest level as she moved toward the door with Smith pressed tightly against her.

His weight nearly pulled her over. She staggered toward the hut's door desperately hoping that the guards would not choose this moment to awaken and check on their prisoner. They were still leaning into each other and Judy carefully moved herself and Doctor Smith past them. Two steps, then three and they were past the danger zone of the hut's door. Then they headed into the blackness, away from the main village, hoping that they may find someone who would help them.

xxxxxxx

Atlantis jumper

Beckett kept looking from Teyla to West and back again. Neither one showed any sign of waking up. West was still comatose with his slightly discernible breathing the only sign that he was still alive.

Teyla was different, sweat dripped down her face and he could clearly see that all her muscles were tightly clenched. A battle was taking place within her and Carson could not be sure who was going to win the wraith or Teyla. Ronon had his weapon trained upon her and was ready to fire a stun blast at the first sign her consciousness had been taken over by the wraith.

There was a heaviness within Teyla's mind as the full force of the wraith's will hit against her and tried to take over her mind. He was ancient, with a violent history that he showed her without mercy. Visions of hundreds of people dying screaming at his hands filled her head. "You cannot overpower me", he mocked. "Soon all your thoughts will be replaced by mine and you will be nothing but a vessel ready to do my bidding". As he spoke he probed her mind searching for the reason she had infiltrated their ship. She held the thought as far away as possible, desperately fighting with all the strength she had. He laughed at her efforts, "I am not even using all of my power little one". Do you want to see what that feels like. I am done playing with you now it's time to show you what happens to those who are foolish enough try to control me". He increased the pressure upon her mind and it felt like a heavy rock was crushing down upon her head, slowly constricting her breathing. All the time his laugh sounded in her head. He did not care how much he hurt her. Teyla felt like she was slowing slipping away and fought back with everything she had.

Beckett actually jumped when Teyla made a gasping sound and jerked in her seat. "Teyla is that you", he asked softly. Shaking herself Teyla became fully aware of her surroundings. Everyone was staring at her. Ronan held his blaster firmly pointed her way. She smiled, "of course it is me", she told them. She got out of her seat and stretched, their eyes followed her. "Its alright", she assured them.

John Sheppard decided to test whether she was lying. "Alright, report, what did you find out from the wraith", he asked. Teyla appeared to ignore him crouching down until she was at the side of Major West. Her behaviour was most definitely odd so he held himself ready.

"Wake up Major", Teyla said to West as she put her hand into his own. Beckett actually snorted with laughter, how could she possibly think a mere voice command would awaken him. He doubted that all of them screaming their loudest would have any impact.

So it was a shock when the Major blinked and started to stir. "Teyla, what's going on", John insisted, in his best, you better tell me right now voice." "Yeah ,Teyla, you are acting strange ", Ronon told her. His finger was on the trigger of his weapon

"Something unexpected happened", Teyla told him. "Okay, then report", John ordered. This was definitely getting creepy as Teyla was still ignoring him.

On the floor Don West stared over at them taking in each face slowly as if he was just realising where he was. Then as he turned to look at those he shared the rear compartment with he rapidly tried to back away, hitting himself with a thud into the side of the jumper . His breath came out in harsh gasps and his eyes were wide and staring, he had a look of someone who was on the verge of terror. Having a panic attack inside the jumper could put them all at risk so Beckett reassured him, "easy laddie, you are awake now, just calm down". Don stared at him like he was crazy, "I will not frigging calm down," he retorted. He looked directly at Teyla and demanded ,"stay away from me".

"There's no need to act like that", Teyla told him calmly. She increased the pressure on his hand slightly. Don West pulled back against her but she held on. "Let me go",he told her. "I am not hurting you", Teyla said calmly.

"Teyla, what is going on", Sheppard insisted again. "I found some information while on the wraith ship", Teyla told them. "It concerns him", she pointed down at West. Now everyone was staring at him.

Don was still backed up against the bulkhead and acting in a manner that Beckett would describe as extremely unusual . It was strange that he had awakened so easily after being unresponsive.

"He works for the wraith", Teyla stated . Ronan's gun slipped from pointing toward her to pointing toward Don's head. His was not the only weapon to centre upon him either with Colonel Sheppard's joining Ronon. Lorne was not touching his though and that was at least something. "Major Lorne draw your weapon", Colonel Sheppard insisted. Evan did not comply, and got a fierce glare from his CO in response. "We should hear his side of the story", Evan insisted. "Teyla's word is enough, I trust her", Ronon told him. This felt very bad.

Don could feel their anger and found his own rising rapidly. His tone was most definitely verging on a yell as he replied, "come on everyone ,I have not done anything. I thought all of you had stopped accusing me of things. How could I be working for the wraith when I have never even seen one. It is her who has the problem, she is possessed". He hoped desperately they would believe him and he would not suffer the fate of most people who were accused of being traitors, death.

Sheppard frowned now. Teyla being possessed was actually a possibility, his weapon wavered again. "You would say that if you are guilty", Teyla remarked. Then suddenly without warning her hand came up to encircle his neck. "You deserve to die", Teyla growled. She was increasing the pressure on his neck slowly.

"Let him go Teyla", Sheppard warned, "if what you say is true, there is a procedure to follow".He felt his anxiety rise as he did not know which of them was more dangerous. Normally he would trust Teyla with his life but she had just been amongst wraith. West was the more of the wildcard, he could have made contact with the wraith in the two years since he'd been in this galaxy. But he still deserved a fair trial. He would have to shoot Teyla if she continued to strangle the Major.

Don could his breathing being constricted, and struggled within her grip. Nobody though seemed to want to come to his immediate rescue. Perhaps he had to do something to save himself. So he raised his hand to her head and lightly touched her . Teyla fell in a boneless heap on the deck. Don kept his hand upon her.

Everyone stared. Ronan moved over to grab him, his own fingers brushing his throat and then holding on. Were all these frigging people totally crazy Don thought as once again he struggled to breath "What did you do to her", Ronon growled. "He simply touched her Ronan', Beckett told the angry man. "Let him go". Ronan released his grip but still hovered near him gun out and an enraged scowl upon his face.

Sheppard could feel the potential for an dangerous angry explosion from his ex runner friend in the air. He felt almost like having one himself as he had no frigging idea what was happening here. But since it was his job to keep everything calm and controlled he had to at least try and find out what he could . "Major, what did you do to Teyla",he asked. "Why is it always my fault", Don countered firmly. He could feel Ronon's glare burn into him and knew the man really wanted to keep choking him. He had to get control back and that meant sharing his totally irrational explanation. Oh great they were really going to love this. He forged forward, "I don't know anything about wraith but I know she communicates with ghosts . She was there with them in my hallucination and for some strange reason her presence made the ghosts forms more distinguishable, with their pale slightly distorted faces and that long flowing hair. They looked kind of like people, yet they felt totally evil". She was getting ensnared by them. So I don't think I would trust what she says. Not that you seem to trust me either."

Don stopped talking when he noticed everyone was staring at him. 'I suppose you all think I am crazy", he stated.

"No, I think you just described the wraith", Rodney McKay stated. He moved closer to Don, "it occurs to me that we never asked him to describe the ghosts he can see. Nor have we ever shown him what the wraith look like". This is very interesting." Now that was an understatement.

"How can he see the wraith", Sheppard asked. Teyla's loud groaning from the floor interrupted any answer he was going to get. She sat up and rubbed her head , looking around her as if trying to remember where she was.

When her eyes met that of Donald West she asked, "what were you doing on that wraith hive". "I don't know what you are talking about, I am not a traitor", Don felt like he was about to get those weapons aimed his way again. "No you are not, you saved me from being overwhelmed, but how did you do that", Teyla stated.

Don backed up further against the bulkhead of the jumper, could things get any crazier. "I don't know what you are talking about", he told Teyla. Her eyes softened, "no , I can see you don't understand what is happening", she said.

"Yeah, well neither do we". Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened", John snapped. "I was on the wraith hive , moving forward toward their command centre when one of the wraith detected my prescence . He was ancient ,with a powerful well disciplined mind. His thoughts were crushing my own and I could feel myself slipping away. Then briefly I felt something shield my mind and then I saw Major West there standing beside me. The wraith seemed to see him as well and I could feel his mind reaching out to touch the Major's. He seemed surprised though and then I could feel his anger. Seconds later I awoke on the jumper under the wraiths control. He wanted me to kill Major West. However when the Major touched me, the presence of the wraith mind slipped away", Teyla reported. "He saved my life and all of ours as well".

Now they all had admiration in their gaze but since it was tempered with a great deal of confusion Don felt it was still not that reassuring.

"Hmm maybe that's why you cannot find a way to cure him Carson", Rodney remarked, "his problem is scientific not medical".

"It seems like he may have the gift as well. But how that is possible I do not know , the Major is human", Teyla stated.

"Yes, I can confirm that", Beckett added, "he does not have wraith DNA." "So how does he connect his mind to the wraith's," Sheppard asked. Rodney was pondering that question but not coming up with any definite answers. "We could find out by sending him back over to the wraith ship", he suggested.

"No", Don found his voice mingling with that of Colonel Sheppard's. "It is too risky , not long ago he was in a coma",Sheppard continued. He noted that West had said nothing further. It probably felt unusual to have him on his side. Note to self, Sheppard thought, improve the relationship between Major West and the rest of the team.

"Yet he is not in one now", Teyla pointed out. "I believe we need to go back to the wraith ship. That wraith blocked my mind before I could find out why they are here. But I did sense urgency in their manner and anticipation."

"Is it possible they know about the Robinson's ", Don said that with a tremor in his voice. "Or are about to be told", Teyla added.

Sheppard knew those were very valid points for investigating further, despite the risk. "Major West, normally I would not ask you to do this, but we do need to secure information from the wraith. Teyla will be with you and help you."

He hoped she could help, because she was only just learning to control her own ability. "I don't even know what I am doing or why", Don stated. "No, but because your problem is not medical you cannot be cured that way. The only way maybe to find out more about your own gift", Rodney told him.

He was actually looking forward to getting West back to his lab so he could run some extensive tests.

Don gave him a rather nasty look. The scientist had hardly paid him any attention before. He had considered him just another uninteresting military man who was temporarily working with them. Therefore he had not bothered to even get to know him. Don was not even sure the man knew his name. He had a feeling that being the centre of attention of this man was going to be worse than the medical tests Beckett had carried out. 'You are not going to touch me", he told Rodney firmly. He had to get that clear right away.

Rodney put his hands up, "I don't have to touch you now", he stated. He was sure the Major could be persuaded to relent later on.

Don sucked in a steadying breath. He desperately wanted to feel normal again and supposed that meant taking risks. "Alright I'll do it", he told them.

xxxxxxxx

Kal stepped through the gate and into the tall trees of the funeral forest planet. He had chosen this place as it has several defensive points, the wraith could not get ships through the gate and the walls trees made any visual scans of the ground below difficult. Part of his plan in dealing with the wraith was to not give them his planets location until their deal was concluded.

Ahead of him stood one wraith. So they had kept that part of the deal. Of course all it took to kill him was one wraith, his hand twitched closer to his concealed weapon.

When he stood close enough for the wraith to hear him, but not close enough to be touched he stated, "I have captured a Lantean and would like to offer him to you in exchange for a deal".

The wraith bared his pointy teeth, this was a little different, a meal that had something interesting to say.

"Is it the dark haired one, Sheppard", the wraith asked. He was number one on the wraith 'hit' list. Kal could feel that tension had just risen higher the wraith may feel disappointed to be offered someone of lesser importance. "No, but I am sure he knows where this Sheppard might be. He may also have other important knowledge".

The wraith thought about that. He knew that one way of defeating Sheppard was to suck the life out of him, slowly and painfully. That would be satisfying to him. But his Queen wanted more than that. She wanted the feeding ground of Earth. Any Lantean may possess that knowledge. So perhaps this villager had something valuable after all. "So what do you want in return", he asked.

Kal nearly smiled, "we want guarantees that you will not cull our world again", he stated. "Your Lantean may not be worth that much", the wraith hedged. Of course the location of Earth was worth a lot more but he was not letting this man feel like he had the advantage. He was also feeling hungry and the man, scrawny as he was, looked tempting.

But if he killed him, he would most likely get the same treatment from his queen. Kal said nothing, he could see the wraith eyeing him in hunger and felt the urge to flee. He stood his ground and waited for the wraiths internal battle to end. "Very well, I will agree",the wraith stated. 'Then I will bring the man here, Kal stated.

The wraith grinned, this man thought he was being clever in trying to keep him away from his people as long as possible. If the wraith wanted to take his people they would and no silly little deal would stop them. But for now he would make this deal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- fear

"We have a problem", they were words John Robinson had said quite a few times on this journey. Maureen tried to catalogue all the potential problems in her head and failed, there were just too many. "What is it dear', she asked gravely. "The sensors are detecting ships" , John told her, then he added, "I think it might be them".

Maureen did not need to ask who them'' was, she knew all to well. They were the ones that gave her nightmares, the killers of this galaxy. "At the moment they are still several hours from this location, they are getting closer all the time though. We have to decide what to do Maureen", John said seriously.

They did not know how good the other ships sensors were, could they detect the Jupiter 2, it was a small craft compared to their own . In her head Maureen liked to think that if they did detect them they may just think the Jupiter was not interesting and keep on going. However they would know it was an alien craft and that may just be enough to warrant a closer look. "If we leave this planet now we may escape detection", John told her. "Or it could already be too late, we can see them, so they may also see us", Maureen remarked.

"Yes", John told her. "If we leave what are the odds we can outrun them", Maureen asked him. "We can't", John told her truthfully. "Thats what I thought", Maureen acknowledged. "If we knew how to use that gate we could just escape through there. But since we can't then I think our best option is to hide on the planet. We will need to get as far away from the gate as possible." Maureen took a breath, "I think it is time to tell Penny and Will everything darling". They have to know what they face". John had dreaded this day and had gone over in his head a million times what he was going to say. He had a feeling his well rehersed talk was going to end up being a total mess of emotion. 'Bring the children and gather just a few essentials we will tell them on the way", John stated. Maureen hurried off to find Will and Penny.

xxxxxxx

Judy stopped and started at the massive body of water in front of them, she could see it glinting in the light of the lantern. It was hard to tell in the darkness how far that water stretched , maybe it was only a short distance or it could be many miles. Could they even get across while it was still dark, she wondered. Once the sun came up, it would be clear to everyone where they were if they were still on the water. "There is a boat", Doctor Smith told her . There was nothing to be gained by internally debating further, they just had to try and get as far away as possible. Together they untied the craft and carefully climbed aboard. "We will have to get across the water before it is light otherwise we will be easy to spot", Judy told Smith. Doctor Smith hoped that land was not too far away. They both sat looking at each other for a long moment, "do you know how to row a boat", they said at the same time. "I do dear, but it is hard on my poor back", Smith stated with a sigh. Judy almost groaned, she heard this excuse so many times before. He used it every`time there was something difficult to do. Then Don and her father would end up doing all the work. She could not let him get away with the attitude. "Yes and on mine as well. This is another time when we need to do this together Smith, or we will not get far", Judy told him rather firmly. It seemed to work. With a look of pain on his face Doctor Simth gathered up an oar. Judy took the other one and together they began to row.

They had been rowing for only about 20 minutes when Doctor Smith let go of the oars with a groan, "my back", I have to stop, he stated. "Alright, lets have a 5 minute break" Judy told him. They sat with hands at their sides staring at each other. Judy wanted to ask a few pointed questions of the doctor and knew now was the perfect time as he could not run away. He could refuse to answer though. She took a breath, "Doctor Smith, why did you listen when Don asked you to kill him. You don't usually bother to obey anything he had to say". Doctor Smith let silence fall between them. It was an awkward question and it had an equally as difficult answer. Don would know what that answer was and that was why he had been willing to get the Major out of the way. He had seen who he really was, and that bothered him. Judy could not see it yet, though she may know by the time their adventures together ended. "I don't know", he lied. Judy looked at him like she did not believe one word. "Perhaps my back is not as sore as I thought", Smith stated as he pulled on the oars and started to row again. Judy joined him.

Atlantis jumper

Teyla sat on the floor of the jumper with Don West beside her. She still had one hand resting lightly on his leg. She had a theory that they were anchoring each other in some way, her touch had awakened him and his had saved her.

"I have a feeling that as soon as I take my hand off you will fall unconscious and find yourself back on the hive ship", she told Don. Do not worry my consciousness will not be far behind", she told Don

Don was awake of everyones stares and the particular intense gaze of Rodney McKay.

He wished the man would stop looking at him. There was something about him that reminded him of Doctor Smith. He hoped that assessment was not correct, the world did not need more than one man like Smith.

His mouth felt dry as he contemplated the task in front of him. This was not going to be easy. He braced himself

"Do it Teyla", Sheppard ordered. So Teyla lifted her hand from Don's leg. He simply folded like a house made out of cards, flopping to the floor unconscious. "Well that is one theory that was right. Now hopefully I will find his consciousness on the hive ship", Teyla remarked. She closed her eyes and stretched out her own thoughts. She soon found herself within the wraith hive ship. Instead of walking the corridors towards the main deck like she had planned, she found herself in another location. It was chillingly familar, in her worst nightmares. This was the place prisoners were taken to be suspended in web like containment until the wraith needed to feed. Ahead of her was one prisoner, a young man around 25 years of age. She tried to pull her mind away from this place by concentrating on the main corridors but found she could not. So she moved forward, through this horrible feeding ground. Rounding a corner she found Don West's presence, he was standing in front of another prisoner and seemed unable to move.

"No, she told him firmly, "do not linger here". Don just kept staring and did not move even when a wraith came and started to feed upon the prisoner.

On the floor of the jumper Don started to scream, a high pitched sound of absolute terror . The others had to put their hands over their ears. "It sounds like there is already a problem", Rodney stated unnecessarily . "Let's hope Teyla can stop him doing that or else we are in for an uncomfortable time", Sheppard told them all. He took a glance at his XO who was pale as he looked at his friend. He still needed to have a conversation with Evan about disobeying his order to draw his weapon on Major West. It seemed the more volatile Major West was not a good influence on Evan, though of course he could understand that you had to believe in and trust your friends. Still an order was an order and he hoped Lorne was not going to make a habit of disobeying.

Teyla could hear his scream in her mind. She grabbed hold of his hand, "stop it, take your mind away from here now. There is nothing you can do". "Don stayed in place, "there must be something", he challenged. "Don't you think I have tried", Teyla told him seriously letting him see the determination and sorrow on her face. "Yes I can influence them, stop them for a moment, but then their true selves just emerge again later and they feed again. I could mentally berate myself endlessly for my failures or I could use my gift to do what I can. Ultimately we need a long term solution and that it why I put my faith in Colonel Sheppard and the other Lanteans. I know it is hard but you need to come away. "

Don stayed a minute longer staring at the wraith and hearing the man's screams echo down the corridors. He really wanted to rip the wraiths head off his body, just so it might understand what its victims felt. But he could do nothing and that was frustrating as well as gut wrenching. So he gave into Teyla's pulling and let himself be led away. "That is why scream, you feel the wraith victims pain", Teyla told Don. "Yes and I am trapped by that pain and unable to move on", he acknowledged. "Perhaps the link is broken when the wraith ship moves out of range", Teyla told him. "Or I fall unconscious, because my mind can't handle the strain of being linked to that much terror", Don stated. He found it was beginning to make sense, though there was still a long way to go to understand what the hell was happening to him.

"Come this way", Teyla was leading him down a corridor. Wraith would walk past him and for a minute he would stop. 'I can feel what they do", he told Teyla. 'They have really violent thoughts . All they think about is their hunger" , he shivered. " You must learn to shut out their thoughts or they will keep crippling you." I cannot hear the wraith thoughts unless I chose to make contact. There we seem to be different." Try concentrating on me and not them", she advised . More wraith walked past and this time Don did not stop, his eyes were down on the deck of the hive ship and he refused to even look at the wraith. It seemed to help. "These ones are just workers going about average tasks for the hive. We need to find someone in command to give us the information we seek", Teyla told him.

They moved down another corridor and this time it was Teyla who stopped still, frozen by a dread as she recognised the wraith coming towards them. "It is him, the one who almost destroyed me", she told Don.

That wraith , unlike the others seemed to be staring right at them. "So you have come back", he said to Teyla, then he looked at Don, "and the other one as well". He stared at Don in an intense way and Teyla could feel the force of his mind directed toward the Major. "Block his thoughts', Teyla told him. "What thoughts", came back the surprising answer, I can't feel anything". "How come I cannot control you", the wraith growled, 'who are you, what are you". He glared for another long period throwing the full force of his mind at Don .

Yet still nothing happened."Then I have to just use you", the wraith growled turning his mind toward Teyla. She felt that pressure begin to mount again and made a choking gasp. "You will leave her alone', Don stated, grabbing Teyla firmly and holding on. Teyla found a barrier between her and the wraith. Donald West had the ability to shield both his mind and her own. Yet it was obvious he could feel some wraith thoughts.

"Reach out with you mind and find the information we seek", Teyla told Don. His mind rebelled at that because all he could see was death. He steeled himself and waded through the pain and misery that was the wraith's memories ,searching for specific knowledge."What are you doing, get out of my head", the wraith moaned. He was struggling like a fish on the hook and Don could feel how hard he fought. He was throwing every awful image of the atrocities he had committed into his mind. He should be screaming, begging for him to stop. But he could still not feel the pain. It was an odd feeling to be in control. He had to use this moment while he could. Teyla's mind went with him and the wraith's will melted away between the combined force to reveal everything.

Surfacing 10 minutes later, Teyla and Don had left the wraith unconscious on the hive ship and returned their minds to their bodies. Teyla kept her hand upon Don's shoulder, anchoring him.

"Well report", John Sheppard demanded. "We have the information you seek, plus more Sir," Don told him. "The wraith believe the people of the island planet have captured a Lantean and are awaiting his delivery on the funeral planet where you found me. They intend to extract the coordinates for Earth from that man's mind".

"There is another problem, in that their sensors have detected the Jupiter 2, and they are going to send another ship to investigate." Don found his voice trembling.

Rodney muttered, "a captured Lantean, well we know that is not one of us", he stated. "So possibly they already have a member of the Jupiter 2's crew", Sheppard stated, "they could have gotten separated somehow". He looked over at Teyla, 'the information gathering exercise seemed to achieve its aims. Though I am guessing there were some issues as Major West was screaming at one stage", he hinted.

"He has very little control and finds himself trapped by emotion. The screaming was when he witnessed the feeding process. Yet despite the fact he feels the pain of their victims, they cannot use mind control on him for some reason. He can also shield my mind with his own. So his gift is different than my own. It is powerful yet undisciplined. Even now I fear that if I take my hand away, he will fall unconscious again", Teyla remarked.

"You cannot go through the galaxy holding hands with him Teyla, we will need a long term solution". Major West you will have to try and keep your mind with us", Sheppard stated.

He wished it was really that simple. "I can feel them, it's like a thousand minds pressing into my own", Don told him. Rodney nodded, "the first time you felt them was when you left that desert planet. Everyone just made the assumption that what was happening was linked to the bite of that tentacle creature." Rodney grinned, "essentially you are a wraith detector and have amazing range, you reacted before our sensors detected the wraith". I would love to know how you make it work".

"Yeah well I love it to stop", Don remarked, he had already had enough of this conversation and wanted to get onto dealing with what they had found out. "Sir, we have two rescue missions to mount and we are still miles away from both locations. I fear that by the time we get there it maybe to late".

Sheppard nodded soberly, "I believe you are correct Major, we need to get there faster. So I think the moment has come to contact the Daedalus". We can take the jumpers on board then put together two teams".Unfortunately there are some disadvantages associated with using the Daedulus. It is hardly a discrete method, unlike the jumpers and so the wraith will take action against the ship", he warned

"I will need to go with the team that is helping the Jupiter", Don stated. He realised it sounded like he was giving his CO an order instead of the other way around. "Wherever he goes, I will also need to go", Teyla added. "Well we will sort this out on board the Daedalus", Sheppard stated firmly. He could not fault the Major for wanting to be there when his friends were rescued, but his manner was abrasive. Of course John reminded himself he had been effectively his own boss for 2 years now, so making the transition to obeying others without question was going to be difficult.

Sheppard contacted Colonel Caulwell and soon the giant form of the Daedalus appeared just a few miles away. "Wow, that is amazing", Don remarked as he stared at the ship. "Yes, she is remarkable", Sheppard acknowledged as he flew the jumper into the landing bay.

"You know those disadvantages I mentioned when using this method", Sheppard remarked, 'there is another one, Colonel Caldwell is my superior and sometimes he does not take to my plans all that well".

He figured that was giving Major West a warning not to get to mouthy with Caldwell.

Indeed Don could tell the type of officer Caldwell was just by looking at him. Colonel Sheppard gave him a brief 10 minute briefing of the events that had taken place and their current issues. "So will you need to have the infirmary available for Major West", Caldwell asked. "Since his problem is not medical, then no, I would like to use one of your labs", Rodney requested. "That's not a problem", Caldwell said. "You can take Major West with you".

Ah, thought Don, he was being sidelined already. Tred carefully now ,he told himself. "Sir", now that a good start he figured, "I was hoping to be part of the mission to retrieve the Robinsons and the Jupiter 2"."Really, Major you are not on offical duty. In addition to that a team member who could pass out at any moment can put the rest of the team at risk. Although I understand Colonel Sheppard's decision to bring you along, since you and Teyla got the coordinates of the Robinson's location from the wraith we do not need you to show us the way any longer." You can spend the time with McKay". That sounded like a clear order and he knew Calwell just expected 'yes sir' to follow. It was time to push his luck.

"If I were the Robinson's I would leave the ship and find somewhere on the planet to hide. There are several places where even the best sensors cannot penetrate, that was another reason we chose to stay on that planet. We could not hide the Jupiter in those locations, but they are suitable for people. I could lead you to those places quickly. So having me as part of the team would prove to be a tactical advantage, sir", Don stated.

Caldwell gave him a rather sour glance. "You can show us all those places on a map Major, your presence is still not necessary. Now I believe I gave you an order to go with Mc Kay."

Don stood his ground, "Yes I can show you, but you do not know the Robinson's, or they you. They are fleeing for their lives and they will not know friend from foe. They would however recognise my voice. Sir, their ability to get out of this alive will increase if I am with you. Please can I be part of the team", Don added the last bit in pleading tone. He was aware of course that Caldwell may not bother to listen to him.

"Not another one", Caldwell sighed audibly glancing at Sheppard. He looked Don up and down. Of course he was not inclined to listen to this upstart Major, yet he did raise some valid points. Just like Sheppard he had a way with words, he was also as dangerous when it came to wild plans. Still they did need every advantage they could get. "I agree Major that your presence may help the Robinson's but it will not help us. Still there is a lot of terrain to cover and your umm abilities with the wraith may be helpful. But you have to be in control. You have until we are in orbit to find a way to stop falling unconscious. That is not a long time", he warned.

Don knew that Caldwell thought that he had set an impossible goal. "Now Major I believe you have pushed your luck enough for one day. "Obey my orders now and go with McKay to the laboratory or else McKay might visit you in the brig." Ouch, thought Don, that was clear enough. He did ultimately want to be in control of his gift and he did not want to cause others harm. So following this order was definitely the sensible thing to do. This time he knew that he had to be sensible, time later maybe for the reckless bit. "Yes sir", he stated as he hurriedly followed the scientist with Teyla close behind still holding his shoulder. Beckett also went with them as a precaution. He knew the types of things McKay did often led to medical issues for others.

Don sat as far away from McKay as possible in the laboratory, which was not easy as the place was not large. "Okay lets go with what I have already worked out", Rodney told him. He would keep it as easy to understand as possible. "As I said you are a wraith sensor. That gives you the ability to know they are coming closer to your location. What you are picking up on from the wraith are essentially random thoughts. If an alien was listening to our chatter, it'd be about food, sex, entertainment, arguments, a whole lot of information and it would be overwhelming for them. Wraith of course are different, their thoughts are aggressive and your mind is rebelling. However when they directly attack you, there is some sort of defence system in place in your mind that will block that attack"' So if you regard any wraith contact as an attack you should be able to stay conscious". There thought McKay a problem that had lasted almost two years solved in just a few minutes. He felt proud of himself.

Don frowned at him, "That might be so Dr McKay but then the wraith would also sense my presence a lot earlier and any team I was with would be under attack. I believe the advantage in this gift is the wraith not knowing about it until it is too late."

Rodney stared, he had a really hated it when military personal were smarter than he anticipated.

"I believe that control is still the issue", Teyla told them. "If you practice a few times trying to draw your mind away from the wraith you may get enough control to not fall unconscious".

"Alright, I will try that", Don agreed. "You had better try it sitting down Major, falling to the floor unconscious may aggravate that head injury". Don had forgotten about that, it seemed like years ago that they had found him. He sat on the floor. "Ready", Teyla asked as she prepared to lift her hand. Of course he wasn't, but he really had no choice, so he nodded. She lifted her hand.

After 5 times of falling unconscious and no progress in being able to gain control it was Beckett who had called a halt to that experiment. He could tell by the look in West's eyes that he had a headache.

"I guess I will be stuck on this ship", Don remarked. He was probably going to be unconscious the entire time as well, because Teyla would go with Colonel Sheppard. McKay who had been muttering to himself most of the time they practiced, turned to him, "you have never actually had close contact to a wraith the entire time you have been in the pegasus galaxy", he observed. "No, I told you that", Don acknowledged, "I hate to think how bad its going to get for me when I do meet one close up. Probably my body will react in an even more violent way".

"Ah but there you are wrong", McKay stated, "you have a defence system remember and it would make sense that this system would keep you safe if the wraith were in close proximity, like on the same planet."I don't think being unconscious would be safe, so perhaps that will not happen".

Teyla nodded, "he could be right Major West". Don knew the Robinsons had kept moving because of his supposed illness, not risking staying too long in one area. They had avoided ever getting dangerously close to the wraith that way. So he had never found out what would happen if he and the wraith were actually on the same world.

"Colonel Caldwell does not seem the type who will just take your word that I will be alright if the wraith are also searching for the Robinson's on the forest planet, he's going to need evidence". How are we going to get that", Don pointed out. Teyla, took a breath, "that wraith who attacked us will still be unconscious on the hive ship". We left him in a place where he may not be discovered for hours. So if Caldwell beamed him over here, the wraith would not even know he was gone. We could test the Major's reaction".

Beckett grimaced, "who wants to ask him about that crazy plan". "Not me", Don stated, "I think he has a definite mindset that I am not to be trusted."I will ask him", Teyla stated firmly.

They listened while Teyla put forth the plan. Caldwell did naturally resist the idea of having a wraith on his ship but he was also a military man that could see the long term benefits in perhaps making use of West's abilities.

The wraith was beamed over and a whole security detail stood by to take action in case he awakened.

Don got his first close up, real life look at their enemy. The stories about vampires he had read as a child sprung into his mind. The wraith looked almost peaceful as it lay not moving in the infirmary. Don was under no illusions that this being was safe to be around, he had after all shared his memories.

He could feel Teyla's hand on his shoulder. She must be mentally bolstering him or else he would probably already be unconscious . "Do it Teyla", he told her. "I already have Major", came back the reply. It was only then that Don realised the hand on his shoulder belonged to McKay. He was standing there directly beside a wraith and felt nothing. "Well that idea works. But once the wraith leave the planet I will most likely just fall unconscious again", he told them.

"Maybe not, if we were involved in a battle your mental defence system would probably keep you conscious for that as well", McKay stated. "I would rather not test that one", Don stated. "None of us want to, but it may just come to a battle", Teyla stated. The wraith do want the coordinates to Earth badly and will die trying to overpower us".

Don swallowed, he felt like he was about to walk into a fire. "Are you going to be alright", Teyla asked him quietly. She was not asking about his physical state he knew. "I suppose so", he answered honestly. He hoped the military training he had within him surfaced and gave him some mental fortitude. Teyla accepted that answer.

Caldwell had watched the entire proceedings with the wraith on a view screen so knew that their experiment had been successful. "Alright, you have a go on your missions Major". I will let the Colonel work out the teams".

Okay thought Sheppard next problem, he needed two teams and both had to have pilots capable of using the jumpers. The ships ability to be cloaked was an advantage they could use on both missions. Ideally he also wanted two senior officers and normally that would be himself and Major Lorne. He would choose the Island planet mission for himself as it had a higher chance of being problematic. The Robinson mission could just be search and rescue . So he should put Lorne in charge of that mission. But could he work with his best friend and if necessary dampen down any wild tendencies that came into Major West's mind. It was time to have a little chat with his XO. He would make his decision after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Fleeing

The wraith ripped open the door to Maureen and John's bedroom on the Jupiter. He noted that clothes were strewn everywhere. The occupants had left in a hurry. Normally he would not bother to linger, but this was also an information gathering exercise. His queen wanted to know more about this alien craft. So he fingered the clothing, and looked through the other items that lay around the room. In other parts of the ship, his team were doing the same.

"There is evidence of a trail leading toward the ring of the ancestors", one of his team came to tell him. "Yes, that would be the best move for these people, flee. But then they leave their ship and all of this behind", the wraith remarked.

"Some of these things are unusual, not like what most of the inhabitants of our worlds own", the other wraith observed. "You are correct, their things are more like what the Lantean's have. This craft is not like those of the ancients though and that is unusual." The wraith found rectangular book with the words album, lying under the bed and opened it up. He flicked though photos of green valleys until he came to one of a large city filled with people and his mouth began to water as hunger came upon him. The other wraith just stared. "What is that place", he asked. "Somewhere called New York City", their leader replied. He turned another page and noted pictures of the vessel they were inside with 6 people standing in front smiling, the words proclaimed, "last day on Earth". "This vessel comes from Earth", the leader remarked. "That may be so, but its occupants have fled, his companion pointed out. "Have they, I wonder. Look at all this stuff, their is not one item out of place, nothing from the people of the surrounding worlds. That would indicate to me that these people may not know how to operate the ring of the ancestors".

" They could be hiding somewhere. I will find them and my name will be known to the Queen", he really wanted that to happen.

"We could take the ship, then if the occupants can't use the ring, they would be trapped here", the other wraith suggested. It was a good idea and of course he would take credit for that as well. "I will call on multiple wraith, so we can carry out a thorough search. If they are here, we will find them". "It may be that we do not need to make that other deal".

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kal felt satisfied as he made his way back to the hut where he held Dr Smith prisoner. He was sure things were going to work out alright. Of course he did not trust the wraith, so would always be watching his back.

He did not expect trouble as he approached the hut and noticed the guards looking alert. Nodding to them he made his way inside. It was then that his world fell apart. The tattered ropes littering the ground and empty space where his prisoner had been struck fear straight into his heart. He rushed out to the guards and shook them hard. "What have you been doing, the prisoner is gone", he growled. The guards looked stunned. "He will not get far", one of them insisted. "No, on his own he would not, but I suspect he had help. That little bitch I took from him is probably gone as well. We will have to find them quickly." He wondered how much delay was acceptable to the wraith, minutes, hours, could he get away with a whole day." They would at some point loose their patience, if they had any, and attack every world they could find. It would not matter that they did not know this gate address, they would still at some point find the right planet.

"Come with me and we will mount a search", Kal announced. He hoped the duo had not managed to get far. Once they would found a swift kick would render Dr Smith unable to do much. He would deal with the girl another way. With the guards beside him Kal quickly found some lanterns and they hurried off to search. He did not bother to inform the other villagers about what had happened because he suspected they would give him to the wraith as compensation for his mistake.

Xxxxx

Will and Penny stuck close by their parents side, their eyes darted left and right as they nervously scanned the trees, searching for signs of the enemy.

What their parents had told them had struck fear deep inside them. They knew what would happen to them if they were caught. Will tried hard to restrain his tears. His vision of the glorious adventure they were going to have when they had first found themselves lost out here had been tattered awhile ago now. It had been hard to see Major West suffer so much. Yet he had still found moments to enjoy. Now even that was gone. They were fleeing for their lives. They had to choose carefully where to hide, as they would not be able to move until the enemy were satisfied that the Jupiter two was just an abandoned craft, with its occupants long gone. His father had made the robot leave a fake trail heading for the gate. Hopefully the enemy would be convinced they had all left that way.

Of course they did not know that the deception had already failed.

Their father though, did. He had left a small monitoring device in the Jupiter and had heard what had been said . It was up to him to keep his family safe and he took that responsibility very seriously. Gripping the only weapon they had John Robinson led his family onward. He vowed to give himself to the enemy in exchange for the others freedom if they were captured.

"We will make for the deepest part of the forest and into that portion where the sensors do not work. There we will find a place to hide", he told them. It was a journey of a few miles in the opposite direction to the ship. He was thinking they should have time to reach that destination before the enemy sent in more search parties. Of course he was thinking of the capabilities of a human enemy and not aware the wraith moved a lot faster.

Will and Penny huddled close to him as they hurried onward. It seemed like the air around them was oppressive and strange shapes darted left and right. Will saw a brief glimpse of something white in the trees ahead and pulled his father off in a different direction without warning.

John stumbled slightly and Will let out a strangled gasp as his father stepped heavily on his foot. The slight sound made the white figure change direction. "We have to make for the caves", Maureen remarked. "It is the only place close enough to hide'."Yes but it would not be my first choice, being underground is disorientating", John observed. "There is no other choice", his wife pointed out.

They rapidly ran toward an area where the trees limited visibility and into an area where dense shrubbery hid a jagged hole in the ground. Crawling into that hole John led his family into the tunnels below.

The wraith looked around, then glanced at his scanner. It had shown a group of 4 moving rapidly away from him and now showed nothing. The whole area ahead seemed to not exist according to his instrumentation. It was of course a perfect hiding place.

He contacted the others, "I have found them", he said.

Xxxxxx

Evan Lorne knew it was going to one of 'those' conversations when Colonel Sheppard had asked to speak privately to him. He braced himself for a reprimand as he stood at attention in one of the small offices aboard the Daedulus.

"I have a dilemna Major, Sheppard told him. "We need two teams and you are the logical choice to lead one of them. However the team I would wish you to lead includes your best friend Don West and I am not really sure how that would work out." He seems to provoke some not so desirable tendencies to surface within my so far sensible XO".

Of course that was why Lorne was his XO, a well disciplined man who would temper the reckless tendencies of his CO.

Lorne thought carefully about his response. "Look sir, I am not going to apologise for not drawing my weapon when you asked. I did not believe Major West was guilty of treason . We have not been treating him fairly". Sheppard, could understand Lorne's point of view but unfortunately he had totally misunderstood his issue. "The problem Lorne was not that you did trust Major West, it was that you did not trust me. I was not going to let anyone kill him".

Lorne felt a stab within him then, he had disappointed his CO and now his ability to lead was being questioned. He had to get his CO's faith back. 'I am sorry sir," he said sincerely. He took a breath he knew he had to tell his CO one important piece of information about his friend. "Sir, you may not be aware but Don actually made Major a whole 6 months before I did, therefore he is technically my superior officer." Oh great thought Sheppard, "that's something that swings me more in the direction of leading the search and rescue myself",he told Lorne. "It shouldn't sir. The only combat experience Don has was during his training and I know he is nervous about being involved in fighting. Yes he is rash sometimes, but he knows when he is out of his depth and this is one of those occasions." Lorne leaned toward Sheppard slightly, "he is not the same man I knew two years ago sir, a fair bit of his attitude has been lost because of what he had been through. He will follow my lead without question and he would not try to get me into trouble. Of that I am sure", Lorne stated passionately. Sheppard knew this was a case when he needed to heed his own words and trust that his XO could indeed handle working with his friend.

"Alright Major Lorne, you can lead the mission to rescue the Robinson's. I will send Teyla with you, to help Major West learn more about his gift. I will also ask Caldwell for two Lieutenants, one of them will be able to fly the jumper if you need a back up", Sheppard stated. Lorne relaxed slightly, it had been easier than he thought to convince Colonel Sheppard that he and Don could work together.

Now it was his turn to find Don and brief him on their mission. Evan could not take him out of Teyla's presence at the moment so had to explain things with her present. Don stood shoulder to shoulder with Teyla in the lab. He was keeping a wide berth from Dr McKay. Evan did not blame him for that, McKay annoyed him and he was glad the Colonel had decided that he might need him on his mission. He gave Don a weapon and noted he looked rather hestitant even holding the thing. "Just follow my lead and you will be fine", Evan told him . Don looked him in the eye,"did Colonel Sheppard reprimand you about not pulling your`weapon on me". "There I go again, getting others into trouble",he remarked sadly. Don still sounded depressed Evan thought, like he was a burden upon others. It was time to reassure him about some things. "What I did in that jumper was my choice Don, and I have to take responsibility for my own actions". " Colonel Sheppard gave me this command and has confidence that you and I can work effectively together",Evan told him. "Its time for you to do your part. Stopping the 'I am to blame for everything attitude', is part of that. I know its hard to feel out of control Don. But maybe it is time to stop fighting against that gift and just use it, you might find that it has its benefits", Lorne told him. He was right Don decided, part of the problem was that it was in his nature to fight things that he did not understand. Maybe it was time for a change.

"Thanks for the talk I think I needed it", Don told Evan firmly" I won't let either you or Colonel Sheppard down". Evan smiled , "alright, then lets get this mission underway". "I think it is a good idea if I come along as well, Beckett stated, Major West may need further assistance, plus I can treat any injuries the Robinson's may have." "Very well Doctor Beckett", Lorne agreed.

They made their way to the jumper bay , where they were met by two of Caldwell's young Lieutenants, Drake and Holton. The younger officers helped load the equipment , then boarded the jumper.

Don, Doctor Beckett and Teyla sat with Lt. Drake in the rear while Holton joined Lorne in the cockpit. "Colonel Caldwell will bring the Daedulus out of orbit near the forest planet then jump away to take Colonel Sheppard to the Island planet. We will cloak the jumper and then find a suitable landing sight. Major West I will need to know the areas where the Robinson's may be hiding." Don thought about that, "If I were them I would hide in the large expanse of caves, just a few minutes from the Jupiter's location. These caves are like a labyrinth with tunnels that weave their way over a few miles. There are multiple exits and several lead to concealed locations ,so they could avoid hostiles. Since we extensively mapped the tunnels a few months ago when Will got lost down there, we have the advantage over the wraith. The only disadvantage is that since any equipment does not work in the tunnels it is going to be difficult to find out exactly where the Robinson's could be. We will also have to be careful not to get lost ourselves."

"We will be guided by you once we get to those caves", Lorne stated.

They did not discuss the mission any further with Lorne initiating small talk in an effort to put Don at ease.

That talk stopped when the cloaked jumper left the Daedulus and headed for the forest planet. Lorne landed a few miles from the caves.

As soon as they touched the ground Don felt a heavy weight upon his mind. He deliberately moved himself away from sitting with his shoulder touching Teyla's to see what happened. When he did not fall unconscious he knew definitely what that oppressive feeling meant. "There are wraith on the planet", he told Lorne. Lorne had moved forward intending on taking point, he looked back at Don noting that he and Teyla were not touching. "Can you tell where they are specifically" ,he asked. Don reached out with his mind trying to make sense of the jumble of feelings. If he concentrated hard he could sort out different intensities of those feelings. "There are several wraith on this planet". The closest is very near our own location. I would say they also have search parties out looking and perhaps the caves are on their list", Don guessed."The unfortunate part of hiding there is that they are the most logical choice. He knew things had become much more dangerous. "Major Lorne,if we make for a concealed entrance, through that mass of trees, it should give us enough cover not to be seen", he continued. Don had used his rank to make it seem less like he was a friend making a suggestion or that he was the one in charge. Lorne thought it wise to heed Don's advice. "Alright let's move out, I'll take lead, Lieutenants Drake and Holten you take flanks, Teyla you are on the rear, Dr Beckett and Major West are in the middle". It gave both of them the most protected position.

Through the trees they went, with weapons out and at the ready. Don found that it was easier to concentrate than he thought as they moved toward the caves. His mind was in defensive mode, shutting out the images of pain and death that the wraith normally screamed into his mind. "Head north, 5 minutes", Don told Lorne.

They came to an area where there was a large crater marring the surface, "down at the bottom it a hole, if we crawl inside we will find ourselves in the tunnels. It's going to be a squeeze", Don warned.

It was hard not retain their footing on the way down the slope. Around them bushes jabbed into parts of their bodies and Lorne was glad the protective clothing was doing its job in preventing injury. It did not look like there was any hole down here. Seconds later his foot hit air and he almost stumbled forward. Signalling the others to stop Lorne crouched down in the mass of bushes and felt inside, admits the tangle of branches he found a large gap. "How far down are we going to fall, he asked. "Not far enough to hurt ourselves", Don told him. "This was the entrance Will inadvertently found". "Alright I am going down", Lorne stated as he slid his body slowly through the hole. He felt the edges of the space jab into him as he squeezed. Then he was falling briefly and landed with a whoosh of breath in a mass of dirt. He was not hurt. "Come down", he called up to the others. They did so, landing beside him.

Shaking the dirt off themselves they turned on their lights and took time for a quick survey of their location. The walls of the tunnel were only inches away, leaving a tight claustrophobic space. There were two other tunnels leading off this one and one of those looked like the walls were even closer. "Which way", Lorne asked. Don said nothing for a moment. He could feel pressure on his mind as if he had claustrophobia and it was not the closeness of the walls that were giving him that feeling ."There are wraith in here with us", he told Evan.

Evan swallowed, this mission was turning out to be more difficult than he had imagined. "Can you tell where they are", he asked Don. Instead of trying to shut the pain of the wraith's hunger out, Don searched for it, using it as a means to discover the location of search parties. Since the hunger urge shone like a lighthouse in a storm it was not difficult to find out where the wraith were.

"There is one group about 1 mile ahead of us", if we take that other tunnel we can bypass them", he told Lorne. Don took a steadying breath, It seemed like his friend was right, his gift could be useful. He was a living wraith sensor and down here, with no other means of knowing who was in front of you, that was going to be a huge advantage.

They squeezed down the other tunnel . When it broke into 5 other tunnels, Lorne knew that without Don they would have definitely been in trouble. "That way", Don stated, pointing more or less straight ahead. This tunnel was larger than the other one, giving them much more room to move.

"Any ideas where the Robinsons could be", Lorne asked. "There is a tunnel that leads down to an underground stream. If they were planning to to hide out for a long period that would be the place to head for", Don explained.

They continued on through the large tunnel, then turned again into a smaller one. It seemed like they had already been down here forever. That was what being underground did to you. They came to another junction where there were 6 other tunnels. "This place is like a maze", Lt. Drake muttered. "A lot of these tunnels are dead ends, though you can go for miles before you eventually hit solid rock", Don told him. "Yeah then you would be trapped", Drake added nervously. "Well we won't be trapped", Don assured him.

Lorne moved onward, stopping a few minutes later when the tunnel began to shake. "What the hell is that", he exclaimed. Don closed his eyes and reached out his mind. He could feel Teyla doing the same. They quickly discovered what was happening.

"The wraith are collapsing areas of tunnels in an effort to try and eliminate dead ends as well as escape routes", Don told Lorne. It was an excellent strategy to try and herd their victims into a particular area.

The risk factor had gotten higher again. "How far away from the tunnel leading to the underground river are we', Lorne asked. "We have to move through several other tunnels yet", Don replied. "Turn right ahead, then proceed down that tunnel for 5 minutes then turn left", he told them. Lorne looked at him, wondering how he could sound so confident, this place was confusing and it would be easy to get lost. "How can you be so sure", Holton challenged. "Because mapping is my speciality", Don explained, "in addition to drawing them on paper , I can also do them in my head". "Thank goodness for that", Beckett remarked.

Evan agreed. He turned right and counted the minutes in his head because it gave him something to concentrate on rather than the walls closing in around him. He had gotten to 3 minutes when the earth beneath his feet began to shake.

"The wraith have just let off another explosive charge", Don confirmed. Ahead of them rocks were falling. "Retreat", Lorne stated sharply. Everyone moved at once, though it was hard to see where they were going as dust filled the air. Drake coughed harshly and stumbled. Beckett reached down and pulled him up.

The tunnel intersection was now in sight. Lorne found himself breathing a sigh of relief. That changed to a gasp when violent shaking threw him off his feet as giant portion of tunnel suddenly collapsed around them.

Don felt himself fall to the ground and a stinging pain as he was hit by flying rock. He curled himself into a ball to protect the more vulnerable parts of his body.

The shaking continued for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality was only 2 minutes. Then everything stilled. Dust and pieces of rock littered the tunnels.

Don found himself moaning as he shook dust and small pieces of rock off himself. He had hit his head again, into the hard earth of the tunnel ground, and gash on his head was bleeding. It was not that serious though. He had more pressing problems. The light from his weapon cast ghostly shadows through the tunnel, revealing a massive load of rocks just about 1 metre away. That made his heart restrict, as he hoped desperately that none of the others had been near that portion of the tunnel when it collapsed. He looked around him, scanning the light across the dirt and rock covered floor. Relief hit him as he made out two other people. He quickly made his way to their side. One was Dr Beckett, who was already shakily climbing to his feet. His face was almost black with rock dust and he had a cut on the lower part of his arm, apart from that he looked fine. Don quickly turned his attention to the other person who slowly raised themselves upward. When he shone his light upon their face he saw it was Teyla.

She had multiple cuts to her arms, though none of them looked deep. "Major West", she choked out as she saw him, "where are the others".

Don knew where Lorne and Lieutenants Drake and Holten were. He gestured to the mass and the three of them shone their torches over the rocks searching for any signs of their colleagues. All they saw was rock. "They might have been lucky and avoided most of the rock, but we can't be sure from here. If we take this left hand tunnel, it will double around and come out at the other side of the rock fall", Don told them.

They had to check on the fate of their colleagues. If they had been killed underneath the rock fall then there was very little they could do.

Don found himself taking point as he led Teyla and Beckett down a side tunnel and around to the other side of the rock fall. He shone his light across the rock fall then away quickly. Beckett noted he had turned rather pale. "What is it', he asked. Don just pointed to a section of rock. Beckett shone his torch and saw immediately what had caused Don's reaction. Lieutenant Holten was lying there, amongst the rock. His lower portion looked fine, as the majority of rock had missed hitting his body. It had not missed his head though. His skull had basically been split in half by one of the rocks.

Beckett quickly moved his torch light on. There on the far side he found both Lt. Drake and Major Lorne together in a mass of tangled limbs. It looked like the Major had time to grab hold of the younger man and pull him to one side. Beckett approached cautiously aware of the mass of rock around him. Don kept his torch light on the pair and desperately hoped that both of them were alive.

When a moan filled the air, his spirits lifted somewhat. "Do not move until I have checked you out", Beckett warned Lt. Drake, who was stirring on the ground. The young man stopped his movement letting the Doctor quickly survey his injuries. He knew though he had been lucky. That was only because his commanding officer had saved his life. He quickly looked down at Major Lorne who was not moving , though thankfully he could see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Sir, what are we going to do", Drake asked. Don wondered for a second why the young man was asking the doctor, then he realized he was talking to him. He had just become the commanding officer on this mission. Now he faced a choice, to give up the search and return the injured and dead to Atlantis or to risk leaving them in the tunnels and continue onward. He knew which of those was the safest option.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- a little problem

Island Planet

"Oh the pain, the pain", Dr Smith moaned as the oars slipped through his hands. "I cannot go any further". Judy did not argue because she could see the broken blisters on his hands from gripping the oars, she bore those same blisters and they were bleeding.

The little boat drifted in what seemed like endless water. They would get caught and both of them would have to deal with the concequences. It was was getting lighter now so they probably did not have a lot of time left. She thought briefly about just jumping overboard and swimming. But had no idea how far she would get. Perhaps if they both just rested they may have the strength to keep going just a little bit longer. She let her eyes droop and lost herself in the sensation of floating in the soft breeze . When the boat bumped gently into something 5 minutes later Judy felt her hopes rise. It looked like they had actually made landfall.

She held the dying lantern high and noted that there was indeed solid ground in front of them.

Stepping cautiously out of the boat Judy almost sagged with relief. They were not safe yet though as the light showed a lot of empty ground ahead of them. "Come on Smith", Judy stated. Dr Smith lugged his tired, aching body out of the craft and fell to his knees on the ground. "I am finished", he announced. "Then stay there", Judy said bluntly, "I am going to keep going until I am ready to drop. Think of something important Dr Smith and place it in your heart, let it give you the fire to do anything. If I think of Don, then I believe I could climb to the top of the highest mountain right now", Judy felt a tear fall as she thought of her dead love. Dr Smith looked up at her seeing the light of hope that still shone despite everything that was happening. He felt it wrench at his being because he knew he was not like that. All he wanted was to go home to Earth and the impossible was simply not achievable. He did not want to fight for something that would never happen.

"You go on then dear", he said, "keep on fighting for Don's sake." He loved you so much, it hurt", Smith had whispered the last line, not intending to say that. Judy heard it though, "is that why you wanted to get rid of him then Smith", she remarked, "because I had Don, Mum and Dad have each other, Will and Penny have a whole family and you have nobody". Smith could see tears shining in her eyes. She thought he was lonely. But he was not. The facade of friendliness toward Penny and Will he had created in the beginning had become real. He had cared for them. "No ,that was not why", he growled. "Can we just let it rest Judy". "No, she replied, "I am going to keep on asking and wondering what drove you to listen to Don . You did cause his death Dr Smith, even if it was not at your own hands", she stated firmly. "I deserve to know why". Dr Smith dragged himself upright, "let's keep on going", he stated as he moved past her rapidly. How fast can you run away from the truth, he wondered. He was running from himself, the shocking glimpse of who he was. Judy followed, she would for the moment accept that perhaps guilt drove him onward.

It was getting progressively lighter as they moved across the flat ground . In the distance now they could see the tops of trees. Yet around these trees was this strange silver glow. As they got closer Judy realized the trees were growing out of water. Smith stopped and crouched down, "there are people up ahead", he stated. He was right, Judy could just make out the movement, near the trees.

They inched closer. "What are they doing", Smith asked. Judy watched as one by one the people climbed into the branches of the trees, then climbed upward. They disappeared admist the branches of the trees.

After watching for about 10 minutes they had only observed upward movement, nobody was coming down. The number of people on the ground was rapidly thinning out. "We should follow them, Judy remarked," perhaps they are going somewhere we can get help". "No we should avoid contact and stay on land. If they catch us they will turn us over to Kal", Smith countered. Judy thought about that, 'it is a risk Dr Smith, but what are we going to do otherwise, just wander around aimlessly. We need to get back to the Jupiter 2 and for that we need to go back through that ring. Someone in that group of people may know how to operate the thing and send us back to treetopia".

"If we capture someone, you can get that knowledge out of them." "Me", Smith protested. "Well they are hardly going to be frightened by looking at me", Judy told him. "You are the better choice for threatening people", she told him. "Maybe we won't need to threaten them", Smith hedged, he did not like Judy's idea at all. "If they were going to give you to the wraith and made them some promise, then they have broken faith. So what will happen to them now. I don't think I would mess with beings that do the things the wraith do". Maybe they are trying to hide. So they won't let us just get off this world without a fight, Smith. You will have to persuade one of them to cooperate", Judy told him firmly.

Smith said nothing, he felt that unpleasant sensation deep within. He knew he could not do as Judy asked. So he tried to run, away from her, away from himself and the truth. Yet all he did was fall to the ground in a heap. Judy looked at him and saw the truth, "so that's what it is, Smith", she declared, "you are a coward". "All that attitude that you gave Don was just to hide they fact that inside you are always afraid. He saw the truth and you hated that. Now I see the truth as well." She looked at him, "do you like feeling afraid Smith", she asked pointedly. Feeling exhausted, Smith answered truthfully, "of course not ,but I cannot help it, no matter what I do the fear is always there"."You have to reach for some bravery Smith, because we need that more than your fear if we are going to get away from here. ",Judy told him. "I am going to follow those people and if I can I am going to get them to operate that gate. Yes, Smith I am also afraid. But I think I can find it within myself to do it alone, if I have to." So, you either stay here or come with me". It is up to you", she stated.

Dr Smith sat on the ground and did not move as she walked past him and toward the trees. He watched her go. She did not turn around and look back carrying herself with a tall eract posture. She was young he reflected and facing things that she would not have faced back on Earth. Yet she kept going even though she was afraid. Fear made him make unwise choices and others always seemed to suffer the consequences. This time though it was only him that would suffer. It seemed amazing to him that his body suddenly stood up and moved forward, toward Judy. His mind was still going no, no but his feet were moving because he did not want to be here alone.

Xxxxxx

Atlantis Jumper

John Sheppard always felt the most alive when he was flying. He felt the thrill of adrenaline thumping through him now as he piloted the cloaked jumper toward the Island Planet. He was of course oblivious to the trouble the other team were experiencing. All he knew was that they had made landfall and were proceeding toward the caves. After that they maintained radio silence so the wraith would not be aware of their location.

He could not afford to worry about them too much as they had their own issues. He was running through their plan with McKay , Ronon and two marines they had borrowed from Caldwell. "We need to check on the Stargate and make sure it is functioning properly. If we do have a problem it is the faster method of escape. We will also need to locate this prisoner and free them before he or she is turned over to the wraith". That did not sound difficult to him.

"We should have kept West, as he could have kept us updated on any changes to the wraith plan"", Mc Kay pointed out. "West needed to go on the mission to find the Robinson's", Sheppard stated. "There is the fact that everytime either Teyla or West initiate contact with the wraith they risk exposing our presence. Then we will have a battle on our hands. We do not want them to know that Atlantis still exists and too much contact might just give our facade away." But you know all that ,I think you just wanted to study Major West some more". He's not a lab rat Rodney and we do not want to risk him running off on us because he's worried about what you might do to him", John said firmly. Rodney gave him a rather sour face, he had wanted to watch the Major and see if he could determine how he could use a gift that had so far only surfaced within local inhabitants whose ancestors had been part of wraith experiments. "He's going to have to submit to some tests sometime Sheppard", Rodney stated. "Yeah, perhaps but not right now Rodney. Get your mind off West and back with us", John rebuked.

Rodney sighed , then grumbled for a few minutes before a glare from Ronon finally silenced him.

They landed just a few miles from the gate. "Alright let's move out". "We will go and check out the gate", John instructed.

"I doubt it is a serious problem, maybe the locals have just sabotaged the ring. They would not have the expertise to do much else', Rodney declared.

They made it to the Stargate without incident and Rodney opened the panel at the bottom of the DHD to look inside. He straightened up a few seconds later. "Have you fixed it already", John asked, that was the fastest Rodney repair on record. "Ah no, because there is nothing wrong with the gate", Rodney stated. John punched an address of a planet into the DHD , nothing happened. "Yeah ,well it is not working", he stated. Rodney looked over the DHD again. "It should work", he insisted. "Well it doesn't", Ronon stated. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong with the gate". Rodney gave him a glare, "of course", he muttered. "Well then we have yet another mystery", Sheppard stated. "Perhaps we can find someone to explain why the gate does not work", he added.

Rodney kept muttering to himself as they moved away from the gate. He was thinking up all the explanations he could think of about why a stargate that was not damaged would not work. Some of those reasons were kind of crazy.

They quickly moved across the flat terrain toward the main settlement. As the got closer they could see that there was no sign of any lights, hence nobody was stirring. That was odd because he knew village life started early. By now someone should be up starting the breakfast. When dwellings were in view they noted the lack of sound as well, an almost eerie quietness hung over the place and it made Sheppard nervous. There was a small hut on the edge of the settlement and he ducked inside briefly then back out. "There is nobody there. It looks like someone just grabbed a few things then left'. As the moved into the settlement they found the same thing in other huts. "Where is everyone", Rodney asked curiously.

"There are no signs of any bodies, and the wraith are not shy about leaving those. With the gate not functioning, they cannot just fly their darts in here and scoop everyone up", Ronan pointed out.

They kept looking into huts, hoping that there maybe someone who could not leave. It was Ronon who found a very interesting hut. "Come and look at this", he called . Sheppard and Rodney entered the hut leaving the two marines outside on guard. They were not just complacent that because everyone appeared to have gone they were not in any danger.

Sheppard saw tangled ropes with stains of blood upon them and a crude wooden cross that looked like someone had been tied upon. "So this is where their prisoner was", he declared. "Yes and from what I can see, someone came to that person's rescue'." Ronan looked closely at the wooden cross, pulling hair from beneath what was left of the ropes, "a blonde someone", he added. "Is is possible they had two captives then", Rodney surmised and "one rescued the other'. "Yet Teyla and West only learnt from the wraith of one captive" ,John stated. "So perhaps for some reason they were going to keep the other one", Ronon observed. He found more blonde hair. "This hair must be long, perhaps their was one male and one female. A female captive is often valuable as potential breeding stock for people who are decimated by the wraith", he told the others.

"Well it looks like they may have underestimated that captive", Sheppard remarked. He wondered how far two people on foot could get. "So the entire village has gone looking for them", Rodney remarked. "I doubt it, the entire village is probably scared that the wraith will feed on them all because they have lost the prisoner they promised them. "

"Yes, that may be so, but the most effective means of escape is through the gate. Yet for some reason it is not working. If these people were responsible for that then they are idiots", Rodney stated. "You are right, it does not make sense", John agreed. "There must be a reason and we still have not found anyone who can explain. Chewy, can you track our escapees", he asked Ronon. "Of course", Ronon grunted. "Then we will find them", Sheppard stated. He was about to exit the hut when Sgt .Haskell, one of the marines came just inside the doorway. In the dim lighting Sheppard could not see his face clearly. "What is the problem, he asked. The man stood and looked at them before keeling slowly over in the doorway. It was only then that John saw the large spear protruding from the soldiers back. He aimed his weapon at the door intending upon firing when an arrow came flying through the doorway to land on top of the dead marine. John barely had time to register his surprise when he saw flames begin to consume the sergeant .The smoke smelt terrible, making his eyes water and obscuring his vision, which was of course the whole point. John saw more smoke coming from behind him. "The hut is on fire", came a voice, "I have only just started that fire and can put it out quickly, drop your weapons and come out with your hands up".

John swallowed, already he was beginning to choke. This hut while crude was well constructed, they could just fire their weapons until they blasted their way out but it was going to take time. The flames had already finished burning off the marines clothing and were licking up to catch the doorway. They would probably die of smoke inhalation before they could get out. He knew that was not a nice way to die. Yet steely military discipline would not let him give way. "Maybe we don't care if we die", he threw back with determination. "I only killed one of your men, the other one is out here with me". He is going to watch you burn then I will give him to the wraith in place of our prisoner", came the reply. "I have nothing to lose ", mentioned the voice.

It was pure desperation and John could hear the fear. He knew that they would die and that the wraith would ultimately be the winners. There was no way to know how many people were outside that hut, but he doubted they could hold his team for long. He sighed, "throw out your weapons", he told Ronon. The ex runner gave him a glare but obeyed. John and McKay threw out their own weapons. "Alright we have done what you wanted", Rodney choked out. His voice dripped terror, he really loathed fire.

They heard the sound of splashing then the sizzle of fire being extinguished. "Come out the back of the hut", came the instruction. John tore his eyes away from the sight of the burning marine and complied keeping his hands above his head. He was coughing and his eyes streamed tears.

There were only 4 men outside the hut but one of those had Sgt. Montuesse in a choke hold. The marine's face was already red and John could see blue tinges appearing as the life was slowly strangled out of the marine.

"I have killed many animals this way", the man holding the sergeant told him. "Yeah, I don't doubt that", John could see the power in his arms, "you can let him go now". He noted the other men had their weapons and held them confidently, this was bad. These men were most likely hunters, therefore they were trained killers who were comfortable with weapons. The man holding the marine relaxed his arm slightly, gave him a grin then locked it tight again, closing it like a vice until the crunch of bone was heard. When he took a step forward a shot was fired act his feet. He froze.

"Just to let you know we are serious. We do not need all of you. I believe you", Kal pointed to John Sheppard, "are the one the wraith are looking for. It looks like we got lucky". Behave or else I will kill these other two", he threatened.

After what he had done John believed him. He did not resist as the men stepped closer and tied him up tightly. The ropes dug in painfully. "Right now we will take you to the wraith", Kal announced.

He smiled, his terrible day had gotten a lot better. It was only chance that had made them double back to check on the settlement again, in case the prisoners thought that someone their might be persuaded to help them leave the planet. The escapees would not know that all of the villagers had left. One of the villagers had discovered the prisoners had gone and had informed the others. Everyone had just turned their back upon him, leaving him to clean up his own mistake. His anger had driven this moment. What he had done to secure this Lantean team was brutal but it was the only way he could think of to control the heavily armed group.

There was no turning back now. He had a deal to keep.

Rodney felt puzzled as they were led, stumbling away from the gate. "Are the wraith already on this world", he dared to ask. He got a slap across the face. "No they are not". We are not a stupid people Lantean", Kal told him with a growl.

So how were they going to get to this meeting Rodney wondered. John was thinking the same thing and wondering if there was more to these people than he had first thought. He guessed they were going to find out.

Hopefully at some time there might be the opportunity to escape.

xxxxxxxxxx

Caves of Treetopia

John Robinson held his weapon tighter as Will burrowed closer to him. Ahead of them a giant pile of rubble blocked further access to the tunnel ahead. "We need to turn right, then left", Will told him. He was confident he knew where to go. This place often featured in his games of hide and seek with Penny and the robot. He could stay down here for hours and ultimately win the game.

They turned down a side tunnel and moved along until rumbling once more made the ground shake beneath their feet. John and Maureen held their children tightly and waited until the shakes had stopped. "That one felt closer to our location", Maureen warned. She knew the rumbling was not caused by a natural phenomena ,though she did not want to say that out loud. It was obvious that there was something searching for them and they were trying to trap them. The only advantage they had was local knowledge.

Coming to another intersection where 5 other tunnels snaked off in different directions John chose the nearest tunnel, quickly paced a short distance then declared, "I think we should stop here". Will looked up at his father, "we have a while to go to reach the tunnel to the underground river", he stated. "I know ,but we will then be moving toward that rumbling Will . We could find ourselves unable to proceed further", John told him. He pointed to a fissure that split the wall, "that is wide enough for you and Penny to slip through, nobody will be able to follow you. You can find a way to get out of here and go to the robot. He will protect you".

Will and Penny immediately felt tears come into their eyes, they knew their parents were basically offering up themselves in exchange for their freedom. "No, we will not leave you", Penny told them. "Leaving you alone is not our first choice dearest", Maureen tearfully told her, "but if it comes to a point when it looks like we are going to get captured, then you have to go, end of discussion". Penny swallowed, she knew it would then we up to her to care for her younger brother. That was growing up, way too quickly. Please don't let it happen, she begged.

Further away in the tunnels the dust created by the rockfall was finally stilling. The air around them smelt sour and made them all cough. Beckett was still leaning over Evan and Don restlessly shifted from foot to foot as he awaited the doctors assessment. "So far I am only finding a head injury, broken ribs and a broken arm", the Doctor told him a few minutes later. Don let out an audible whooshing breath of relief that the injuries were not life threatening.

Beckett shone his torch over the other three, Teyla looked pale but had that fiery determination in her gaze that meant she would keep going no matter what. Lt. Drake was also pale and trembling, he had a fair dose of shock ,but his military discipline would soon settle his nerves. He was not seriously injured. Carson shone the torch upward over Don West's face. He noted the major was trying hard to ignore the blood snaking down the side of his face. "Come here for a moment Major", he instructed. Don complied and winced when the doctor shone the light in his eyes. "I will be able to keep functioning Doctor Beckett", Don told him pointedly. He knew that hitting his head into the ground had not helped his head injury. Surprisingly Doctor Beckett smiled at him, "you and Sheppard make a great pair", he muttered. 'So Major West, what is our plan", he continued. He had a feeling that Don was going to act like Sheppard when it came to their next step.

He was not wrong. Don knew what he was going to do and it was not the safe option. "Myself and Teyla will continue the search for the Robinsons. This may be our only chance to rescue them. Lieutenant Drake will stay here to provide you and Major Lorne with some protection". The wraith have all moved closer to the centre of the tunnel complex, so you should be safe enough until we return", Don told them. "If you return", Drake pointed out, "how will we know if you get captured or killed". It was a good point. The life signs detectors did not work down here and neither did the communications.

Beckett cast a glance at his medical scanner and almost smiled. "You know that sensor I placed in your back, it has a tracking ability and that is functioning. It is not long range but it will enable us to know whether you are still alive and in the tunnels".I thought we might need the tracking ability because... ", Beckett was going to continue when Don interrupted with, "I know why Doctor ". You needn't say any more". Let's just make use of this advantage".

Beckett nodded. He turned his attention back to his patient.

"Alright Teyla lets go", Don told her. They moved down the tunnels rapidly.

xxxxxx

John Robinson, could feel himself trembling and was not ashamed to say that he was afraid. This is why you do not bring children on a space voyage he told himself. It's my fault, also circled through his mind. As if she knew what he was thinking Maureen took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. Will was clinging to his other hand and Penny clung to Will.

It seemed like time dragged on as they stood there, in the darkness. The air was stale and John knew they only had a limited amount of oxygen left.

He did not move, just clutching the gun harder and keeping his gaze upon the tunnel entrance. The caves were slightly luminous because of the moss that clung to the walls. So he saw the white almost glowing figure coming. It reached the junction and had four choices of direction. John kept still and willed everyone else not to move. The white being gazed down the tunnels. Maureen was holding her breath and her hand was almost was breaking the bones in his own as it clenched tightly.

The being gazed down their tunnel, hesitated, then with determined steps came their way. John simply grabbed Will in one fierce grip and Penny in the other and shoved them through the fissure in the wall. Then he waited with the weapon in his hand to make a head shot. He thought that should be enough to kill this being.

What he faced though would not be stopped that easily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- under pressure

Island planet

Doctor Smith clung to the tree and dared himself to look down. The ground was a long way below, falling would definitely result in instant death. He was too much of a coward to even contemplate letting go, fear kept him going slowly upward. Above him Judy climbed like a monkey , she was far better at this than he had ever imagined. She was at the moment trying to catch up to the young boy that they had glimpsed near the treetop. He too was nimble, though Judy was gaining ground.

Judy had bound her hands to stop the pressure of climbing aggravating the already torn flesh, her fingers though still hurt and the pain had stopped her catching up with the boy. So she resorted to yelling "stop", in a pleading tone. He hesitated ,turning to look down at her. "Why", he demanded, "we need to go before the wraith come". She could see fear shining in his young eyes. "We need help to get back to my family on another world", Judy told him. "I cannot help with that", the boy said, grabbing hold of a branch and pulling himself up again. "Please", Judy begged, "I miss my family ,surely you can understand that". The boy suddenly stopped and winced as if a sudden memory had caused a moments discomfort. He was only a little older than Will. "My family are dead", he told her. "I miss them too". Judy felt a lump gather in her throat, the boy talked about his parents death like it was just a common occurance and nothing to mourn about. She felt pity for him growing up living in fear. "If you help me, there may be a way we could help you. We do have a spaceship", she stated. The boys eyes grew round and he stared at her, "truly", he asked. "Yes", Judy stated. He stopped climbing for a moment, obviously thinking. "I know someone who can help you but you are going to have to follow us", he told her. "Where are you going", she asked. "To safety", was all he said. Then he was off scaling the tree at a rapid pace. Judy climbed faster as well finally reaching the top of the tree. There she stopped and waited until Smith joined her, almost 20 minutes later. Together they stared at the sight that awaited them. The people of the village were all on the tree tops jumping from top to top until they reached a point where the treeline stopped. Judy just managed to stop herself from screaming as she saw a villager leap from the top of the farthest most tree and fall downward. She looked over and saw the boy looking back toward her. "We must all jump", he told her. "But we will die, surely" , Smith stated. "It is the way to safety, I will wait for my turn, then it will be yours", he said. "No way", Smith said firmly. The boy just shrugged. It seemed he did not care what happened when someone jumped from a tree that was 150 feet from the ground.

A few miles away John Sheppard again appraised their chances of escape. They were moving rapidly away from the village and toward the large mass of water. The 4 men holding them kept a close watch upon their captives. In particular they watched him and Ronon, that was probably because Rodney looked like a deflated balloon. If he had been with them he would have started to complain about everything by now. He did not dare say a word in case he got shot. Ronon cast angry stares at the men that would have intimidated many average villagers. But it was obvious this small group of men were not just average villagers. They like them, were an experienced team and that meant that he had to be very careful when choosing a moment to attack them.

He was still thinking up a strategy when they made it to the water. In front of them was a rickety looking row boat. The men would probably make them row, to try and tire them out .

When they ignored the boat John was puzzled. They headed instead for what looked like a small dense bush. When one man pulled at that bush, John was startled to see it was just a camoflage net that hid a very different type of boat. "The villages use the old ones, we have this one",the leader of the men told them proudly. It was the type that was built with speed with a powerful looking fan method of propulsion . "You",the man pointed at Ronon," in the boat first, down onto the floor face down and keep your hands over your head. Any other movements will cause mister lazy here", the man dug his gun into Rodney," to get a bullet in the gut". Ronon clenched his fists, his anger was at boiling point and John hoped he could keep it in for now. This was not the moment for a fight. "Do it Chewy", he told his friend. Ronon grumbled but complied. Then it was his turn to climb into the boat and lie face down. Rodney was last. "Keep a watch over them", Kal told his companions, "I will operate the boat. It will not be long until we get to our destination". Kal felt good, this was going well so far. He could sense the anger of two of his captives but knew that it was controlled. They were awaiting a moment in which to act against them. He had to make sure that they would not get that moment.

Activating the motor Kal, sped the powerboat through the water heading towards the mass of trees.

Xxxxxx

Treetopia tunnels

John Robinson fired the gun rapidly as the creature rushed at him. He was shocked that it just jerked a few times and kept on coming. Reaching back he pushed Maureen far behind him. As the creature barrelled into him he hit out, swinging with all his might. But it was like hitting a brick wall, his fists seemingly had no impact. In fact the white creature in front of him was grinning with needle like teeth as he tried to fight it off. "Lots of fire within you man. It will make you taste even better", the wraith declared. It was going to look forward to feeding off this one. He reached out his hand and shreaded the mans shirt with his clawed fingers. With his other hand he clasped the man around his neck squeezing tightly. John had never felt such power before. He struggled, but it was like being a mouse in a cats powerful claws. John felt intense pain and let out a scream as the creature's claws dug deeply into his skin. It was then that Maureen acted. She had a fair sized rock in her hands and rushed forward to hit it with all the power she could muster on top of the creatures head.

The wraith felt startled then angry and moved its hand from John's chest intending upon hitting her. Maureen cowered as fear overtook her, her will to hit out at this creature was fading rapidly.

Teyla and Don rounded the corner to take in this horrifying scene. They had to be careful with gunfire in case they hit John or Maureen. The wraith was almost directly in front of John and Don was fearful that his bullets would go straight through the wraith and into the professor. So he tried for another method. He reached out with his mind and hit it into the wraiths, "stop", he insisted.

He found a mountain of hunger that was insatiable in front of him. The wraith's need to feed was strong and painful. He found himself doubling over as he fought with every ounce of his mental strength to stop the wraith injuring either Maureen or John.

The wraith wrestled back, he had never had someone so strong mentally trying to hold him off. He was enraged with anger and growled in a piercing sound that made Maureen hold her hands to her head. John did not move though, it was as if he was locked in place unable to take his eyes from the horrible figure in front of him. The hand had returned to his chest with its claws imbedded into his skin. There was something on that hand, he realised that pinched at his skin and felt strange. He remembered what the creature said about feeding upon him and shuddered . He tried to move but found those hypnotic eyes held him steady. The creature though was not doing anything else to him and he could tell it was locked in some type of struggle. John could not see Teyla or Don behind the being.

Maureen found herself moving backward as if commanded to retreat by the being. It's eyes seem to tell her to give up and await her own fate. She slid to the ground and crouched there, unable to move.

Feeling victorious the wraith moved slightly as it fought off Don's command to stop its actions. Now it was not directly in front of John. That was all Teyla needed, she started to fire at the wraith.

Don could feel the heaviness upon his mind. He could see within the wraiths mind and felt its overwhelming hunger. It was almost like he was a wraith himself and all he wanted to do was feed until his victim was a mere husk. He did not care if he hurt his victim or robbed his family of the only means of support, all it wanted was not to feel hungry. The pain of the hunger was like stabbing knives that would have had him on his knees but his mental barriers were up now and preventing him from falling. When Teyla's bullets hammered into the wraith, Don felt its mind scream loudly. He looked at the wraith, who was still standing despite the dozen or so bullets that peppered its body. In that moment he fully understood exactly what this galaxy faced. It was terrifying. He stood up straight despite the feeling of pain and began firing too, at the wraiths head. Finally he felt the mental release as the being gave up upon its hunger and let death take it away from the pain. He sagged almost as if he had lost all his energy as well.

As the being collapsed John found the hypnotic effect of the gaze had worn off and finally moved, stepping toward the attractive woman who had been his saviour. 'Thank you", he said sincerely. Maureen dragged herself off the ground and came out from behind him. Her face was streaked with tears and she almost collapsed into her husbands hands, "yes thank you", she added. She examined the claw marks upon her husbands chest. "I will be alright Maureen", John told her. The marks did not bleed a lot though they stung a little. He knew he had be seconds away from death at the creatures hands and that this rather slight looking woman had saved him. He looked closer at her weapons and realised they were like those used by Earth's military. How could that be he wondered. "Hello Professor Robinson, my name is Teyla", the woman greeted. John found himself speechless ,"how do you know my name", he asked . "Because I am not alone", Teyla stated.

It was only then that Don stepped close enough for them to see. John and Maureen just stared unable to believe that Don was still alive. "Hi", Don said simply. He had been feeling rather nervous about this moment and wondering if he was going to get yelled at by Professor Robinson, for leaving them. John and Maureen just moved forward and clasped their hands around him enfolding him in a massive hug, both of them had tears in their eyes. Teyla smiled widely. When two children came running out of a crack in the wall to join in the hug she found tears forming in her eyes. "Don, we thought you were dead", Penny remarked as she clung to him. "I know, I am sorry", Don told her sincerely. It felt so comfortable here in their arms. Then his tired mind suddenly counted the number of people present and realized someone important was missing. "Where is Judy", Don asked. He found a lump forming in his throat, what if something had happened to her. When John's eyes dropped to the cave floor and he pulled back out of the hug, he felt his knees go weak, something had happened.

"What is it John, tell me", he insisted. "That ring ended up being an alien transportation device. A strange man came through and took both Judy and Smith back with him. There was nothing we could do", John Robinsons' voice cracked a little at that. "We have no idea where they have gone or how to get them back", there that was the horrid news that he was sure would shatter Don West again.

Don was shocked, but several things were making sense in his mind, he pulled John pack into his arms. He could hear his friends despondancy and saw that look mirrored in Maureen's eyes. Judy's loss would have been traumatic for them. This time it was him that could offer reassurance. "It's alright, I think I know where they have gone", he told them. "There is a story to tell but its going to take awhile and we really need to get out of here". John and Maureen looked over at the dead being and nodded soberly. "We have some other people with us ,come we will take you to them", Don told them. Teyla quickly covered the marks on John's chest with a dressing from the first aid kit she wore on her hip. "Go into the middle of us", she instructed the family. She picked up the wraith weapon just in case they needed extra firepower. "Major West, take us back to Major Lorne", Teyla told him. Don began leading the way back. He kept his mind attuned for any changes in the wraith movements. Will moved past his parents quickly until he was just behind Don. "We left the robot out on the surface, can we collect him ", he asked.

Don stopped for a moment turning to face Will, he ruffled his hair slightly and smiled when the boy clung to him again. "I don't know whether we will be able to rescue the robot or the ship", he stated, "those beings are called the wraith and there are more of them ". Don looked over at John Robinson, "did you secure the ship by using the lockout code to prevent the wraith being able to lift the ship off", he asked. Professor Robinson dropped his gaze again. "I am sorry Don, we just did not have the time"

The was a sharp pain within Don then, the ship was almost like another member of the family. He guessed the wraith had probably taken the ship. But he did not want John to feel guilt about that ,saving his family was so much more important than a piece of machinery. "Its okay", he told the professor. "How are we going to escape then", Will asked .Don smiled at the boy ."We have our own ship which the wraith cannot detect at the moment", he explained. "Come let's go", he moved forward again, speeding up when he felt a surge of anger from the minds of the wraith. "They just found their shipmates body", he told Teyla. John frowned when he heard that, how on earth did Don know that.

Keeping up a rapid pace Don led them back to the rockfall. He knew Beckett would be able to tell that he was returning. The doctor was waiting to greet him as he turned into a familiar tunnel and saw the others ahead of him.

Don rushed past Beckett to where Evan was lying, his friends eyes were open and he smiled slightly at him. Being careful not to injure him further Don gave him a small squeeze. "We found the Robinsons", he told his friend. Evan smiled wider, "I knew you could", he stated, "well done".He winced, even that small movement had been painful. It was going to be a lot worse when they finally moved. He said nothing to Don though.

"Now we have to get out of here and back to the jumper", Don stated. Lieutenant Drake helped Beckett support Major Lorne who was white faced as he stood shakily. Don gave a weapon to John Robinson and the Professor moved up to stand by his side. Teyla took up position at the rear again, leaving the others in the middle.

They made their way back out of the tunnels. Don raised a hand to stop the group just before they surfaced, "there are wraith right behind us". He could feel the presence of all their hungry minds and knew that he would have no chance of mentally stopping the whole group. It would be like trying to use a single bucket of water to put out a fire. He doubted the guns would have much effect either. Reaching out his mind he scanned the area ahead of them and found more wraith. They were trapped between the two groups.

There were less wraith ahead of them and they may have a slightly higher chance of defeating them. He concentrated harder searching for the wraith plan. What he found changed everything.

"Go this way", he suddenly said to the group. It was a side tunnel that was a dead end. "It does not go anywhere ", Will reminded him. "I know", Don stated. "Stand against the tunnel walls and do not move", he told them.

They moved down the tunnel then froze in place silently standing flat against the walls and stilling themselves.

Time seemed to slow, then they heard movement, sounds of feet. Don was close enough to Penny to see the tears in her eyes. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder as a silent method of support. John and Maureen were holding their breath and hoping that Don's plan worked. The sound of footsteps continued for what seemed like an eternity. All of them desperately hoped that none of the wraith decided to come this way.

After 10 minutes of agonising the sound finally drifted away and quiet returned to the tunnels. "The wraith were recalled", Don told them. Teyla could hear something in his voice when he said that, a quiver of fear. "Why would they do that when they had prisoners almost within their grasp", she asked.

"I could not pick up all their plans but there is one word that was suddenly within their minds and bringing them intense jubilation , Don swallowed , "that word was Sheppard", he told Teyla.

"Oh hell, that means they have captured the Colonel and his team", Lorne stated. "Yes it looks like that, let's get back to the jumper and we can contact Atlantis and let them know", Don stated.

They moved back the main tunnel and toward daylight. Don paused again, "there are still a few wraith left", he cautioned. "We are going to have to keep under cover as long as possible".

Lorne could not help the sudden groan that escaped his lips as they moved again. He felt light headed and little sparks of colour were dancing in front of his vision. Beckett pushed him back against the wall of the tunnel for a second. "All that movement is aggravating your broken ribs. There is a chance they are going to shift and puncture your lungs. Then we will have a serious problem", Beckett stated. Evan knew that if it came to needing speed then he would be a major liability. "Leave me here Don', Evan told him," you can come back later".

Don considered that for about one second, "no way, those wraith are going to stay around hoping that the Robinsons think they are finally safe". They believe they were responsible for their shipmates death and plan to get revenge".

"That was an order Major West", Lorne told him firmly, he was not going to jeopardize the teams ability to escape. 'It is the smart move, Major West, Atlantis needs to know about Sheppard", Lorne told him firmly. "So do what I tell you". Don almost smiled, "this is one of those times when I am not going to listen to my commanding officer. Naturally I have an excuse, he is injured and not thinking clearly". We are getting out of this together, Major Lorne", Don told him. "Move out or I will have you carried", there was a snap in Don's tone that made Evan go wide eyed.

"I would listen to him", Teyla advised Lorne. "Yeah, I think I get that", Lorne decided.

Don knew that leaving his friend behind would be signing his death warrant and he was not going to do that.

They carefully emerged from the tunnel and into the bushes. Don could feel the wraith presence ahead of them.

Cautiously they moved closer to the cloaked jumpers location. It was slow progress and Lorne was becoming increasingly pale. "We are going to have to run now", Don told them.

They put on a burst of speed, across the grass. To Maureen it looked like they were just running at nothing.

The jumper's location was near when a solitary wraith came out of the bushes and saw them. He fired his stunning weapon at the same time Teyla fired her stolen one. The wraiths legs folded and it fell into the grass.

Don saw that Beckett had fallen as well and was unconscious. John and Teyla hurriedly picked him up while Penny ,Will and Maureen supported Major Lorne. Lorne ordered the back of the jumper to open and seconds later they were safely inside. Lorne passed out then.

Letting out a sigh of relief Don turned to Lieutenant Drake, "you can get us out of here now", he ordered. Drake bit his lip, "I can't fly the jumper", he stated, "Holten was the one with the gene". He looked at the floor of the jumper, "Major Lorne and Doctor Beckett also have the gene and both of them are out of action".

John Robinson was frowning as he listened to this. "What's the matter Don, you are a pilot, so just get us out of here". Don sunk into the pilots seat and told him, "this is one ship I cannot fly. It is an alien vessel and only operates if you possess a certain gene. Unfortunately I don't have that gene". Don looked over the field of grass and saw the wraith lying there. If any other wraith found him they were going to be in big trouble. He knew that neither the cloaking shield or the defensive shield would be able to withstand bombardment.

"With the wraith all around us we don't dare contact Atlantis or the Daedalus, they just might detect our location that way", Lt. Drake cautioned. So now they had no way of letting Atlantis know Sheppard was in trouble.

Don stared at the jumpers controls, "I wish you would just fly you damn thing", he swore, though he knew that bad language was a futile gesture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Island planet

Judy had finally reached the edge of the trees. Ahead of her the young boy stared downward. She followed his gaze. The tree stood on the edge of a massive crater and part of it was filled with water. "There was an earth tremor awhile ago that split a hole in the lake here and emptied out most of the water. A little bit does remain within the crater", the boy told them. "So where is this safety you mentioned", Smith insisted as he joined them. Every part of his body ached and he was not sure how much longer he could hold on. "Down there", the boy pointed into the water at the bottom of the crater. Smith stared, "that is crazy", he stated. "Safety takes courage, that is the motto of our village", the boy told them.

Then he jumped, off the top of the tree, to plunge into the water of the crater. Judy watched but he did not resurface.

"We can't just jump", Smith told her. Judy looked at the mass of water below and admitted she was terrified.

When she looked down from the tree there was more water. This would have been a forest before it was flooded in the earth tremor. There was no way they could make their way across the ground below them, as they had no idea how deep that water was, or what lived in it now.

"Do you have enough strength to go back the way we came", Judy asked Smith. He shook his head. She knew she did not either. "Then we jump", she told him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- the mighty leader

Funeral planet (forest planet 1)

The wraith had waited for the man to return through the stargate with his Lantean prisoner, it had not happened immediately as he had thought, then one hour passed, then more. Thinking about the time delay the wraith found himself feeling puzzled, he did not think that this villager would be unwise enough to lie to him. Trying to protect his planet by making up a story was afterall only going to achieve the opposite. So what had happened. The wraith thought about all their entanglements with the Lanteans and decided that prehaps they were causing the villagers some problems. He should report back to his queen, and they would then search for the villagers planet. But his queen would be angry over the loss, seeing it as yet another barrier to the feeding ground of Earth, she would need an outlet for that anger and may decide that he was a good candidate.

So he had kept waiting until finally the man contacted him, "Why the delay man, I was just planning how to wipe out your people", The wraith lied. Kal stuttered at that, he was standing far enough away from his 3 captives that they would not observe him using the communication device.

"I umm had a problem, but it has been resolved, now instead of one captive I can offer you three and one of those is the one you are searching for, the man called Sheppard". Kal actually did not have any proof that the dark haired one who had been in command of the small group was Sheppard, but he did fit the description. The wraith paused, he could hardly believe that a mere villager had managed to capture that particular Lantean. "If you are lying man, there will be no where you will be able to hide", he threatened. Kal swallowed, he knew that would not just be an empty threat . "I am not lying. Give me 20 minutes and you will see for yourself", Kal told him. "I will have to send for more wraith if what you say is true, the Lanteans are capable of all sorts of tricks, the wraith mentioned. "You can have two more wraith, 3 wraith for three prisoners, no more. Any deception wraith and I will kill the prisoners myself. Don't think I won't either", Kal added. "You can wait away from the Stargate. I will transmit the information you need to know. The prisoners will be left securely bound for you to collect. You will not move until we have departed through the gate. If you make any move to do anything different, I will kill the prisoners". Cal thought all those conditions protected himself and his friends well.

The wraith could hear his determination. It seemed strange to be bartering with a meal. His queen did await the prisoners and any wrong move would be blamed upon him. "Very well, I accept your terms" the wraith replied. He contacted two members of his hive and asked that they were sent down to him. Once they had arrived , via another gate on another planet, then to this one, the three of them set about choosing the best place to await the arrival of the villager and his prisoners. The wraith looked at the size of the trees and reflected upon how easy it would be to hide a whole platoon of wraith on this planet. The made a quick check of the surrounding area just in case there were any surprises awaiting them.

xxxxx

Island planet

Kal slower the speedboat as he approached the trees, he had to steer carefully here to avoid collison. On the floor of his boat his captives were lying relatively still. His collegues ensured that by digging the muzzles of the stolen weapons into their backs. Ahead of them Kal could see the place where the water cascaded down from the giant crack in the rock above. The trees hid what had been the lake that had nestled above this valley until the earth tremor had moved everything. Now it was a crater with the small amount of remaining water, trickling out in a mini waterfall. This next bit was going to be harder with captives. He stopped the boat, "get them up", he requested.

John Sheppard slowly raised himself up and looked around him. "We have to go up there", Kal pointed above the treeline to the top of the crater rim. Once again he had a faster method of ascent than the villagers. "Get them equipped in the harnesses", he told his colleagues.

Sheppard found his binding were still tight enough to prevent him from moving as one of their captors secured him within a mass of strong vines. He wondered why they were moving upward.

Kal made sure each of them was secured, then reached under the seats for a very thick rope with a grappling hook on the end. This he swung upward. John expected him to have many goes at securing the end of the hook to the crater edge, but he got it on the first try. Obviously he had done this many times before. "You two climb up first, myself and Gref will pull the captives up to you", Kal told his men. Sheppard kept watching as their captors numbers thinned out. He could see that Ronon was desparately trying to free himself. From the expression on his face he was not having much luck. "You will go up first", Kal said to Ronon, digging him in the ribs with his gun. "If you manage to free yourself on the way up, I will release the rope and drop you straight down. You would not survive the fall",Kal gave Ronon a little grin. He had known all the time that this captive was trying to free himself. This one going to be difficult to control and that made him tempted to shoot him. But he knew that the wraith at their rendezvous many be hungry and feed upon this man. That would at least stop any deception from occurring. So he simply slapped him hard across the face. Sheppard knew the man would have gotten punched for that had Ronon been free.

He noted that Ronon stopped trying to free himself, he had no desire to be dropped. As he watched Ronon's vine harness was attached to the main rope. The other men had rapidly scaled the wall of the crater by using their own grappling hook ropes. John expected a slow ascent, but this men were nimble, making good time up the face of the crater. They looked like small little dots way above their heads. "Up you go now", Kal instructed. He waved his hand and the men above pulled on the rope hauling Ronon up the side of the crater. The men pulled him up surprisingly fast and soon it was time for him to make the same journey. "I am leaving your friend to last as I know he won't cause trouble, just remember he's with me if you get any urges to try anything", Kal told John. Tied hand and foot then secured to the pulley that would take him to the top John could do very little. As he was hauled to the top he looked out at the spectacular view below him.

Once at the top John could see down into the crater . He wondered why they were up here, so far there was nothing remarkable about this planet. Rodney joined him a few minutes later, he looked rather pained. "Hey, at least we did not have to haul each other up", John told him lightly. He was trying to break the tension that seemed to crackle around them. These men were watchful and alert, and kept firm control over their weapons. They knew the cost of failure and it gave them that extra edge. John knew the cost of failure as well and knew that soon he might decide to take a desparate risk.

Kal moved toward a large rock and bent over to touch it, he seemed to be doing something that took a few minutes. When a familiar glow lit up the water of the crater below Rodney knew why the stargate in the valley had not functioned. 'You have another stargate", he stated in awe. " It would originally nestled at the bottom of the lake", Sheppard observed. Kal smiled, "Yes and it is a very special gate as it is a one way type, you can only leave by this gate. The device within this rock allows us to lock out the other gate and just use this one. That prevents any wraith ships being able to arrive that way".

"They can still bring a hive to the planet and then use their ships for a ground attack", Rodney pointed out. 'Yes, but that will take time and the wraith do not know about this gate. We can all be gone through to the other side before they realize. An empty planet is worthless to them. Unfortunately we only discovered the existance of this gate after the earth tremor. If we had known earlier we could have prevented our people being culled", Kal said it with deep hatred of the wraith. "Of course even with this gate there is still a risk, they will eventually find us". So I am giving you to them in exchange for a deal that they will never again cull our world", Kal told them.

"You know that they will not keep any deal you make with them", John pointed out calmly.

"They will be too busy with other feeding grounds to bother with us", Kal stated. John felt himself go pale, he knew which feeding ground this man was referring too. "They will feed upon the people pf my world instead, he told Kal. "Billions of people", he added. "After that they will be unstoppable". Eventually they will come back and in larger numbers than before, then the culling will start over again. It will never stop", John said it bluntly. Kal went red and back handed him harshly across the face. John fell to the ground. He grunted as the other three men all gave him a kick in the gut. The blows were painful but he stared defiantly up at them, their reaction told him his words had an effect." 'Leave him, it is up to the wraith to deal with him", Kal told his men. He admitted to himself that he was scared of what the wraith might do to him and his people. They were not trustworthy and could just take these men and then kill them as well.

But he had gone this far and knew that he would take the slim chance that the wraith would keep their end of the bargain. "I want to live Sheppard, all my people do. We will do anything, sacrifice anybody just to live that little bit longer. If your world has billions of people then it will be a long time before the wraith come back", Kal told him. He was partly trying to convince himself he knew.

"If you people love your plan, why did they all leave, Rodney asked carefully. "They are being cautious, they have gone to another world, but will be back when they know it is safe", Kal stated.

"How will they get back",Rodney asked. "I have other men that will stay hidden upon this world, and when they are contacted they will reactivate the other gate", Kal replied.

John shivered, a sudden chill had come over him. This man was telling them all his secrets and he would only do that if he was sure they were all going to die. "We could give up your secret of the other gate to the wraith", he pointed out. Kal shrugged, "sooner or later they will find out, but it does them no good, they cannot come through that gate".

"Now you have delayed long enough, it is time to go to your fate", Kal told him.

John was pulled to his feet, he tried to struggle. All that got him was a swift and hard hit around the face. He tasted his own blood as it ran down his from his nose and into his mouth. "Prepare them", Kal instructed. The other men moved forward and tied heavy rocks to the ropes at their feet. "This will make you sink down to the gate."

John knew that escape was not possible at this time . He would have wait until they were at the rendezvous, then he would make his move. He knew they could die at that point, but he also knew that Rodney ,Ronon and himself would prefer to die while trying to escape then be fed upon and die slowly at the hands of the wraith.

He was shoved into the water and felt himself dragged down by the weight of the rocks. "Hold your breath now", Kal instructed him. John took a breath as the water closed in around him.

xxxxxxx

Earlier...

Judy had closed her eyes and jumped downward, she felt the wind blowing through her hair, then sudden coldness as she hit the water. Downward she went under that water. She desperately held her breath and decided she had been crazy to do this. Maybe the 'safety' the boy had referred to was actually death.

The cold sensation only lasted a few seconds though before it was replaced by something different. It was as if she had been suddenly sucked out of the water and was now sliding down a pathway. It was not wet here, or anything really, just strange. Then she found herself falling onto grass. Looking behind her she could see the glow of the gate. There must have been another gate in the lake she realised and now she was on another world. Ahead of her the young boy waited, 'see I told you, safety", he stated. She looked behind her and saw Smith come flying out onto the grass. He actually had jumped, or perhaps he had just fallen from the trees. He had his eyes closed as if expecting death. She just stood waiting for him to realise that he was safe.

Smith opened his eyes as he felt the grass beneath his fingertips. He saw Judy grin at him and could not help his answering grin. He had jumped and it had actually felt good. Now though they were on another planet and he did not know what awaited them.

Ahead of them the boy seemed content skipping through the grass. Then he stopped as he saw another villager running toward them, "there is a monster ahead", that villager screamed.

It was the sound of pure terror and Smith found his heart constricting. Soon that fleeing villager was joined by others, running back toward the gate, all looked terrified.

Judy had not turned yet, just watching as they ran past. "The monster will get you", one villager told her. "It's right behind me" , the next one yelled. Still Judy did not move. She was just awaiting what came out of the grass ahead of them. Smith wanted to run, but he was fascinated by Judy's actions. The villagers were clearly terrified but she was not. When the monster came lumbering toward her, Smith finally realised his observational skills were not really very good. "Greetings Judy Robinson",stated the robot.

Judy smiled then rushed to wrap the robot in a hug. She had thought the landscape around her had looked familiar. They had come through the gate back to Treetopia.

"Robot, where are the rest of the family", Judy asked. "The ghostly beings invaded this world forcing the Robinsons to flee. I was laying a deceptive trail for the beings to follow. However it failed and now I cannot find the family. I believe they are hiding in one of the areas sensors cannot penetrate".

Judy swallowed and found sudden tears coming into her eyes. "Then these beings are still here, we have walked straight into their arms". She turned intending to warn the villagers. "No, Judy", the robot stated, "I have observed the most of the beings leaving this world. They did leave a small fighting force which I believe intended to kill your family, however something has happened to that force", the robot concluded.

"What happened to them", Judy asked seriously. "I think you should come and look", the robot stated. Judy stared back at the villagers who were all gazing at her in awe. "Its all right its a friendly monster", she explained. "Come robot, show me", she asked. Smith fell in behind them as they moved away from the still frightened villagers.

Judy noted that they were moving in the general direction of the underground tunnels. "Hiding down in the tunnels would not have been mother or fathers first choice", she noted to Smith. He shuddered ,thinking about all that rock .

The robot kept rolling forward until it came to an open area, "there" it pointed one of its floppy arms.

Judy looked at the area the robot was indicating and found herself feeling puzzled. She could see what the robot meant about something happening to the ghostly beings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John spluttered as he found himself lying on the mossy ground of a very familiar planet. "Its the funeral world", he told Rodney. 'Yes", his friend agreed. "Our captors have chosen well, the wraith could not get ships through the gate, so they cannot surprise them that way".

"Yes but they could hide an army in those trees", Sheppard pointed out. "Yes I am aware of that", Kal stated, but the wraith know that if they try to deceive me I will kill you". Rodney scowled, "so you kill that easily then", he remarked. "It is what we do, we are the peacekeepers of our village as well as the hunters. We have killed people before", Kal remarked. "Really, then why did you not kill the man you left on this world a few days ago", John asked. Kal head snapped around to stare at him, "that man who visited our world and received the burial pot was one of yours then". I gave him that pot hoping that you would come and ask me why". Only that woman came while I was away and my men decided it was too risky to try and capture her. Then you would came at us on the offensive. We needed to have the advantage". I am glad that man actually did help us achieve our aims". We did not kill him because Smith claimed he was already dying, our methods would have caused him more pain. Here he would just drift away peacefully, so we are not heartless monsters. We are just desperate", Kal told Sheppard.

Sheppard did not bother to tell him that Don West was not dead. It did not seem to matter now. He knew this gate address was known to Atlantis and the Daedulus but neither of them knew he was here now and in deadly danger.

"Enough delays now Sheppard. I know it is unpleasant, but let's just get it over with .The wraith are here, so come and meet your fate", Kal stated. He had already noted the fact that the wraith had not come within visual range when he'd activated the gate. Perhaps they were exploring, he let out a piercing whistle, hoping that would alert them. Nothing happened.

"They seem to be taking their time", Rodney observed. Kal swallowed, he had thought many times of not going through with this plan. But he had never expected the wraith to back out. He brought out his small communication device and tried that, all he got was static."They must be here, where else would they be",he stated. He was feeling a little twitchy like something was not right. Yet around him there was no evidence of anything happening, just the quiet stillness of the giant trees.

Kal made sure their captives were lying flat out on the ground then and ordered his men to go and look further into the trees. His men hesitated. 'Perhaps the wraith plan to ambush us", one stated. It was possible Kal reflected.

"Fan out and keep hold of the weapons, move around this giant tree together. Our prisoners can't go anywhere". He had not removed the rocks from their feet so they could not even stand let alone try to move. Kal and his group took a couple steps away from them.

John immediately started to struggle, the ropes though were wet from the lake had constricted around his arms and legs . It was painful to even move within those bindings. Once more his captors had been cautious.

He wondered if they were actually going to be able to escape or whether this delay was just because the wraith had planned something.

When a blast of wraith stunners seemingly came from nowhere and hit into their 4 captors John knew his thoughts had been correct. Now the wraith would simply take them and owe the people of the Island planet nothing. It was the classic betrayal.

"I guess we will have to try and escape from the hive", John told his friends. He did not fancy their chances but he had to try and sound positive. 'They waited for the wraith to come from around the large tree in front of them and for another blast to stun them. Nothing happened.

"Over here", suggested a very familiar voice.

John shuffled his body forward enough to glimpse behind the trunk of the large tree near them and stared upward at Teyla who seemed to be suspended in mid air. While they were still staring Teyla slid herself down from the air on a rope and hurried to cut them loose . Rodney was looking directly at the spot where she had been seemingly flying when a jumper uncloaked right in front of them. John stared at the fact that it was flying vertical with its hatch pointing downward toward them. "Holy crap ,how did you manage that", he remarked.

"I will tell you soon. For now I think we better get out of here before the wraith realise that their contacts", she pointed to the fallen men, "have failed". I hear you", Sheppard affirmed. He let Teyla attach another rope and soon he, Rodney, Ronon and then the four villagers, were hoisted up into the back of the jumper. "There are some questions we need answering out of these men", Teyla stated

John had to hold onto the netting at the back of the jumper once he was inside. With the addition of their team and the villagers it was going to be cramped. He found that they were not the only newcomers. Flicking his eyes past the Robinsons he sought the pilot seat looking for Lorne. He stared at the man who looked back at him, "Major West how the hell are you able to fly the jumper", he asked. A moment of panic hit him and he hurriedly scanned the mass of clinging to the webbing again. Finally he found Lorne and Beckett both cradled gently in what looked like netting beds. "All the people who could fly the jumper were either injured and unconscious . I knew from contact with the wraith that you were in trouble but thought I had no way of rescuing you. So I just swore at it and surprisingly it listened", Don told him with awe.

John found his eyes opening wide. It seemed the jumper may respond to voice command which had never happened before. He could see Rodney staring at West . Don too felt his gaze and wiggled uncomfortably ,"I think further questions need to wait, lets get out of here", he stated.

Going out to be as difficult as getting through the trees had been. He carefully manoeuvred the jumper, still in its vertical position around the large tree. The others all stared at the proximity of the trunk. The jumper was shaking slightly protesting being flown in this unusual manner. "There is actually just enough room between the trunk of the tree and the gate for a jumper. It is a tight fit though. I hope you don't mind that I scratched the jumper a bit sir", Don stated to John. John found grin forming on his face as he answered, "well this one is not my favourite jumper so thats alright".

Don suddenly found himself grinning as well. That changed though to grunting as he felt an enormous pressure upon his mind. He was finding it harder to concentrate on what he was doing. Now came the even more difficult part, returning to a horizontal level and departing through the gate. There were mere inches of manoeuvring space. If he did not do this exactly right the jumper could suffer more than just a few scratches. He began the slow movements, clenching his teeth as the pressure within his mind increased. "Dial the Island planet gate", he instructed Teyla. She looked at him and felt anxiety return, he looked like he might just pass out. "Whats the matter", she asked. "I can feel a different mind, it's searching, trying to find out what is happening. I am not sure I can keep it out ."Shit', he swore as he felt pain hit him.

Teyla felt cold as she guessed that Don West had finally encountered the wraith Queen. She hurriedly began to dial . Don was pale but he was still conscious. "Veto dialling the Island Planet", Sheppard told her with a look at Don. "We need to go back to Atlantis now". "But what about Judy", John Robinson and Don's voices mingled into one. "All the villagers from the Island Planet evacuated through the gate and we have no idea where they have gone. Only our prisoners can help with that". Sheppard looked closer at West noting the sweat trickling down his face. "Are you going to pass out", he asked Don seriously. Don was biting his lip hard while he evened out the jumper, he felt awful again.

Teyla hurriedly dialled Atlantis. Don West and the Robinsons would have to wait for their reunion with Judy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Treetopia

a few hours ago...

Judy and Dr Smith stared at the scene in front of them. Dead wraith littered the ground, many with parts of their bodies missing. A dark blood crept across the ground to make a small pool in an indentation. It was a shocking scene of death. As she looked over their ruined corpses she ascertained they had been killed by a type of firepower they had not witnessed before.

"Who would have the weaponry to do that", she wondered out loud . "The Lantean's", Smith answered, "the villagers told me about them. They are the former citizens of a city called Atlantis, but I believe they originally come from Earth". He swallowed, "the way home, was right here and we damn well missed them". He examined the ground, finding a large flat area, where all the grass had been broken. "It looks like they had a ship, that rested right here". Why would they come to this world", Smith mused.

Judy did not know the answer to that one, though this place was not far from the underground tunnels.

"Maybe their vessel is not far from here", Judy remarked, "if we could contact them, they might help us search for mother and father". She longed to see them again, to be swept into their arms and feel that warmth that love brought. The Island planet had been devoid of warmth of that type.

"We could use the scanners on the Jupiter 2", Smith stated. 'Yes, that is a wise plan", the robot told them. "The wraith could have damaged or destroyed the ship, maybe even simply flown it off", Judy told him. It was a way to ensure their prey did not contact help.

"The ship is still there, the Robot told them, "though the beings were on board. I would advise caution Judy Robinson. They may have sabotaged the ship".

"Let's go look", Judy decided. The robot had them stand on either side of him, with their feet resting upon jutting out pieces of metal just below his feet. He then used the propulsion unit Will had designed to move them rapidly over the ground. It would take mere minutes to reach the ship via this method.

Soon the ship was visible and the robot left them hiding in bushes while he checked on the status of the Jupiter. He came back 45 minutes later. "I could find no evidence of sabotage, Judy though you will need all your emotional fortitude for what you will encounter" , the machine warned.

She had only gone a few steps into the ship before she found out what he had meant. The ship had been trashed. In the galley, food stuffs littered the floor and all their dinner wear had been smashed into tiny pieces.

With tears in her eyes she made her way to her room. Another scene of devastation awaited her. Her clothing had been thrown everywhere. In particular she noted that her bras and underwear litter the bed. It was as if the wraith had a fascination with those things. She shuddered at the thought they had touched all her most personal items.

"My room is the same ", Smith told her sadly as he came to join her. "I know it is hard to see Judy but at least none of us were present when the wraith did this." He was right Judy decided, things could be replaced but people could not. She flickered her eyes to the photo on her bedside table, her and Don locked in an embrace. Will had taken the photo and developed it for her birthday. She grabbed it up and held it to her chest.

"Lets check on the scanner" she told Smith through tears. The wraith had not trashed any of the equipment on the flight deck and Judy made her way to the pilots seat and sat down. She imagined for a minute that Don was here and she was sitting on his knee.

Smith leaned over her shoulder, "look there are some ships on the scanner", he stated.

"Judy looked at the mass he meant, a whole group of ships, with a larger one in the middle. "I don't think they are what we are looking for. Most likely they are wraith craft", she stated.

"I would agree with your computation", the Robot told her. "This is why the Robinson's left, they feared these ships were coming closer to this world.'

"Yes, but now they are moving away again, why would they do that", Judy asked the robot. She feared it was because they had finished their mission and taken her parents and Will and Penny.

"Maybe there is something else they have to do", Smith stated. He was still examining the signals on the scanner. "There is no sign of any other ship, which is strange as I doubt the Lantean's could move that quickly". "What if they went through the gate, it is large enough for a ship", Judy pointed out.

"True",Smith admitted. "Though if the wraith are searching for them, they could also have a way of hiding themselves". It would make sense.

"So they could be out there somewhere". She thought about that, rescue could be so close, but what could they do about that. "If we broadcast a distress signal will those other ships be able to detect it", she asked the robot. "At the moment yes, but they are moving further out of range. In a couple of hours we may be able to send that signal", the robot told her. "Then we wait, if the rest of the family does not return then we will send a signal for help". She just hoped that the rest of her family were safe.

"You know it occurs to me that Kal, may know the location of the ship, Smith stated with a tremor of nerves. drat that cowardice was never far away. "If he comes through the gate to this world as well then he may continue the search for us. We have no desire to be captured again", he added.

Judy knew that was a possibility as Kal had seemed desperate. "What do you suggest", she asked Smith. "We could move the ship", not far, but enough so that he would not know where to look. The robot could keep its sensors attuned for the Robinson's and go out and meet them if they do come out of hiding. "I believe I can fly the ship as I have studied Major West many times". It is not that difficult", he added. He saw the glare Judy gave him . He was insulting West's abilities he decided. "I suppose you are right", Judy conceded. "Good, move out of the way dear", Smith requested. Judy moved over to the co pilots seat and watched as Doctor Smith, moved all the necessary switches and dials into their preflight positions. She did not hear the engines fire though. "Is something wrong Smith", she asked. "No, I am sure I have done everything in the same manner as Major West, we should lift off", Smith repeated his actions. Again though nothing happened. "Maybe flying this ship is not as easy as you thought", Judy told him. Smith shook his head, you know I have done everything right my dear", he stated. Judy had to concede on that point, he had done the same things Don did, but the result was different. "Perhaps mother and father disabled the ship in some manner to prevent it from falling into enemy hands", she told Smith. Indeed, Dr Smith decided that must be the case. The robot lumbered over, "the professor could have used a lock out code", he pressed a button with his claw, "however the computer states that code has not been entered, the ship should fly". "Yet it does not "Smith stated the obvious as he again ran through the flight procedure and achieved no result.

"Then we have to hope that Kal or anyone else with hostile intentions does not find us", Judy stated. Sure the Jupiter did have some defenses but they would not be able to hold off the wraith firepower if the beings came back again.

All they could do was wait.

Xxxxxxx

The wraith Hive

The scream was loud pitched, and echoed from every point around the hive. Every wraith had their hands over their ears and none wanted to go and calm the one who was screaming. It was the queen and she was incensed. The wraith she had sent down to the funeral planet had failed to report back that they had the Lantean captive. When she had sent others down to investigate she had found the three wraith stunned. In additon to that the platoon that she had hidden within in trees was dead, killed silently and quickly by some very familiar weapons, Lantean weapons. This told her that Sheppard's colleagues had conducted a covert operation to free him. But how had they managed it, she had wondered, they could not have known the gate address where the meeting was taking place.

Then she had found one of her commanders unconscious on the floor in one of the corridors of the hive and discovered that the information had been extracted from his mind.

She had sent forth her own mind in search of the individual who had done this . It was then that she had the worst shock. That mind had belonged to a man and he did not yield like all others did when compelled by her command . "Who are you", she sent the words battering at him with fierce intent. His mind held firm, though he had screamed in pain. He could feel something, but it was not enough to enable her to gain control. A mere man, most likely a Lantean as well. Though she had never encountered him before. She continued her assault with no effect until she felt his mind wrenched from her grasp.

Now she screamed, deeply and would continue to scream until her rage was gone. All the wraith nearby would feel her displeasure and when she was calm enough she would vent her anger further upon the three wraith who had failed her. That would at least satisfy her for awhile. Long term though all she wanted was to know was the identity of the man who had defied her. It was not Sheppard, he had never manifested an ability like that. She wanted this man more than Sheppard, to see if he could still resist when she was face to face with him. Her desire to hear him scream for mercy was strong and it too would sustain her. One day she would find him and then he would pay for what he had done.

Xxxxx

Atlantis

Don sat beside Evans beside and took the hand of his friend in his own, "I endangered your life, I am sorry Evan', Don stated. Evan's eyes flickered open and he stared at Don. He had slipped in an out of consciousness over the last couple of hours and only had sketchy recollections of what had happened. He knew though where he was right now. He frowned at Don, some of his memoires seemed more like dreams and he had to check out whether they had in fact happened. "Was it my imagination or did you fly the jumper", he asked Don seriously.

"Yes I did", Don told him. "How did you do that", Evan asked. "I will be damned if I know", Don told him. "McKay is all excited again though".

Flashback

"Fly you damn thing", he had said to the Jumper. Of course it was not going to listen so he jumped when all the panels in front of him lit up and the jumper lifted slightly off the ground. "So you were just having us on about not being able to fly this ship. It was not a good time for a joke Don", John Robinson told him. "I was not joking, I have no idea why it is doing that", Don replied.

They were still hovering when out of the grass in front of them a platoon of wraith appeared. They stood to examine the form of their fallen comrade. After that they started fanning out and firing off their blasters in different directions. When one of those blasts hit the jumpers shields and bounced off Don knew they were about to be in serious trouble. "How long will the ships sheilds last if all of those wraith fire upon us continuously ", he asked Teyla. "Maybe a few hours, but that will be long enough for them to contact other ships", Teyla told him. That did not sound good, Don reflected. "Does this thing have weapons", he asked. Once again the ship responded ,sending out a blast of weapon fire at the group of wraith. It hit into them cutting some literally in half, while others were sent flying by the blast. None of them rose again. Don stared wide eyes at the devastation the weapons had caused, "this thing carries a punch", he stated.

"Indeed, I suggest now that we get out of here. I can dial the Atlantis gate and we can get the injured back to the base. Then they can organise a rescue party for Colonel Sheppard", Teyla stated.

Of course that was once again the wisest course of action. But Don also knew that it was not that simple. "Who is going to orgainse that rescue party Teyla, the CO and XO are out of commission and Weir does not have the expertise to plan something like that. I am guessing that command might then fall to Caldwell. So do you think he will let us rescue the Colonel", Don asked. Teyla bit her lip, "I think he might decide that the safest course of action is to blow the wraith hive out of the air with Sheppard and the others on board. Rescue missions could just result in further casualities. The Daedulus could manage to destroy a hive, if it had the element of surprise".

"I think you will be right Teyla. Whatever happens it is going to take them time to decide and Sheppard may not have that time. We have to act ourselves. If we probe the minds of the wraith we can find out where they have taken Sheppard", Don told her. He look over at where Evan lay, his eyes closed. "It will mean delaying treatment for the men and I know they should be our first priority." However I also think that this may be our only chance of rescuing Sheppard and the others".

Teyla put her hand over his, "In your place I believe Major Lorne would want to rescue the Colonel". They live by this code of never leaving a team member behind".

"I know what you mean", Don told her. He looked over at the Robinson's, "I have already broken that code myself and left people who I care about. I don't intend to leave the Colonel. So we are going to rescue him". He looked over at the Robinsons , "I am used to working with them, so we have that on our side. Now all we need is a plan".

He smiled at John and decided it was time to tell him about his unusual gift. "You know that illness of mine, well it turned out that I was not sick. I was in fact sensing the presence of the wraith. In a moment myself and Teyla will attempt to contact their minds and find out where they have taken Atlantis's commanding officer. This is not without risk. I ask that you stun us if we appear to be acting irrationally" , Don told him. "Johns eyes were wide, "I would shoot you now if that was something I went by", he muttered. "You will know what I mean", Don said to him. He closed his eyes and felt Teyla put her arms on his own. He knew the wraith must still be nearby as his mind was still in defense mode and keeping him conscious. He soon found out why that was.

The feeling was like a hungry wolf circling him when he was starving and alone . That wolf was accompanied by a whole pack of other wolves and they protected their leader. This Wraith, the head of her own pack, was a female and she shone with power, with a history of violence and death so black that almost made him retreat screaming. How could he possibly face something this monstrous. '"It is the a wraith Queen", Teyla told him. "We must cautious now, in case she detects us".

They slipped silently past her. Finding one of her Commanders alone in an corridor they probed his mind. He fought hard and Teyla sweated and strained with the effort of holding him off. Don found it easier as this wraith could not touch his mind either.

So they found the information they sought. 'The funeral planet, well the villagers have chosen well, they won't be surprised by wraith ships through that gate", Teyla stated.

"Yeah but the wraith could use other means of making planetfall then hide amongst the trees," Drake stated. "So just making a ground assault through the gate will not work, they will see us coming ", Don stated. He pondered their options for a moment. it was time for something appropriately daring. 'Are you sure a jumper can't fit through that gate Teyla", he asked. Teyla knew enough about the size of a jumper to answer his question, "well it would fit, but then you would be stuck there between the trees with no room to manoeuvre horizontally." That made Don smile in rather a strange way, "what if I flew it vertically", he stated. Drake huffed out a sound halfway between a snort of disbelief and a laugh. "That's..", he paused he had been going to say crazy but then realised he was insulting his CO. "I know what you were going to say", Don told him, "there is a reason why they say I do things that are downright dangerous". "It's not the first time I have flown a ship in a manner that is unusual . My job in the air force was to push craft beyond their specifications and I got very creative."Don looked at all the occupants of the jumper, "I can do it", he told them.

All his passengers gasped audibly when the jumper went through the gate and they found themselves mere centimetres from the massive trees. The jumper was still horizontal at this point. Teyla helped everyone secure themselves in the rear of the jumper. She coccooned the injured gently making sure they were secure enough that any unexpected jolts would not cause them to fall."Do it", she told Don

Don performed slow manoeuvres back, up, it was like making a 3 point turn in a car, with a lot more turns, until slowly the nose of the jumper came upward. The jumper shook as they flew around the trees. At this time that had not encountered any wraith. They saw three now, coming back toward the gate.

"I wonder why they left their post near the gate", Drake pondered. That soon became apparent as they were about 10 other wraith behind the next tree. "So they do intend to betray the villagers", Teyla stated. 'Yes, I guess that what happens when you try to deal with wraith, Drake stated. "We will have to eliminate then, but carefully, so when the villagers come through the gate they do not suspect anything is wrong."

They flew back to the other 3 wraith and Teyla, used her stunner to put them to sleep, that gave them 4 wraith weapons. While he flew the jumper the others, quickly took out the platoon. Then they waited, hovering invisible until the gate activated and 4 villagers came through with Sheppard , Ronon and Rodney.

"So that's it really", Don told Evan. 'I did endanger your life by not returning you to Atlantis immediately and I am sure Caldwell in particular will not like that fact", he told Evan. "Since the Robinsons children were on board as well I did endanger them too. There life in this galaxy has been never ending danger though. I knew John Robinson supported me" .Evan, squeezed his hand, "tough if Colonel Caldwell does not like it, everyone is alright Don and you pulled off an amazing rescue. " I am sure Colonel Sheppard will support you."

"Yeah, I think he will, I just wonder about the delay in having a debriefing. I thought they would want to sort this out immediately", Don told him. Evan yawned sleepily, "everyone did need medical attention, I am sure that is all it was. Now don't worry Don it will be alright", Evan drifted off to sleep after that.

Evan was not wrong. When he was finally called to the conference room, he found that Caldwell was there and did indeed bring up the fact that he should have returned to Atlantis. But he also admitted that Teyla had been correct in her theory about how he would have acted. "We are alive and have Major West to thank for that", John Sheppard told them. "In fact I think you get on the list for a top ten rescue", he told Don with a small grin.

"Thanks sir", Don remarked. He was glad that was over. Colonel Caldwell though was still giving him this appraising glance. "So you felt the mind of the wraith Queen', he prompted. "Yes, after I had rescued the others I could feel her searching for the reason her men had not returned. There was a great pressure upon my mind and it was painful'. Caldwell, looked him over, "she did not manage to gain control of you though, that could have happened quickly". "My defences did hold", Don agreed. "It was not a pleasant experience though, none of it is", he added.

"McKay is still working on finding answers for you", Caldwell told him."I know you are also concerned about Judy Robinson. We believe that she will be in a safe haven with the rest of the villagers from the Island planet. I think one of those four captives will be willing to provide the gate address", Caldwell stated. "Well Major, I think it is time for a break, we do have some more questions for you and they are of a personal nature. Getting some air before you answer them is advisable. Why don't you go down to the north pier for a walk. We will call you when we are ready", Caldwell told him. "Yes Sir", that was an easy order to obey Don figured.

He made his way out of the conference room leaving Caldwell, Weir and Sheppard to presumably talk about him without him present.

Colonel Caldwell looked at Sheppard appraisingly the moment Major West was out of the door. "Could you have flown the jumper vertically", he asked the Colonel. Now there were many answers Sheppard could have made, yes, maybe or perhaps even no, they all would have been fine with Caldwell. But Sheppard did like to live dangerously, so said, "I will have to try it to find out". Caldwell gave him a glare and Elizabeth tried hard not to smile.

"Can we discuss West's abilities now", Caldwell grunted.

xxxxx

Don was enjoying the breeze ruffling his hair and the sounds of waves rolling against the city as he made his way closer to the pier. It was quiet out here and he was enjoying that after the last couple of hours of tension. He guessed there were even harder questions to follow, so he better make the most of this moment. He moved closer to the edge of the balcony and stared at the sight below, the waves were beautiful but they were not what held his attention. Perched on the ground of the pier was the Jupiter 2 and in front of it stood a very familiar blonde, who was looking left and right as if expecting someone.

His throat constricted for a moment. This is why he had been sent here. Don just stared a moment longer before hurrying down to greet Judy.

xxxxxx

Judy and Dr Smith had been waiting alone in the craft for 2 hours, there had been no sign of Kal and none of the villagers had bothered her. She was just thinking of making a meal in the galley when a man just appeared out of thin air in front of her. The robot snapped out, "warning intruder" and lumbered over quickly. The man looked startled for a moment then put his hands above his head, "I mean you no harm",he told them. Judy stared at the man shocked that she had recognised his accent, not one she had heard out here. "I will just contact my ship", the man told them. "Hold on a moment where are you from", Judy asked. "Me ,personally, I was born in Ontario Canada, young lady", he stated. Judy swallowed, "contact your ship", she stated.

"Sir" said Major Giles Tyne, "there are two people and one robot here with me on the ship". Caldwell had been surprised, then smiled, they had just gotten lucky. "Hello, my name is Judy Robinson, I need some help to locate my family", Judy told the Colonel. "They have already been rescued by associates of mine and are safe within their city." The man with you is Major Tyne, he has come to fly the Jupiter 2 to our craft for assessment", Caldwell explained. 'Were were going to fly the ship ourselves, but found that there is something wrong". Perhaps Major Tyne can help us", Judy suggested. The Major got busy quickly assessing the ship and came to an interesting determination, "sir, I can find nothing wrong with it, but the young lady is right, she won't fly".

Caldwell sent down his best engineer and he found something even more interesting.

"How many of your party has flown this ship", Major Tyne asked. "Well actually only one , our former pilot Major West. He has been ill a lot so the ship has also been on autopilot. Don taught my father and brother to fly the ship as well but as yet they have not had that opportunity. Since our pilot is...," ,Judy could not finish the sentence. All her bravery just faded away and she began to sob.

The Major looked shocked, "she was in love with Major West and he is no longer alive", Smith explained. He moved forward and held Judy. "Why did you ask who has flown this ship", he said curiously. The Major did not bother to explain. "Why don't we get you settled upon our ship," he stated." It is time to reunite you with the other members of your family."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- no longer lost

Kal opened his eyes to darkness. He felt disorientated as he looked around him. All he could see was a totally encompassing blackness that made him shrink back down into a fetal position.

He lay like that for awhile hoping that the darkness would recede and morning would come. After about 2 hours of stillness with no changes he finally decided to move. Standing up he reached out with his hands to feel around him, there were no walls immediately in front of him to give him guidence. He took two steps into the blackness then stumbled forward and fell onto his face. It was too risky to move again as could be inches from a cliff edge and he would never know until he fell. His last memories were of being hit by a wraith stunner, but this surely was no hive. By now the wraith would have come and they would have fed upon him. So something else had happened. The only people who could have defeated the wraith were the Lanteans. That meant they had rescued their people. Since none of them were nearby he guessed they had dumped him and his men, considering them a liability. Now they would just deal with the other villagers who would share the secrets of their second gate. At the moment that gate could only take them to two worlds, but the Lantean's could change that. It would be a mutually beneficial relationship. He of course would not benefit in the least.

He called out hoping that somehow he had judged things wrongly ,"hello, anyone there". No response came back. He was alone in the dark. Sitting on the ground Kal drew his knees up around him, this was his punishment he decided . He had been cast out, and left alone in some remote unidentified place and whether he survived was now entirely up to him.

Xxxxxx

Doctor Smith had felt the surge of excitement when he'd been beamed aboard the Daedulus. This ship was surely his ticket back to Earth. "Welcome aboard my name is Colonel Stephen Caldwell", Smith had wondered why the officer had just looked at Judy when he said that. "You will be taken to guest quarters", now that sounded good, "Miss Robinson and we will arrange for you to be reunited with your family". A cold feeling was coming over Smith, he was being ignored. Judy was taken gently in hand, off for a medical check, food and then a comfortable bed. "As for you Dr Smith", finally the Colonel spoke to him, "you can spend the time in the brig". "What", he protested, "why". "The Colonel's eyes were cold, "is n't that obvious Doctor, you were not supposed to be on the Jupiter's voyage, therefore you are a stowaway", he stated. Smith shrugged, if that was the worst thing he could say then he would be alright. "Why would you care about that, the Jupiter 2 was not a military project. Believe me I have more than done my time for the crime of sneaking aboard the Jupiter". You should just send me back to Earth", Smith stated.

"Do not tell me what to do", the Colonel said in a voice that made a stab of fear go right through him. "There are some charges we will be bringing against you, in particular regarding your actions toward Major Donald West. Since he is a member of the airforce, then I am more than within my rights to do with you as I choose", Caldwell told him. Smith could already feel the chains closing in around his arms and legs but he still had fight left within him. He guessed the Robinsons had laid the blame for what happened to the Major firmly upon him. Time to set the record straight. "The Major consented to my actions Colonel. Thus you cannot charge me with murder. Besides Major West was alive when I left him, therefore I was not responsible for his death. Why don't you talk to that villager Kal. He will verify what I have said".

Caldwell still had no warmth in his eyes. Smith could now see two burly marines standing behind him, waiting for their orders. "I won't be asking Kal Dr Smith, as Major West can tell us all we need to know", Caldwell remarked. He had the satisfaction of seeing his face go white, "what", he stuttered. "We rescued Donald West some time ago Doctor Smith", Caldwell explained. "But you did not tell Judy Robinson he was alive", Smith stated in disbelief. "No, I am leaving that priviledge to the Major himself". "Now I am a busy man", he gestured to the guards who took him away.

He'd spent time alone in a cell until those same guards took him out and escorted him to another cell, this time in the alien city known as Atlantis.

He'd been given a meal and some water at least. But he still waited for someone to come and get him. It was lonely here and he felt cold. He would be able to talk himself out of this situation, of that he was sure, well mostly sure.

Xxxxxxx

Atlantis pier

It felt like a long way down to the pier. Don had time to think over what he was going to say to Judy and had already changed his words a dozen times. Going over what Caldwell had said to him in the conference room, Don came to the conclusion that Judy had not been told he was alive. That thought almost made him turn and go back. He had hurt her, he knew and nothing he said would ever make that right. But she deserved to see him, even if it was to slap him across the face, or to tell him it was over and that she could no longer be by his side. Now he found his eyes welling up with tears though he was still moving toward the pier. He stumbled a little as his vision blurred.

Judy was just in front of him now, turned away toward the sea. Stopping just a short distance away Don just stood and looked at her. He did not want to frighten her by calling out. Besides he was trying to get his heaving emotions under control and to stop the tears that were streaking his face. Where was military calm and discipline when he needed it. His face he knew was still pale and the white dressing over the gash on his temple did not help him look more physically attractive. Judy though would probably not care what he looked like. So what should he do, just saunter over and say hi, fear paralyzed his feet. He suddenly had no idea what he was going to say. So he just stared at the vision of beauty in front of him. Until that vision, seemed to sense something and turned.

Judy had been told her family awaited her down on the pier. The ship was there too having been transported aboard the Daedulus. While she waited Judy looked across at the waves rolling out toward just visible land. She wondered what that alien landscape was like. She would probably never find out. Now that they had been rescued they would all be sent back to Earth. There the process of debriefing would begin. They would have to recall every detail of their trip. Everything, that thought made tears roll down her face. She would have to go and see Don's family and talk to them. If she could actually say anything without dissolving into tears. The pain she felt about his death was still raw, and she knew the discomfort would only grow as she was forced to recount details. There would be some things she would never share of course, they were too personal. These were the things that would sustain her. Judy shifted her feet restlessly, where were her family. She longed to fall into her parents arms and bawl her eyes out. Around her the only sounds were the waves, yet if she strained she could discern another sound, barely audible, like someone trying to restrain their own out of control emotions. Her parents had probably arrived and were standing behind her, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. Bracing herself Judy turned.

She froze, it was not her parents. Don was there, looking at her. At first she thought he was just a memory or a ghost, his skin was certainly pale enough for that. But then ghosts don't cry ,do they. Nor do they breathe, she could see his chest heaving. She felt fresh tears upon her face, streaking down to wet her clothes. She wanted to run to him and fall into her arms but her legs were paralysed with shock

Don stood looking at Judy, she looked at him, neither one moved. They just stood locked in that moment.

Finally Don found himself moving forward, stumbling occassionly as his heaving emotions affected his coordination. The gap between them was diminishing. Their eyes were on each others face, drinking in all the little details as though it had been a lifetime since they parted.

Soon they stood mere centimetres apart, and could hear each other breathing and if they reached out could touch the tears on each others faces and wipe them away. But their arms remained by their sides as if frozen.

The emotion of that moment had paralysed both of them, limbs would not work and neither did their voices. Judy finally made a little croaking sound that became a word, "Don", she whispered.

Don felt his remaining emotional fortitude melt, any second now he was going to become more of a mess. He did not care. Tears rolled down his face as he said her name softly reaching forward to place his hands upon the warm skin of her arms. He ran them upward through the fine hair, just to remember what she felt like. It felt like a long time since he had held her. Her skin was as soft as he remembered and warm with life.

His fingertips swept fire upward as they caressed her arms. Their were tears in the eyes that remained locked upon her face. Neither one spoke again. She lifted her own hand up toward his face brushing across his skin and moving through the salt of tears. Her fingers moved slowly tracing each line upon his face until finally she rested her hand upon his cheek. "Oh Don, you are alive", her voice trembled and she felt the emotional of the moment overwhelm her. Judy was almost dizzy now and her legs could no longer support her weight. She felt all strength fade, but did not have time to fall as his arms were suddenly there around her.

Don saw and felt the moment Judy almost fainted and reached out to tighten his grip upon her, drawing her close toward himself. Her heart beat sounded against his body and he could feel her trembling with emotion .Every part of her spoke of the torment she had faced thinking he had died.

He had done this too her, given her all this pain. Don found himself making little sobbing sounds through his teeth, he felt horrible now, "Oh Judy, I am so ,so sorry". He began to sob louder and could feel his own heart beat hammering within his chest. Judy rested her head against his chest listening to his distress, she too felt weak and drained . They held each other tightly. Judy moved her hand from his cheek down onto his lips, to feel that warmth of life.

Don brushed his lips over those fingers sucking them into his mouth for a second, a brief almost butterfly kiss. He heard her sigh and lost all control . Moving her hand into his own and away from her face his lips came gently onto her own and drew her into a sweet kiss. Judy closed her eyes and let herself get lost in that moment. Both of them were exhausted but not ready to part. That tender sweet moment of their reunion was giving them a rush of adrenaline .

Now another response was taking the place of gentle restraint, passion. It threatened to over whelm him as he touched her. She was close to his body, pressing against him tightly. Her own breathing had changed enough for him to know she felt the same.

Judy could feel this warmth within her body that felt like fire. She had always been cautious, reserved, careful not to go too far. Sometimes she had even counted on the fact he had been feeling ill and could not go any further with his feelings. She had felt like the inexperienced woman that did not know what to do, so had held back.

But now that self control had gone, she wanted to touch a lot more of Don. It was time for her to take the lead. She reached out and took his hand firmly within her own and nodded her head toward the ship. He looked a little surprised at that at first. Yet he did not resist as she pulled him toward the ship.

His free hand caressed the skin of her arm as they moved, tracing his fingertips upward. Judy was shivering now, feeling passion surge fiercely. Yes she knew she should be angry at him for hurting her, she should scream, rant, let him know how his supposed death had scarred her. She did not though because she knew that he too had been through torment and trials. That pain showed upon his face and gave him a vulnerability that touched her heart. They loved one another and it was time for them to do something about that love.

Together they stumbled up the ramp and into the Jupiter. Once inside Don let his hand move down toward the top of her neck, intending on trailing it further down under her clothing. Judy was leading him toward his cabin. Both of them knew what was going to happen once they got there. Don locked his arms around her and pulled her closer for a more passionate kiss, this one was deeper lingering and made her legs go weak. So far he had initiated the kissing ,she should be more daring, so she reached up and locked fingertips into his hair pulling his face to her own. "Donald West, I really love you", she breathed. "Really Judy Robinson, thats strange because I love you too", Don told her sincerely. Judy pulled his lips closer ready to lock them onto her own, "umm Major", both of them jumped at the voice.

Don turned his head toward the speaker, Dr Rodney McKay was hunched down inside one of the many panels that were part of the flight control system. Don wondered how long he had been there. He honestly wanted to shoot the man right now . "Dr Mckay, what are you doing here", he said in a voice that came out rather husky. "Throat problems Major," Rodney declared, "you seem a little flushed as well, maybe Beckett needs to check you out". Maybe Beckett should come and scrape your hide off the floor when I put my fist into your face, Don thought. He did not say that though, he had no desire to be put in the brig. "You did not answer my question", he remarked in a steadier voice. "No, I came to run checks upon the ship. There were a few problems with functionality. Now Major since you are on duty, you can help me", McKay told him. On duty, so it came back to that again. He could not have this one moment alone with the woman he loved. Don felt like spouting out some very choice words.

"Doctor Smith and I did try lifting off the ship without any success", Judy finally told him after a moment of glaring at the man in front of them. He seemed obvious to what he had just interrupted. She felt the fire of passion begin to fade and with it her caution returned.

Don noted that Judy had pulled away somewhat and that her own flushed face had returned to normal. He realized the moment had been lost, so he might as well return to 'duty mode". Inwardly he cursed, "I suppose I can check it out", he muttered. "So Judy, run me through what you did". Judy stepped forward and while McKay watched ran through the flight procedure. Don looked closely at every action she made , nodded in agreement, then looked puzzled when nothing happened. "Well you did everything correctly Judy, so there must be a fault somewhere", he declared.

"Perhaps you could take us through the procedure Major ", Rodney asked. He had this little twinkle of anticipation in his eyes as he regarded him, Don noted. "Why do I think you have a reason for asking me that", he remarked. "Oh I do Major, I have a theory I need you to confirm", McKay gestured toward the controls, "Please Major", he requested.

Don sighed and then stepped forward into the pilots seat and started the flight procedure. Within minutes the engine started to fire. He noted then that McKay was pointing a small device at him and looking rather satisfied. "What is that", he asked. "Just a scanner Major", Rodney told him calmly.

Don flicked the switches again, returning the ship to its idle state, "well maybe it was an intermittent fault", he declared. "Maybe",Judy agreed. "Well that is almost right Major",McKay stated. "Thank you for your help, I believe Colonel Caldwell and Sheppard will be needing your assistance very soon. Miss Robinson your parents should be here in about 5 minutes", McKay added.

Judy swallowed, it was probably good that they had not come to find her in Don's cabin.

She looked up at Don, noting that his flushed face had faded and now a familiar pallor was taking its place. She had assumed these people had cured him. Fear struck at her again. "Are you feeling alright Don", she asked.

That simple comment had the effect of causing Dr Rodney McKay to stare at Don with panic clear in his eyes. He reached forward and touched the Majors arm noting the skin was icy cold, "oh crap", he said clearly. "Colonel's, Dr Weir, I believe Major West is sensing the wraith", he said through the communication line.

He imagined them all scrambling into the control room to check on the sensors. Rodney kept one eye on Don, who was just standing with his eyes closed.

"There is nothing showing on the sensors", Sheppard told them. "Yeah well his skin is cold", Rodney stated. "Major do you feel anything", Sheppard asked. Yeah I feel like I would love to shoot Rodney McKay, Don thought for a brief satisfying second. He replied, '"There are wraith but they are a long way off and I cannot sense anything definite. "

The others in the conference room were almost holding their breath, knowing that if West's symptoms progressed they were going to have a very serious problem. '"I think they are going away now", Don told them, much to their relief moments later. '"Thank goodness for that". We will be down at the pier in a couple of minutes Major. We have a few things we need you to do, so don't go away," Caldwell ordered. Oh shove that order and the military with it out into space, Don really itched to say. He did not though, "Yes sir", he replied.

Judy let go of his hand. "There are things you have to tell me Donald West, but we don't have time for that. I will see you later", her hand reached up to rest upon his lips for a moment. McKay was smiling at both of them.

Judy moved away and down the ramp. "So I interrupted something ,Major", Rodney stated sagely.

"Yes you did", Don growled at him. Rodney looked into his eyes and felt a stab of fear surface.

Then he shook it off. "The last thing I will need from you Major is a blood sample, well two to be exact".

Don looked at him, at the suspressed excitement within his gaze, "why", he insisted. "Just to prove my theory Major. I can't give you a clear answer about why you have your abilities until after I have that blood sample". Don sighed heavily, "I have a feeling you have some ideas McKay", he grinned for a moment. "After what you just interrupted I am very tempted to tell you where to put that blood sample", he told the scientist. "But I won't, you can have the blood". McKay swallowed, "thank you Major' , he said simply.

Don waited hung around and watched him until he was called out of the ship. He noted that John and Maureen were present as well as a shackled Doctor Smith. The doctor looked at him for a moment, then away .

"Right, I have brought you all down here because I want each of you to go through your actions on the day of launch, Caldwell told them. You will do it separately, without conversation with each other. "Professor Robinson, why don't you go first".

John walked with the Colonel into the ship. Maureen wandered over to him, "did you have a nice reunion with Judy", she asked. "Yes", that was all Don trusted himself to say. Maureen grinned at him, "Judy gave me the same one word answer".I will not pry Don, I know what you feel for each other and you are both adults. Judy is quite capable of making her own choices. "

He guessed Maureen had just given him her blessing.

They stood and chatted about other more mundane things until John came out of the ship. Maureen went in with Caldwell. Doctor Smith was eying him again ,Don still ignored him. He did not feel like talking to Smith. Soon Maureen was finished and Doctor Smith was taken inside with Caldwell.

Don wondered what would happen to Smith. He would surely face some sort of repercussions over his actions .Perhaps he could even find himself in a jail cell once he returned to Earth. Smith would hate that he knew.

Smith came out with the Colonel after about 1 hour. Then it was his turn to go on board and run through what he did on that fateful day. It was not hard to remember his actions because he had gone over then enough times in his head. He noted that Caldwell and McKay watched closely. "So thats it Major", Caldwell stated when he had finished. 'Yes thats it Sir, I looked over everything ,noting that it was in its idle state then put myself in the cryogenic pods".

"Thank you Major, that is all we require from you at the moment", Caldwell told him. "Will you report to Beckett now and give him those blood samples McKay wants".

When Don had moved far enough away Caldwell turned to Sheppard and McKay, "so now we know", he stated. '"Well most of it, there are still a few points to clarify. I do believe they will confirm my theory. We will not be able to charge Smith with sabotage, he was not responsible for what happened to the Jupiter ",McKay stated. "So who wants to tell West it was his fault. I think we have already gone down that road once" , Sheppard stated. "You are right, he's not going to like it, but that does not change the facts", Caldwell told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- a place called home

John Robinson felt nervous as he , Maureen and Judy were escorted into the conference room. Penny and Will had been taken off to play with some children that Teyla knew . It was wonderful that they would get a moment of fun after 2 years of hardship.

Elizabeth Weir smiled at him as soon as they entered the room and John rushed to embrace her, it was nice to see a familiar face. "Hello John, Elizabeth greeted, "we have a serious matter to discuss with you all, will you please sit down". They all sat . "We have discovered why the Jupiter 2 ended up in this galaxy", Elizabeth told him. "We need to ask you some questions", she continued. Elizabeth glanced at Caldwell, who asked, "We need to know who supplied the drive Professor". John took a breath, "I am greatful for all you have done to help us Elizabeth, but the Jupiter 2 project is still a civilian one. Once we get back to Earth I will be asking my own questions, of that you need to have no doubt". I agreed to keep all the suppliers of components for the Jupiter 2 confidental and see no reason to break that agreement." What happened to us was just an accident and with a little more research we can correct any issues". He thought he was being fair.' The military had no reason to involve themselves in this other than the fact Don was one of their own. He did not think that was a strong enough reason to know all his confidential contacts.

Caldwell nodded, he had wondered if this was going to be the Professors stance. His next words he knew may just change his mind. "Very well Professor, just make sure you ask them why they wanted you all dead. That was supposed to be the outcome of what was done to the Jupiter", he noted that very suddenly John , Maureen and Judy Robinson all went white. "Smith's mission was to kill us", the Professor choked, "I honestly did not think him capable of that". "Smith, I believe was just a tool, he did have a job, but could not carry it out. " We will be questioning him further about who he was working for". So Professor , you could remain set on your stance of protecting your suppliers or you could help us bring these people to justice. Soon you and your family will be returned to Earth and no doubt want to live your life without looking over your shoulder", Caldwell told them.

John was still white faced and shaking his head, "I just can't believe any one would do that", he stated. Maureen settled her hand upon his and expected her daughter would do the same. Judy though was looking down and she could clearly see tears in her eyes.

"So what will happen to Dr Smith", Maureen asked as she reached one hand under the table to take Judy's. Her daughters hand was cold, what was wrong with her, she wondered. "We will be keeping him here until he has answered all our questions to our satisfaction. He will face charges and most likely be facing some jail time", Caldwell stated. "You cannot get him for sabotage ", John remarked, "so if he did not cause our problem, what happened. That was why we all underwent that reconstruction, to test your theories", he prompted. "That is correct Professor ",Caldwell stated, "Smith was supposed to prematurely activate the drive and bring the changes that had been made to certain components to a functioning state. However the drive was already active, which lead to the Jupiter being propelled into this galaxy", Caldwell explained.

John was frowning trying to make sense of what Caldwell was telling him. Maureen noted Judy had gone even paler. She did not want to embarrass her daugther in front of all these people but was concerned she might be about to faint. "Are you alright Judy", she asked gently. Now all eyes turned toward Judy.

Judy raised her head revealing her tear streaked eyes, "you talked about sending us home, that meant their were two omissions, Smith and, she paused," Don".

John Robinson had missed that omission, he had however picked up on something else. "Don was the last person to seal himself within the cyro pod, therefore he had the opportunity to make changes to the drive". John was suddenly horrified, "Are you saying that Don was responsible for what happened to us". He wanted to hear the word no because he was convinced that Don would never do something like that. "Yes Professor, Major West was responsible, Caldwell told him. Maureen saw her husbands eyes well up with tears, "so he's not going back to Earth with us, is he", she asked. "No, Mrs Robinson, Major West is not". Judy sobbed audibly. "Was this all necessary, to give my daughter that much grief ", Maureen chastised. Judy let her mother hug her and draw her eyes away from the people looking at her. She was very greatful Don and her had not gone any further with their love making attempt on the Jupiter. In fact she was feeling a little angry. "We will be discussing the matter with the Major shortly", John Sheppard told her.

"You haven't told him he's not going home", Judy was very surprised. "Is he under arrest and facing charges", her throat constricted with the fear of what they would do to him. She could never believe he would have deliberately hurt them. "No, he's not under arrest". There is more to tell you", Caldwell stated. "As for telling Major West he does not get to go home, we have not done that yet", Sheppard confirmed. "So Professor , will you give up you contacts", Caldwell interrupted . John was still reeling from all the shocks they were throwing at him. But he wanted to know everything. "We deserve to know the full story", he said, "once everything is out in the open I will tell you the names of the people who gave us the drive".

"Fair enough Professor", Weir stated, "Colonel Sheppard will talk to the Major West first, then he will join us."

xxxxxx

Don was sitting beside Evan's bed while he waited for someone to come and take the blood samples. His friend looked somewhat better and smiled at him. "So have you had a reunion with Miss Robinson", he hinted. 'Yeah, a bit of one, bloody McKay interrupted the best bit", Don sighed. Evan actually laughed, then winced as his ribs protested. "He has that effect on people. Personally I do not like him, but that does not change the fact he is a brilliant man. He will make it his personal mission to find answers for you".

Yes, well I think he had an idea. But he's not sharing yet. I guess they are all going to tell me sometime". Don looked at his friend seriously. 'It is kind of significant that everyone is still trying to find answers for me. Now I know what happens to me is connected to the wraith, I also know there is a cure. All I have to do is go home. Yet nobody suggested that". Don shivered, "if the wraith ever found a way to Earth I would be their early warning system. Not that they could do much against that type of power. " I know what you face now Evan, every day you are in this galaxy". How can you bare it", Don asked seriously. "One mistake and the wraith could be winging their way to Earth".

Evan could see the horror in Don's gaze. "I suppose I am used to dealing with aliens Don, more than you are anyway". The wraith are fairly terrifying though and we all have nightmares. But we also all never give up the fight." These people in Atlantis have become like a family to me and we hold each other up." There are good things too in this galaxy", Evan told him.

Dr Beckett came over then and beckoned him away. Don wondered why he always got the attention of the CMO, surely there were others could could take a simple blood sample.

"Right laddie, I am to take two samples from you today", Beckett stated as he put the tourniquet around his arm. Don watched while the doctor filled one vial with his blood. He immediately turned and ran that sample through a machine and looked at the result. 'Okay, next one", he stated, "hold this for me Major", Beckett handed over a scanner and Don held it in one hand. Beckett then took the second sample and immediately ran it through the machine. "Ahh so McKay was right", he stated. "We do have the answers for you Major". Come ,why don't we go find out what he has to say".

Don followed Beckett into another room, a small cozy one, where only Colonel Sheppard and McKay awaited him. Beckett whispered for a second to McKay who smiled and rubbed his hands together with excitement. He was grinning widely and it was slightly unnerving. "Sit down Major", Sheppard requested. Don sat and focused his eyes squarely upon Sheppard. "We have determined the cause of the Jupiter's arrival in this galaxy Major. The recreation that we undertook was to clarify a theory that began to take place when Judy Robinson and Dr Smith reported they were having problems lifting the Jupiter off. "

John Sheppard took a breath, this was going to be hard, "Dr Smith's mission was to activate the drive upon the Jupiter prematurely, to test the viability of changes made to that drive. However he could not carry out his mission as the drive was already active."

Don frowned, "but it was n't", he declared, "I had just checked it..., oh", Don paused, "its accuse the pilot day again ".I swear I did not do anything", he stated firmly with just a hint of anger. Sheppard bit his lip, "actually you did", he said gently.

Don felt himself go pale, "what do you mean I did", he was running through everything in his head and finding only one fault with what had happened. "The only thing I did not do was check the food storage. If I had done that I would have found Smith", he would have changed a lot of things and he did take the blame for Smith's presence upon his own shoulders.

"Smith states the lights to the drive were on when he attempted to access the control panel", Sheppard stated. "They weren't on when I checked it out", Don stated. "All I did was run my hands over the top of the damn thing. One little touch like that would not have affected its function".

"It did", McKay stated. Don was frowning, "what, that makes no sense". "I agree it makes no sense, I did the same thing many times", Professor Robinson stated. Don jumped when the wall at the side of the room swung back to reveal Maureen, John and Judy with Caldwell and Weir. "Sorry for listening in", Professor Robinson stated. "We have been told a few things that are extraordinary and await an explanation."

Don was actually thankful they were there. He was beginning to feel a little over whelmed. "Yeah, I think I want one as well", he stated.

"Major West, you volunteered for the Jupiter Project, did you not", Weir asked. "Yes, Judy approached me", Don agreed. "You still had to undergo several tests though before you were accepted", Sheppard hinted. "Thats right, they said that if I failed any of the tests I would be removed from contention", Don stated. ""Professor Robinson, you and your family also had many tests", Weir asked.

"Yes, that is all normal when you are facing a journey into space",John told her calmly. He did understand why they were bringing these facts up now". "While that is correct, one of those tests was a little unusual ", Caldwell added. "In fact you all failed that test", he stated. "However that was the only test where failure was a desired outcome".

"Whoever was behind this attempt to kill you all would have had to alter their plans if any of you had passed that test", Weir told them.

Now everyone was confused. "What test was that", Professor Robinson asked. McKay smiled, "they tested you all for the ATA gene", he stated. Professor Robinson frowned, "the what", he asked. "Oh, We forgot to tell you about that, McKay stated. "There is a gene that enables us to use ancient technology, unfortunately only a small number of people possess that gene".

"We believe that the Jupiter 2 drive was enhanced by stolen ancient technology", Caldwell stated. "That technology had been altered to permit a person without the gene to operate the drive. In its idle state, it was just a normal drive and the changes made had to be initiated by a person, Smith was chosen for that task. Once the drive was active it performed a hyperspace jump that took you all way past your intended destination. Unfortunately that jump caused the drive to overload and destroy any further possibility of a further jump . That overload activated the ancient components within the drive making the ship unable to be controlled by anyone who did not have the gene. The end result would have been a crash", Caldwell told them.

"Yet we are not dead, so that could not have happened",Professor Robinson stated, "the Major did fly the craft. "I am afraid this does not make a lot of sense", John added. Don though knew that it did. Certain pieces of the puzzle had come together in his mind. Weir was looking at him and he knew it was because they were wondering if he had already figured it out. He decided to tell them the answer. "Its because I do have the ATA gene, isn't that right", Don stated. "Yet you said I don't in the beginning", he added. "How could you get that wrong".

"It's because your ATA gene seems to be different to ours Major", McKay stated, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yours only shows when you are in direct contact with ancient technology and need to use that technology. Therefore Beckett's first test revealed nothing. Later on though when Beckett gave you an ancient scanner to hold, the gene within your blood activated and was able to be detected. It is like a stealth gene, that hides from detection. There is something wrong with your gene Major, it appears to be like a mutation. I searched the ancient data base for information and found one entry. There was a case of an ancient who undertook experimentation upon the gene. He was searching for any way the gene could be used as a weapon against the wraith. Using himself as a test subject he mutated the gene and the result was he could sense their presence and resist their mind control efforts. This of course would have been a major advantage for the ancients in their war with the wraith . However even they with all their knowledge could not activate this mutant gene in others. All efforts to reproduce that mutation were abandoned. That ancient would have gone through the gate to earth and sired offspring, McKay grinned, "you just beat astronomical odds to have that mutation Major". It's fascinating".

"I have not found it that fascinating", Don told him firmly. "My malfunctioning gene caused everyone to get lost in another galaxy, and I kept passing out all the time, that is hardly reassuring ". 'No, but now that I know the reason, I will be able to help find a way to control your reactions to the wraith" ,McKay told him.

Don took a breath, "sending me back to earth would end my reactions Doctor", he said. "Until that is a wraith armada found out Earth's address and decided to pay us all a visit. Then I would be the first one to know we were all going to die". He looked at Sheppard, "you aren't going to send me back to Earth as I am too valuable as a potential weapon against the wraith", he stated.

Sheppard was grateful he had worked it out on his own. He did not want to deliver that painful piece of news. "Yes, you are correct Major and I am sorry to say that the Robinsons will not be able to stay with you. We do not need any more civilians in possible danger", Caldwell added. He was effectively telling West to say good bye to his love for Judy Robinson, he knew.

Judy's eyes welled up again. Maureen glared at him, 'that was a little blunt Colonel", she chastised. "it is better she knows the truth ma'am". Caldwell, looked over at Don, "oh and resigning will not help Major, you would stay regardless". There will be some details to work out but they are minor ones. You have been, effective immediately, transferred to Colonel Sheppard's command".

Caldwell knew it was a shock for the Major and that he was the one that was weilding the stick. He could provide the Major with some good news. "All you did Major was effectively activate the drive before Smith had time to do the same. The drive responded to your ATA gene and the Jupiter jumped. "While you did cause the Jupiter's problems you also saved the life of everyone on board, Major. That I am sure will help you come to terms with what happened". McKay will be on hand to work with you further."

Don said nothing. He was sure that later it was going to hit him and then he would react.

"Now we have concluded that matter we can return to the subject of the drive. Professor Robinson, someone on your team has access to stolen ancient technology and we want to know the identity of that person", Caldwell stated.

John was gripping the edges of the table hard. His lifelong dream to colonise space had been tampered with and polluted by someone he trusted. It was a low blow. "Why would they do this", he muttered. "Maybe two reasons", Elizabeth stated," to ensure the failure of the Jupiter 2 project and to test their own design. There have been no further attempts to put a family in space. Someone though is very happy because they believe they just perfected a way for a normal human to use ancient technology. When the Jupiter 2 disappeared from the screens that day they would have been the only one who knew the real cause. All of you were sacrificed for their test John". The fact remains that they have dangerous technology within their possession and may have already sold that technology. Soon someone is going to try another trip into space and more people will die. We need those names".

John looked down, "of course I will give them to you. But honestly I can only think of one candidate that would have access to highly secret components". He looked Caldwell in the eye and told him, "there had to be someone in the military who interfered Colonel". Look to your own house to find the culprit".

Caldwell bit his lip hard knowing that the Professor could be right. Nobody in the military had wanted civilians in space and someone could have taken things a step further in trying to stop further efforts. Betrayal hit him hard in the gut. He really needed to talk to Smith and find out who he worked for. The man may not yield up answers easily. But Caldwell was prepared to use any means necessary to get them. He had let Smith overhear everything that had been said in this room. Now the Doctor knew that he too would have been sacrificed. He hoped that gave him enough incentive to tell them everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- a new place to call home

Dr Smith braced himself as the door slid open and Colonel Stephen Caldwell entered. He had thought it highly likely that this man would be the one to interview him. He had the tough, no nonsense military manner ,that was supposed to unnerve him. Even though he was a coward Smith still had a firm sense of self preservation, he was in trouble, there was no doubt about that, he just needed the best deal available to get him out of his problems.

Caldwell had already obtained the name of the private company that had supplied and installed the Jupiter 2's drive. He had found through intensive investigation that this company and its directors did not exist. Professor Robinson had worked with people who had cleverly faked their own identities. So now he had to rely on getting the information out of Smith to lead him to the stolen ancient technology. These were obviously brilliant people who would cover their tracks well, hopefully Smith knew enough to be able to locate them.

He made sure he looked intimidating as he slid into a chair opposite Smith. "So Dr Smith, you have heard everything that had taken place". You know the Robinsons will get to return to earth, whereas you will not", Caldwell stated coldly. That comment was supposed to be a punch in the gut thought Smith. Still he had a counter for that one, "really I thought you were just saying that to try to get to me Colonel. The Robinsons have seen too much, they could compromise your top secret programs". Colonel Caldwell, scowled, "Actually there are many plausible explanations that would cover the Robinson's return to Earth. We could say that we have just found them within our own galaxy, with a damaged ship that meant they were unable to contact Earth." Since you were n't offically on the ship, we do not have to cover your absence", Caldwell stated. He was twisting the knife.

Smith mulled that over, 'Yes I suppose that is true, though some people will always question what you might be hiding. I dearsay though that the Robinson's can be relied upon to keep your secrets."

"What if I could guarantee the same", Smith broached. "You want to know who I am working for. Well I am not inclined to make things messy for myself or complicated for you. So I am prepared to give you this information in exchange for a guaranteed trip back to Earth. You can even find me some remote spot, where there are few people. I could live there under a new identity and never bother any of you again", Smith concluded.

So that was it Caldwell thought, he was trying to worm himself out of all responsibility and make a deal that would give him a comfortable future. That grated upon the Colonel. "I do not trust you to keep your word Smith", he stated. "You could easily sell us all out for a lot of money". I believe that betrayal is not that difficult for you." Therefore I am not inclined to offer you any sort of deal".

"So why should I give you any information", Smith hedged. "I am already in prison, therefore I have nothing to gain". Caldwell stared him right in the eye and offered a cold smile, "There are many unpleasant ways I could use to persuade you",he stated. "All I am waiting for is the opportunity Smith. That pressure does not need to come from military hands either. Colonel Sheppard has a rather surly friend who is very practiced at making people talk. He'd have you quaking in a second".

Smith inwardly shivered at the threat ,he was sure this Colonel was serious. This was of course the moment he was supposed to fold. Smith though was not going to do what the Colonel expected. "Feel free to employ those methods Colonel. I will hold onto the information even harder . If I give up everything I know, I will not only not be free ,I will also be trapped in this cursed galaxy. I want to go back home and live a life free of any imprisonment. That is all I will accept", Smith stated.

Caldwell hit the table hard making him almost jump. "I will not offer you that choice", he stated firmly. Smith made himself shrug as if his opinion was not important. "Smith you force me into making decisions that will have serious repercussions upon your future", Caldwell stated."If you do not give up the information yourself then I will have to find other ways to obtain that knowledge. I can simply drop you off at some nice unpopulated world and let you live there . Or I could have you executed. Since you are technically already dead, nobody is going to care what happens to you". There thought Caldwell that was playing hardball. His threats had hit home because Smith had gone very white .

Now they were at the second moment he was supposed to fold and yes the cowardly part of him really wanted to do that. But he knew he could not bare imprisonment. He took a moment to think through what Caldwell had said. The man was playing the scare tactic game and not expecting Smith to think beyond the fear of having all the horrible things he had planned happen.

Maybe Smith could outthink him. '"Really you are going to use other means of finding the information ,like what Colonel". Smith tapped his fingers on the table, "there is only really one way to find these people and that is to use the Robinson's as bait". He grinned at the Colonel, "I believe you could do it Colonel, dangle them like a piece of meat and hope these murderers come and question them. Perhaps that is the real reason you are sending them home. Stopping anyone using the stolen technology is after all higher priority that one civilian family. You are a cold man Colonel. I believe the people responsible would kill again, to protect themselves. Yes I know I was going to die but I bare them no malice for that. "

Colonel Caldwell glared, "you were not the only one slated to die Smith. You would have killed the Robinson's as well. Look into the faces of those kids of the Professors and tell me you could have done it if you had known the truth. You got played Smith".

"Yes, I guess I did". Smith looked at him, "the Professor always knew there was a risk of death when he proposed the idea of his family living in space. His own children made the choice for themselves Colonel. There is risk in life Colonel. I do not feel responsible for what almost happened to them. As for that execution threat, you would get nothing then"."So your little conscience game won't work I still won't name my employers Colonel. Oh and if you had any doubt I do know their real names. They are dangerous people Colonel. So my deal stands, send me back to Earth and you can have their names", Smith stated.

Caldwell was shocked ,Smith knew how to play hardball and he was very good at the game. Still he had a counter for what he had said about his employers. "Aren't you afraid that those employers will send others to silence you if you name them Smith. You said yourself that they are killers. I am sure they could get creative with revenge". There digest that Smith, I know how to play the game too, Caldwell thought. Smith just folded his arms, "I am more scared of the wraith in this galaxy than I am of anyone on Earth Colonel. You stare down the worst type of death every day and there is no place really safe. One Earth there are a thousand places I can hide where nobody would ever find me. Now I believe I have made my terms clear . Give me the deal I want or you will never get that information. Its up to you, I am sure you need time to think it over. I can wait, afterall I am not going anywhere".Smith sat back, and looked totally calm and relaxed, like he did not care about the threats made against him. Of course he did but he also cared about going home. He would do anything to achieve that aim.

Smith sat still while Caldwell steamed. This was a lot harder than he had anticipated .Caldwell really wanted to hit him a few times just to see if his resolve held. He did not though, because he had a feeling it would just make things worse. So he stamped out of the room and went to try and figure out another tactic to use on Smith.

xxxxxxx

Don wandered down the corridors of the base hardly knowing where he was going. There was a lot on his mind. "You are not going home", that thought drummed through his head. In itself that was not so bad,he could adapt to living here, but leaving Judy behind was. He knew he would not expect her to wait for him. "Major", he barely saw Teyla and was already past her when she called him. He turned. "Teyla looked at his pale face , noting the exhaustion as well as a sense of sadness that seemed to hang over him. 'Are you alright", she asked gently.

"I just got told that I won't be going home Teyla", Don told her." Not only that but the Robinsons will not stay with me", he choked on that comment a little. Teyla stepped forward and actually enfolded him in a hug. "Oh Major, that is truly disappointing news". She pulled back from the hug to regard him seriously. "You have not always played by the rules while you've been here Major. In fact I think that you can stand up for what you want very well. So perhaps you may be able to negotiate a few things. Ultimately Elizabeth is in charge here, not Caldwell. She ,as a civilian has a different view of things. Maybe it is just time to fight for what you want Major, or perhaps more specifically for who you want", she told him with a smile.

Don kicked his mood away firmly, she was right he decided. "I think I will go and see Doctor Weir now Teyla", he stated. "You do that Major. Before he moved away she added, "since you are staying my people would like to meet you. Many of them have the gift and may be able to help you in learning control. They live on the mainland now and I am sure a visit could be arranged". Don smiled, "I would like to meet them. Thank you Teyla and please stop calling me Major all the time." Teyla smiled back, "very well Don", she stated.

Weir was not in her office so Don wandered again, this time back to the pier. The Jupiter still rested there and for one very brief moment he considered taking the ship and disappearing. "Major", he jumped as Sheppard's familiar voice made him turn. How had the Colonel known he was here, he wondered. Then he remembered that that damn sensor was still in his back. Beckett had not removed it, yet he had not asked to have it removed either. Maybe he did not trust himself . He had to put all thoughts of fleeing out of his mind. "Don't worry Colonel, I was not planning on running off", he reassured Sheppard. The Colonel shrugged, "I would not blame you for feeling like you want to escape Major. You have had a lot of dirt heaved upon you recently. In fact I just wanted to see if you were alright and have a little chat away from prying eyes and ears".

Now that sounded interesting thought Don. "I can't say I feel wonderful sir," he told Sheppard honestly. "It seems like Caldwell does not really care if I am unhappy or an unwilling participant in this war with the wraith."

"I think he does expect you to do your duty Major. But I do not want either an unhappy or unwilling team member. So I have an option of for you. Dr McKay thinks that injecting you with the ATA gene would actually stabilise the mutation within your gene. Then your gene would be like mine and you would not suffer any of the annoying side effects. In short Major, you would no longer be able to sense the wraith." You understand this is an unofficial offer, that would happen discretely", Sheppard added.

Don actually felt his mouth fall open in shock. He had never thought that someone would offer him a way out. "Would n't there be some serious repercussions to that, Caldwell for one would not be very happy", he declared. "Accidents and mistakes happen all the time Major and McKay for all his brilliance had made several of those. So nobody really needs to be at fault. Of course you would still possess the ATA gene, but Caldwell just might be pissed enough to insist you do get sent back to Earth", Sheppard told him.

"Wow", Don said the word and looked Sheppard over . "You take a lot of risk upon yourself offering me this choice", he stated," sure nobody can hear us, but that does not mean somebody would not find out what you have said". Don reflected that Sheppard must really trust him not to blab to Caldwell. That would possibly see the Colonel removed from command here in Atlantis.

"I trust you Major", Sheppard confirmed. Don thought it over. "You know I kind of faced this choice before Sir. When I was in so much pain after sensing the wraith feeding for hours, I decided that escape was the only option. I hurt a lot of people I cared about and ultimately I scared myself. Now you are giving me the same choice. However I did not know what I was facing back then now I do".

Don shivered, "I have felt the death of possibly thousands of people Sir ,that is something that will always stay with me. Since I have the ability to perhaps help others sharing that fate I feel that I need to help any way I can. I would make that choice even if I was a civilian", Don added.

John Sheppard smiled and he held out his hand, "then welcome aboard my team Major West". Don did not shake for a moment looking at him appraisingly, "was that offer some sort of test", he hinted. "No, it was a genuine offer Major and one that will still be available anytime . What you are getting yourself into is not going to be easy . I just want to make sure you feel okay with that". As a member of my team it is my responsibility to help you in any way I can. " Don felt a smile cross his face, "well sir, there are some things that would make my life here a lot better. Perhaps you can help me with those".

xxxxxx

Judy hardly felt her mothers supporting arms as they made their way back to the temporary suite they had been assigned. Once the doors were closed Judy openly wept, "it's not fair mother", she sobbed, "why can't I stay here with Don". Maureen tilted her head at her daughter, "you would want that Judy, even knowing about the wraith . Life here is very dangerous". "Yes, it could be, but we would be together and that would count for something. Why does n't Don just tell that Colonel to go and jump in the lake", Judy growled. 'You heard him honey, Don would have to stay even if he was a civilian . He did some fairly amazing things when he rescued us. Don has a gift and that is never an easy thing to bare".

"He's been through enough mother", Judy stormed, "and so have I. Why can't we have a happily ever after. I know that is something that sometimes only happens in stories but we deserve to be happy, together". "I agree honey", Maureen stated. She patted her daughter on the shoulder, "perhaps you just have to be more vocal about what you want. Go and see Elizabeth Weir, she maybe easier to deal with than that grumpy Colonel".

Judy nodded, she should stand up and let her voice be heard. She hurried to her room, intending on getting herself in order before seeing Elizabeth. The door chimed before she got there. "Can I see Judy", asked a very familiar voice. Judy turned to see Don, looking in at her. She wandered to his side unsure what to say. He seemed quiet ,pensive. "Will you come for a little trip with me Judy", Don asked, "we need to talk about a few things". He was right they did need to talk. She reached out and took his hand ,"let's go", she said. They walked together hand in hand out of the door and along the corridor.

For the first time in a long while John and Maureen found themselves alone. John took his wife into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "You were so brave taking on that wraith in the caves", he said when they had parted. Maureen returned his kiss ,enclosing him in a warm loving embrace. "We just might lose our eldest child ", Maureen sighed as she rested her head against her shoulder.

John ran his fingers down her shoulder, "you know I thought briefly about asking Elizabeth if we could stay in this Galaxy. Then I realised I was once again being selfish. Penny and Will need to grow up without fear. The children who live in this galaxy would love to be in their place, safe upon Earth. They are not offered that choice however. 2 years ago I would have said yes to packing all of us off to this galaxy without even thinking of the consequences. Now I know I was blinded by the glory attached to being the first family to live in space. All of you selflessly went along with my dream. You could all be dead now," John felt tears well in his eyes. "Let's go home honey and forget about my dream. Let's just enjoy being together". He nodded his head towards the bedroom ,"in fact let's start right now". Maureen kissed him again , "thank you for making that choice John", she said. "I love you", her eyes twinkled and she playfully nipped him on the ear. John looked shocked for a second, then grinned, reaching down he picked her up and held her in his arms. Her hands came up behind his head and pulled it down onto her mouth. John wove an unsteady path to the bedroom, with his wife cradled lovingly against him.

xxxxxx

Judy followed Don up the ramp of the jumper. "Where are we going", she asked curiously. "Just for a little trip. Don't worry Colonel Sheppard gave me clearance to take one of these ships." Don settled himself in the pilots seat, "take us to the mainland", he told the ship. The jumper powered up and hovered up the jumper bay. Judy smiled slightly, "I suppose that is supposed to be impressive Don', she remarked at the fact the jumper appeared to be flying itself. "What do you mean supposed to be impressive, it is jolly well amazing", Don joked.

He flew the ship out of the roof and then headed away from the City. "Find us a nice romantic spot", he told the ship. Judy held in a laugh, "it does not understand that", she stated. When a map came up on the view screen showing a beautiful beach she had to admit she was impressed. She did not say anything though. It was now suddenly awkward as silence stretched between them.

"Tell me what is on your mind Judy", Don finally asked. She had responded to the the jokes but obviously still had a lot on her mind. Judy opened her mouth a few times but all that came out was a croak, her eyes welled up with tears. "Fly yourself now', Don told the jumper. He moved over and held her, softly and gently, listening to her sobs against his chest. "I thought I was not strong enough for you Don", Judy managed to get out through the sobs. "That I failed in my efforts to bring you comfort when you needed me most".

"So you had no choice, other than trying to...", she could not continue. Don felt his own eyes tear up, "oh Judy, you are so wrong. It was me who was not strong enough. I thought I was doing you a favour, by leaving you. It was not the right choice to make". He held her hand tightly "You have to understand what happened to me Judy. When I was having a reaction I was sensing the pain then death of the victims of the wraith feeding process. I could feel their lives torn away in agony. Thats why I felt like I was dying, all I saw was death, a deep dark abyss that I could not climb out of. You were the only shining light in that abyss. I love you so, so much my darling".

Judy held him feeling the strength in his strong arms. "I love you too". She took a breath daring herself to be honest. "I admit that your love scared me. Sometimes I wanted to run as well. I still am afraid", she told him as she touched him softly upon the arm. "Of what", Don asked seriously. Judy felt a blush hit her , how could she tell him it was lovemaking for the first time that made her nervous . Her blush seemed to be enough. "Ohh", Don replied suddenly understanding. He kissed her softly. "It will be alright Judy, I promise", he told her.

Judy looked up at him,she believed him, trusted him and loved him, and it was enough to overcome the fear, for both of them. She felt lost now, "what do we do Don. We both want to be together but we can't be. I do not want to lose you again ,once was enough",Judy told him firmly. Don smiled and took a shaky breath, this was a nervous moment for him ,"look down", he replied. "What", Judy felt confused, what was he talking about. The jumper banked then giving Judy an amazing view of beautiful beach below. There upon the sand written out in small rocks was "will you marry me Judy". "You could not stay as my girlfriend Judy ,but you can as my wife. I know it is asking a lot".But I want you by my side now and forever". Lets be a team and hold each other up". Don broke off taking a breath. He honestly did not know what he would do if she said no.

Her voice was totally gone choked up as the swell of emotion hit her. He was sitting their looking like he was holding his breath. Judy grabbed hold of him by the shirt and pulled his face down to her own. Then she kissed him. "I guess that must be yes", Don stated as he surfaced from the kiss. Judy nodded, "yes",she acknowledged. They sealed that promise with another kiss, slow and lingering. Don's fingers gently brushed the skin of her arms. "I am going to get my happy ever after", Judy grinned.

"Yeah we both will", Don stated. "Lets get married here in Atlantis. It would be the most unique marriage ever. Not that we could boast that we got married in an alien city. That beach would make a lovely spot for a honeymoon". It kind of reminded me of many beaches back on Earth". Judy thought about that, since both of them were staying it made more sense to have a wedding here. She wanted the woman of Atlantis to know Don was hers. She sealed her agreement with another kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The final farewell

Zachary Smith had been left alone now for hours. This was he knew just part of their tactic. He was supposed to be sitting here worrying about what they were planning to do to him. There was a camera watching him and he made sure he just sat there lounged back against the hard walls , with his eyes closed looking relaxed.

When he heard the door open, he expected Colonel Caldwell, or perhaps the 'scary' friend of Colonel Sheppard. He kept his eyes closed, not giving whoever it was any attention. "Well are you going to start hitting me",he asked.

"No", came the reply in a familiar voice. Smith had not expected Major Donald West as one of his visitors, so he opened his eyes. "Major", he greeted. "Smith", Don replied. "So Major, why are you here. To gloat about me being locked up. It's not going to be for long",Smith told him. "Then I get to go home while you stay in this damned place". That's bad luck for you Major", Smith added. He could never help baiting the Major. It was a familiar game they had played while lost in this galaxy and one he had always managed to win. So if the Mjaor had come in here hoping to make himself feel better, he was out of luck. "Yes, I do get to stay Smith, with Judy by my side. We are going to get married very soon. So I get the girl. You are still alone", Don told him. There was no malice in his tone, unlike Smith. He was simply stating the facts. Smith gave him a shrug, "a bit of alone time will be good after 2 years of putting up with the Robinson's and of course their surly pilot", he stated. "You may find you tire of Judy, she is a little dull Major, but that is your choice", Smith was beginning to enjoy himself now. If the Lanteans had thought that Major West could actually make him talk they had been way off base.

Don said nothing for a moment. He hated the games Smith played. It had been hard to resist the tempation to hit him even once over the 2 years they had been stuck on the Jupiter and assorted planets. But he had managed it. Smith had hit him though several times. He calmed himself down, he had a purpose here and he needed to play Smith's game for awhile.

"I just came in here to ask you something", Don told him. Smith nodded, "if you think I am going to tell you what I know forget it Major". He was sure that was Major West's reason for being here.

His presence could have been an order or he could have volunteered, either way he was going to fail. "That's not why I am here Smith", Don stated, "Colonel Caldwell will come and ask you more questions soon. I suppose I am here for therapy, that's what they told me anyway."

"So you just want to see me behind bars. Or did you come to watch while I get tortured for information", Smith asked casually. So far he was winning this conversation. "No, as I said I wanted to ask you something, though I think I already know the answer. Do you feel brave now Smith", Don asked. "That was the reason, you sneaked aboard the Jupiter 2 in the beginning to make alterations to the drive. You wanted to feel important. I don't think it worked", Don remarked. Smith felt a little flutter deep inside, the Major knew him all to well. It would be good to get away from him.

"If it makes you feel any better Major, I am still a coward", he replied. He lost nothing by that admission. "Yes, I know that Smith. I guess that is why I am still alive. Why I thought you had the guts to actually kill me, I don't know."You cannot be relied upon for anything", Don told him.

Smith had to admit the Major was getting better at baiting him. "So I guess I have you to blame for Colonel Caldwell not accepting my offer", he stated. "Did you tell him to hit me a few times, as well." Don smiled slightly, "I have not said anything to the Colonel ,Smith. He is just going on what the Robinson's have told him. As for hitting you. I think that would be fairly pointless, it would not change who you are. Your cowardice is the reason you won't give the Colonel the names. A brave man would, he would also accept that he is at fault, take the punishment he is due, then vow to change. That is not you. You blame others and never yourself. So hold onto what you know Smith, be a coward for the rest of your life. I honestly don't care. All I wanted was to look you in the eye again before we part."

Smith moved forward to stand directly in front of the Major. He had managed to make him feel bad about himself and that was a minor victory. That feeling would fade later. The Major of course was totally right about him. He did not care though. "So are you satisfied now", he asked. "Can you go out and live in that weird City confident that something terrible is going to happen to me. Its not you know. I am going to get my deal Major".

Don nodded, 'yes you are Smith, because some things should be more important that you. Protecting others is more important, that's why I came to say goodbye". I don't ever want to see your face again. Earth can have you, this galaxy has enough problems already". Don looked him in the eye a second longer, "You won't be getting a wedding invitation either", he added.

Smith stared at him suddenly lost for words. He had never dreamed Don would back off the opportunity to see him pay for abusing him for two years. The point he was trying to make he knew was that he was a better man. Now he was supposed to be offended and offer up the information to prove him wrong. That was not going to happen. He offered the Major the only compliment he was ever going to get, "you are a more moral man than me Major". Goodbye". Smith sat down and turned away from the door.

Don paused outside the brig and took a deep steadying breath. Noting Ronon looking at him, he said, "Smith did not tell me the name of his employers". The tall man nodded, "its my turn now. I have very specific instructions". He did not go into the brig immediately looking him over from head to toe. 'The Colonel has instructed me to evaluate your skills in offense and defense, so once you are given clearance by Dr Beckett you can come and join my class". Sheppard wants to make sure you are ready when we eventually take you through the gate into hostile territory", Ronon added. He thought that he was going to put this Major on the ground within seconds. "Very well", was all Don could say. He was glad that they were giving him time to recover and not putting him in a fight with Ronon straight away. 'I'll let you go to Smith", Don said in parting. He noted that Ronon gave him another glance before leaving. He had not sounded scared he realised and perhaps that was unusual considering that he had no combat experience.

He hurried away to report to Elizabeth Weir. She had a smile upon her face. "I understand there is to be a wedding", she stated. "That will be something we can all enjoy. You will be given two weeks off for a honey moon and then you will be expected to return to duty. The first few weeks will be intensive as you will be working with a lot of different people. I will introduce them all to you shortly Major. Now as for your quarters, we have some rooms especially for couples. You can choose which of these you would both like. Miss Robinson will be assigned to a botany team ,here on the base. She just may also get some off world missions."

"Colonel Sheppard has told me that you outrank Major Lorne. He will not however be able to offer you the role of XO. I think Colonel Caldwell is worried that you and Sheppard may just be too much alike. So we will have two Major's on base and expect that you do follow the orders of Lorne, in his role as the second in Command."

"Don it is important that you keep us advised if you sense any wraith. I will also request that you are not exposed to any more ancient technology until we know a little more about your mutated gene. "There is some other interesting news for you", now Elizabeth smiled again, Don was looking a little overwhelmed , her next statement would ease that a little". Colonel Caldwell has decided that it poses too much danger to the Robinson's to allow the Jupiter 2 to return to Earth with them. Apparently the family are going to be rescued from the international space station. The story is that they managed to limp there with a severly damaged ship and finally contact Earth. The Jupiter was unable to be repaired so it is still up in space somewhere. So they will return in one of our own craft. You will remain the commander of the Jupiter 2 and she will be undergoing some modifications that will help her function more effectively in this galaxy. It may be that we will send you and some others on more long term missions. We have not worked out all the details yet".

"As of now Major you are off duty. So go and get some rest. After that take some time to familiarise yourself with the base". "Yes ma'am , he shook off that overwhelmed feeling, he could not concentrate on work at the moment . Getting married was now his priority and that was going to happen very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed it was only two days later that Don sat beside Evan in a jumper. Evan had been given medical clearance to accompany him in this, the wedding vehicle. Someone on the base had tied a big blue ribbon across the front of the jumper. Don was glad that the ship could fly itself as his hands were trembling . "You will be alright Don", Evan assured him with a smile. He had never dreamed that his best friend would actually get married. Things really had changed. "I know, its just a bit nerve wracking. Judy has been hidden away for the whole two days and I have hardly even gotten one glimpse, let alone anything else", Don added.

Evan grinned at that statement. "I think you will survive for a little while longer", he told his friend. The jumper coasted around the city . It was an amazing view that Don was not really in a mood to enjoy. He wondered if Judy would feel the same when she made this journey. Sheppard had told him about a particularly beautiful spot on the mainland and the jumper headed there now. It settled itself down on the grass. Don climbed out and stared. The ground in front of him of him was covered in flowers. Some were almost to the top of his shoulder. These larger plants formed two rows making up a natural aisle for the bridal party walk down. The flowers stretched ahead for about a mile ,making the field look like a giant rainbow lying on the ground. It was breathtakingly beautiful. No amount of artificial decoration could have ever been as spectacular or romantic. "We call it the valley of the flowers", Evan stated. "It is mostly untouched but occassionly someone might come here for a romantic walk. Sheppard says we have to be careful how we use this place as its going to have a soppy effect on everyone." Evan smiled, "I have never been here myself but I can see what he means".

Don walked down the flower aisle and stood at the top. A woman stood waiting for him. She was he knew, one of Teyla's people, a wise woman, who was going to give them a special pegasus galaxy wedding. Another marriage celebrant was also there, this one from Earth, who would make sure the marriage was legal in both galaxies. They greeted him soberly. He stood by Evan's side and listened while both celebrants told him what would be taking place.

Soon the ground behind him started to fill with people and Don stared in disbelief as the flowers bent down to allow people to sit upon them. Everyone was in their best civilian clothing and their varied rainbow colours of outfits added further brightness to the surroundings .There was an amazing perfume in the air as well, lightly delicate, it made him smile. Evan noticed his dreamy look. "Thats another reason this place is a bad influence, the perfume has a slightly intoxicating effect." Try to concentrate Don or you will forget what you are supposed to say". Don panicked for a moment, what was he supposed to be saying again. Evan noted the look and bent forward to remind him.

So he was all ready, the words imbedded within his mind, that was until he heard the music announcing his bride and turned to watch her come up the aisle. Every word and indeed all rational thought vanished from his mind. The beauty and magic of the flowers around him dimmed in the face of the gorgeous woman, coming slowly toward him.

Her dress was a beautiful ivory colour, with delicate sheer flowers decorating certain points and was it his imagination or did it actually glow. It seemed to bathe her in a warmth that had his heart beating rapidly. Evan's foot kicked hard against his own, "don't forget to breathe Don", he told his friend.

Judy had been nervous all the way to her wedding. Her father's hand had gripped her own reassuringly as they circled the City. The trip reminded her that this was going to be her new home. It was going take a while to get used to living here . Her eyes teared as she thought of the moment that her mother ,father, Will and Penny finally departed for Earth. It might be a long time before she saw them again. "Don will look after you Judy",her mother reassured her. "Yes, if he does n't I am going to come and find him. Another galaxy will not be far enough away to hide", her father added. Judy did had faith in Don. She also knew that she needed to go out and make friends .

She absently stroked her arm, where one of the medics had inserted the contraceptive device. "When you two decide to have children come to me and I will remove the capsule", the medic had told her. "Children, that thought had made her pause. Did she want to bring up a family in this galaxy. She had not thought that far ahead admittedly. Perhaps when they did want children Don would be able to return to Earth.

As her jumper settled itself in the grass Judy returned her thoughts to her own marriage. With her father's steadying arm upon her shoulder she paused at the end of the long aisle to allow everyone to get a good look at her. Teyla had found her the dress and she remembered her blush as she tried it on and found it fitted every curve perfectly. "I can't wear this", she stated as she stared at herself in a mirror. "Why not Judy, you are a beautiful woman", Teyla told her, "you don't have to hide that fact". The flowers delicately accentuated her breasts and waist. Don was going to almost pass out when he saw her in this. In fact now as he turned to stare she honestly did think he had stopped breathing. She noted Major Evan Lorne hitting him with his foot.

Dons eyes lost that glazed look and he reached out to take her hands in his own. Now what was he meant to say. Evan kicked him again. He was going to end up with bruises all over his foot soon. The pain did jolt his memory though. "Love, it is something that does not only belong to humans, it reaches out across galaxies touching life as an unstoppable force. Yet it is not a simple thing, it is part war and part peace. You have to work on love, nuture it, cherish it, be prepared to fight for it. Love will sometimes test us in ways we never have imagined . It tested me when we got lost in the Pegasus galaxy and when I believed I was dying. I almost gave up on love forever. But love would not let go of me, it gave me someone to stand by my side. You are a beautiful reminder of what love can be. Judy Robinson I pledge to stand alongside you for the rest of you life , to honour you and the sacrifices you have made for me. "

Don could see Judy's eyes welling up with tears. She had no idea what he was going to say as he had actually only finished writing the words one hour before the ceremony. Judy squeezed his hand and hoped she could actually managed to say her own vows, "Don , I think I was a little naive when we first met. I saw our voyage as an exciting adventure, where nothing could really go wrong", she smiled. "It certainly was an adventure, one of what life can throw at you and expect you to stand tall and carry on. I surprised myself because even when times were bad, I could be strong , I could still hope and believe in the strength of love. I stand here today, knowing that love is just another voyage and it too will test us. Yet I know you will be there beside me and we will hold on tight together. Donald West I pledge to love you for the rest of my life, to both support you and challenge you when you need me to. Love truly knows no boundaries and I believe we can show this galaxy how strong that force can be"

Judy broke off and looked at the man she had loved for all of their voyage. She was still lost , but now it was to an emotion. Their hands clasped each others tightly as, the words "I do" out of their trembling mouths made them husband and wife.

Then it was time for the feast and to mix and mingle with their guests. There of course was the usual speeches and Evan told some truly funny stories that had his friend blushing. Finally after what seemed like hours the guests drifted away. Maureen and John both kissed and hugged Judy then walked away leaving her with her new husband.

Don reached up to touch a tear that rolled down Judy's face. He knew that leaving her parents to live by his side in another galaxy was hard for her. "I love you", he told her firmly. 'Judy smiled, 'I know, I love you too", she told him. Judy could feel her heart beat rapidly increasing as Don took her hand and led her though the mass of flowers to a beautiful little hut on the edge of this grove. Inside Judy could see a bed with flowers scattered across its surface. Don lifted her up into his arms, making her giggle and forget about being nervous. He almost fell across the threshold and lay Judy down gently upon the bed. Judy decided to be bold and make the first move reaching up to pull Don's head down onto her own. As she kissed him passionately flowers flew up from the bed to circle around them.

xxxxxxxxxx

1 week later

Doctor Zachary Smith waited beside the jumper while Judy said her final goodbyes to her family. She and Don almost glowed with love and for an instant Doctor Smith felt tears well in his eyes. Then he sucked them in and focused on the fact that Colonel Caldwell was actually taking him home.

The man Ronon, had indeed proved to be scary, even though he had not touched him . He had just sat there in the corner of his cell playing with various dangerous looking weapons and occassionly dropping them inches from parts of his body. There had not been any questions, which was surprising. But then maybe the man was supposed to prompt a confession just by his look and manner. Smith had been afraid the entire time he been in his cell. But he had not given up the information they sought. So finally a surly Colonel Caldwell had come to tell him that he was going to take Major West's advice and return him to Earth. "I suppose getting those names is more important that you Smith. So I am going to find a nice remote place and drop you off. You can walk to the nearest City and make your own life". He gave him some fake identification papers. "Oh I am not compromising any more of our technologies so you can spend the trip in your cabin, food and drink will be brought to you. Then you will be blindfolded ,so you will not see where on Earth our base is located. I will arrange to have you driven somewhere, still blindfolded". Only when you are at your destination a few miles from civilisation will I remove that blindfold. This is my end of the deal Smith and you can take it or leave it. I am not negotiating further. Honestly I would just shoot you and damn the consequences. But you are lucky it is not only my call".

Smith wisely had taken the deal. He knew the Colonel had to safeguard his technology and his people so he did not worry about the conditions.

Caldwell had made sure he was still securely bound as he waited. It seemed to take forever for Judy and Major West to say goodbye to the Robinsons. There was a lot of hugging and tears, then a final handshake. Smith sighed as the family walked into the jumper. 'You can sit by me Smith", Caldwell growled. "Once you are on the Daedalus you had better not sneak out of your cabin or you will be shot on sight".

Smith did not plan on doing any more sneaking. He looked over and Donald West who threw him a salute before departing hand in hand with Judy.

Finally he boarded the jumper and watched as the city of Atlantis faded away below him. Once on board the mighty ship he relaxed. His cabin on the Daedalus was tiny but he did not care, he was going home.

Indeed it felt like a long voyage but eventually he was told that they had entered their own galaxy. He had no windows in his own cabin. But Caldwell did allow him one spectacular view of Earth before securing a blindfold over his eyes.

All he felt then were the rigours of reentry, then walking rubber legged to what sounded like a powerful vehicle. Another few hours of driving followed before finally the car stopped. He then was supported across flat terrain before finally the blindfold was removed. He found himself standing in a field with trees around him. "The nearest highway is 5 miles in that direction", Caldwell told him. "Now Smith give me those names and don't muck about", he warned. Smith did not intend to muck about, he was happy to sacrifice his colleagues. Caldwell recorded the details. "If you are lying I swear I will come and find you Smith", the Colonel told him.

"I am not lying Colonel, you gave me what I want, now I am doing the same". "Goodbye", Smith stated abruptly. He wanted to get back to life in this galaxy quickly. Colonel Caldwell walked away, into the trees and presumably to a car that was waiting for him.

Smith sucked in the air and felt the ground, "home", he yelled out. He started to walk toward the promised highway, smiling and whistling as he went. He had won, they would only know that the drive and its stolen components were his own design when they eventually found his colleagues. Of course he was going to make sure Caldwell or any one else never found him. He would eventually find his way to where he had hidden more stolen technology from the military. They had never found out that he actually held the rank of Colonel himself and had used his position to the obtain top secret parts. Of course he did not dare test his designs within the military, they would only take the glory for themselves. The Robinsons had served their purpose well. He had intended for the robot to activate the changes within the drive. Unfortunately that part of his plan had failed, he had been trapped on board. Of course he was then going to change his plans. Until the drive activated and the Jupiter was flung further than he ever imagined.

He panted it was getting hot now. Where was this damn road. Smith listened, he could not hear any traffic, but perhaps it was just a quiet road. He strained to hear was was around him, birdsong and the whistling of the wind. He felt tired but trudged onward determined to get to a nice warm bed soon. Finally he came to the edge of the trees, this was where the road should be. He looked ahead at something glimmering in the heat. "Oh " Smith suddenly sat on the ground, "you bastard", he stated with feeling. Ahead of him, shining in the sunlight was the city of Atlantis. They had pulled a con job on him, a very well executed one. He knew this had been Major West's idea.

He was still standing there staring at the city when a group of people approached, "you must be Smith", one said. "Yes", he agreed. "We are here to tell you that you must work to earn your keep. If you want to eat and sleep comfortably ,then you will do what we tell you ". If not you are welcome to try and survive here on your own." You would not find that easy." Don't bother to try and give us any poor me lines either, or any other grief. We have dealt with wraith so are far tougher than you can ever imagine." We will just wait while you make up your mind". They went a short distance away, made a fire, cooked something that made his mouth water and sat there ignoring him. Dr Zachary Smith started to laugh, taking in great gulps of air as his sides ached. "Good one Major", he said. That salute that Donald West had given him should have told him that the Major knew the truth about him. So grudgingly he admitted that Major Donald West did know how to play the game and indeed this time he had won. But Smith vowed, this was not the end.

xxxxxxx

Curled up in Judy's arms Donald West spared Doctor Smith one last thought, "now Doctor you can truly say "the pain, the pain, because believe me you are now going to know what hard work feels like".

"As for me well I can finally say that I have come home, for home is not about where you are, it is about who you are with and the effort you put in to live your life". We will be happy here in the Pegasus galaxy that I vow", Don stated.

THE END

THE END


End file.
